FATES MOON
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Mac Tire is dead. twenty survivors and one follows the Gray Jedi way. How will this affect the war? What will happen? Read and find out. (Comments encouraged)
1. S1 Saber 1: Howler

Mac Tire is a planet with four different regions that live within a few miles of each other peacefully. In each land Mac Tires, half wolf and human people, thrive with many achievements. They are medics and hunters. Some are even born with the force with in them and are trained to be protects of their home called 'Guardians.'

But what happens with this world is put into peril?

On a sweltering summer day in the Field region of Mac Tire, a group of young Guardians are making a count in a storage shed. They feel as if they're melting but continue with their work.

"How is it going lads?" A black furred and curly haired man comes over to them.

"We have enough herbs and drinking water is secure Lord Mycolic." A white furred male gives a small head bow.

"Fruit is decent and hunting game should be fine." A brown haired male adds with a small head nod.

"But?" Mr. Mycolic's ears droop worry in his maroon eyes.

"But was have little wheat and vegetables. And we're not sure how long the water will last even with rationing." The last and orange eyed guy explains his gray furred ears down reporting to the Head Guardian.

Mr. Mycolic can see the fear rising in his men. This caused his heart to ache. Too see this meant moral will be low. Something had to be done and soon.

"I will talk to the region leaders about asking for outside help." Mr. Mycolic leaves with a heavy heart.

Mac Tire was going throw a dry spell for about a month. Sadly the rainy season is two months away. They wouldn't survive this unless something is done and fast.

"This is the first time all four regions have gone through a drought. We've survived for thousands of years, we'll survive this. You willing to bet pups on that? HOW DARE YOU!" the head Alpha's bark back and forth in the Guardian temple in between all four regions.

"My Lords and Ladies," Mr. Mycolic kneels in front of them speaking up. "Are our pups and people worth our pride? Forgive me but I don't think we have a choice here." He voices glancing at all of them as he stands.

"You are correct Mycolic. Our people need us to lead not bark at this time." Forest Lord speaks calmly hoping to redirect the others.

"We will call the Republic for help." River Lady agrees with a small nod.

"The pups and ill can stay with us until the weather shifts." Mountain Lady suggests.

"And supplies to us." Field Lord motions to himself.

"I will send word to all." Mr. Mycolic bows heading out.

As Head Guardian Mr. Mycolic has many jobs. He keeps the leaders honest and humble. Then talk with people and deal with their grievances impartially. Simplified he keeps the peace emotionally and physically.

"So hot." two ten year old red haired pups whine on their father's back.

"I know pups. But we're almost there and then you can cool off inside." Mr. Mycolic glances back at the black furred girls.

The girls could just whine. All of this was too much for their little bodies. Mr. Mycolic's ears droop at this. He lost his mate years ago; he couldn't lose his pups too.

He drops her off in the cool mountain tunnels and homes. Nuzzling her quickly he goes back on Guardian mode heading off to keep things going.

The girls stay in the mountains with others for a while. Their dad came to check on them from time to time while working. Things seemed to be going well, they had what they needed and those that needed it are safe from this heat.

But then… then something started to happen. People were getting sick and turning aggressive.

"Erika? Erika you okay?" The maroon eyed pup looks at her lime green eyed counterpart worried.

Erika had a fever and was brought to a special room the others came to. But her twin was worried since those that came here never seemed to come out.

Erika growls with her fur and hair a tangled mess. No words came from her as she eyed the girl that seemed to be her mirror. Her sister's ears pin down as she reaches over to her. But then Erika pounces.

She is able to get in one good swipe over her left eye as their dad grabs her taking a bite to his arm. He howls at that then shoves her off as he pulls his other daughter away.

"You okay Bria? Did she bite you?" Mr. Mycolic looks at his shaken daughter, ignoring his bleeding arm.

"D-daddy… w-why…?" Bria cries holding a hand to her bleeding head.

"I wish I knew pup. I wish I knew." Mr. Mycolic kisses the top of her head, letting a few tears fall knowing what was to come.

Bria and her father are treated. But her dad didn't come near her after that, he kept working with the others on something.

Then a sleeping Bria felt someone pick her up. Making up she sees a struggling dad. His skin was warmer than normal and his eyes… they were starting to change like the others. He places her in a small rocket with twenty other pups around her age.

"Daddy!" Bria tries to call out a he seals the door.

"I love you pup." Mr. Mycolic cries hitting a button.

All the pups cry out as they see their home planet become smaller as they were speeded off to space. Once up their all of them felt anxious and scared whimpering with the only light being a red blinking one with a pulse coming off of it.

Hours passed with nothing happening. Too tired from their earlier panic, they all huddle together whimpering as they try to sleep.

A day, nothing. Two days, the food is low and everyone is starting to worry again. On day three though their small prison moves.

They soon find themselves in a large ship and a black man opens their sealed door. All of them keep close to each other growling at the stranger.

"You're safe now." The brown eyed man reaches his hand in to help them out.

Bria was still scared though and bit his hand. But the bald man just pets her head gently with his free hand.

"You're okay now. You're okay." Windu whispers softly.

Bria's fangs release as she cries. All she could do is sob until a medical droid gives her a trank.

"Looks like she got fairly deep Windu." A medical droid treats his arm.

"I'm alright." Windu shakes his head slightly.

'She's got spunk.' Windu looks over at the pup crying in her sleep.


	2. S1 Saber 2: First Encounter

Three months have passed since finding the pups and bringing them to Coruscant and the temple. The kids all get along with the Younglings and enjoy the temple. But they still wanted to return home.

On rainy day, a ship lands at the station. Exiting is three Jedi.

"How are we going to tell them?" A handsome fish man sighs heavily.

"I wish we didn't have to." A blue Twil'ek woman looks down sadly.

"We have no choice." Windu looks over at them, not looking forward to this either.

Returning to the temple they find the pups playing tag in the rain. To them it was just extra fun being in the rain running about. Seeing the Jedi they stop the game in a secant skittering over to them.

"Do you know what happened? Are our mommies and daddies okay? Can we go home now?" their soggy tails wagging.

The first two Jedi look away unable to face such hopeful face. Not with this. All their tails and ears droop at that. The light leaving their eyes.

The adults then bend down explaining they are the only ones to make it. The planet was nothing but a giant graveyard. The kids howled at the news unable to proses this.

The Jedi had a funeral for the fallen people for the pups to say goodbye. All of them whimpering as they stay close to each other.

Once that was done they started looking for families for the pups. It wasn't too hard with how young and cute they are. Bria had shown skill in the force so she was staying Windu taking her under his wing.

Bria doesn't mind the training. She likes being with the other Younglings. It's when everyone is gone that she can't handle. She's alone now. No dad. No sister. She's on her own.

"You okay?" calls a boys voice.

Looking up she sees a dark brown haired boy about her age. He's knelt down in front of her looking at her curiously and worried with his big blues.

"I… I want daddy a-and Erika b-back." Bria hics trying to wipe her endless tears.

"I want my mom back too." The boy says a bit sad as he sits next to her.

Bria looks over at him surprised. No other Youngling or Padawan was said anything like that.

"I-is your mom…" Bria hics calming down a bit, her ears still pinned down.

"No." The boy shakes his head. "She's a slave though. One day… One day I'm gonna go back and save her." His eyes sparkle a bit at that idea.

"M-maybe I can make sure n-no goes through this." Bria hugs her legs close trying to think of something she can do.

"I'm Anakin by the way. Anakin Skywalker." Anakin holds his hand out for hers smiling.

"Bria. Bria Mycolic." Bria shakes his hand her ears up a bit.

The two trained closely with one another. Guess their masters thought it would help them.

The two even got their kyber crystals at the same time. Bria has two. The light green one she wears around her neck with a black string and purple in her saber.

As years passed they grow into themselves and their own styles. Neither has taken the final test to become a Knight yet.

Bria is stubborn and wild. But also kind and loyal. She also grow more beautiful, she keeps her hair short but her bangs fall to the end of her eyebrows and side bangs are wavy falling to the end of her neck. Many realizing she does this to take away from her scar given by her dead twin.

Anakin on the other hand… he's wild and impulsive. He can be serious and is a genius. But his ego is large and mind set seems to never settle down. He's also good looking and a large flirt.

On a clear sunny summer day, Anakin and Bria sit at a café. He was pouting about Kenobi not letting him take the final test.

"Really you're just over sensitive Skyguy." Bria sighs sipping her coco.

"Says the girl not interested in taking the test." Anakin huffs. "Tell me something Wolfy. Why don't you want to take it?" he eyes her finishing off his coffee.

"It's restrictive. I won't be bound by those ridiculous rules." Bria finishes off her dark chocolate cake.

It was then both their coms go off. Leaving the money they head off. The chancellor then explains they are to guard Senator Padme Amidala.

'Padme?' Anakin's eyes widen.

'Someone has a crush.' Bria laughs a bit to herself smelling the attraction coming from him.

"Obi! Ani!" A Gungan cheers seeing them.

"It's good to see you Jarjar." Kenobi chuckles shaking his hand.

"This is Bria and master Windu." Anakin motions to the other two.

"Senator Binks." Windu nods to him.

"Hi ya." Bria waves.

"My lady looky looky who came to visit usa." Binks smiles looking over at them.

"Ani? You've grown so much." A beautiful young woman smiles at him.

"You have as well. More beautiful I mean." Anakin smiles at the five years older woman.

"We'll be taking the first shift senator Amidala." Windu gives a polite head bow.

"It's an honor my lady." Bria bows slightly.

"Padme is fine." Padme shakes both their hands smiling softly.

Things go smoothly during the day shift. Nothing significant happening. But after the attack at night it was decided they'd go on the offensive. Anakin would travel back to Naboo with Padme undercover while Kenobi and Bria try to find out where the dart came from.

"Troubled you both seem." Yoda talks with the two masters once they're alone.

"It's just… Anakin over confident and unpredictable." Kenobi sighs.

"Bria is clever and loyal. But she hasn't made her intentions clear. We can't send someone we don't know is one of us or not." Windu explains.

"So different they are. Yet same as well." Yoda chuckles. "Trust them you must. Younglings and Padawans they are not." He shakes his head with a small smile.

"Yes master." They both bow heading off.

Bria and Kenobi head off to an informant of his that could tell them about a dart. Having a clue they head to the temple only to find the planet isn't in their system. After help from master Yoda and a few Younglings, they determine only a Jedi could have deleted it.

But they would work that out later. For now Kenobi and Bria head for Kamino.

The planet has heavy rain as they arrive. Their robes are nearly soaked through just making it two feet from the ship to the door.

"Welcome Jedi. We've been expecting you." A tall gray bald woman greats them.

"Of course. But I have to say after ten years we were beginning to think you wouldn't come." The pin like woman takes them along with her.

Meeting the leader of the Cloners he explains the order was made by Qui-gon Jinn. The head Kamino man then explains about the clone armory. He tells them that they are grown until the age twenty then allowed to age normally. He tells them about Jango Fett being the key donner.

"May I meet with him?" Kenobi asks looking up at the head man.

"Of course." The head nods.

"I would like to look around if you don't mind." Bria looks down a different path.

"I can show you around." The female agrees.

'Great.' Bria sighs not wanting this cold beast with her.

After a few minutes she ditches her unwanted escort. She then heads off to look around on her own.

"Hey there pretty thing. How'd you get here?" Some of the clones surround her with a hungry look in their eyes.

"That's enough." One clone with a scar over his right eye pulls her out of the horny hunting circle.

"What the hell Cody!?" They call.

"Time to leave." Another with blond buzz cut with another with lightning buzz cut and one with a cyber eye stares them down.

"See you in training." They head off with a huff.

"Sorry about then." Cody lets her go rubbing the back of his head.

"The louder the bark the less likely they are to bite." Bria shakes her head slightly. "But thanks." She smiles at her small group of heroes.

"Bria! Time to go!" Kenobi calls on the coms.

"See ya around." Bria waves then rushes off.

"She was interesting." The others look over to where she ran off to.

"Yeah." Cody stares a bit out of it.

"Someone got a crush?" The guys tease.

"Shut up." Cody shoves them laughing as he heads off.


	3. S1 Saber 3: One Night

The Jedi then rush off to follow Fett with his clone son Boba. They follow them to Geonosis. From there the Jedi fight and clones are brought to help them fight. In an instant a spark was ignited.

Once back on Coruscant an argument begins. For a war to begin or not. In the end it was decided that there was too much to lose. And with that the Clone Wars began.

On a clear night at the temple. They were looking over where to assign everyone.

"Alright so Anakin and Bria will be a team…" Kit starts.

"No." Secura shakes her head.

"Why may I ask?" Yoda looks at her curious.

"Truthfully many of us think… think they may…" Secure starts.

"We believe the two are intimate." Luminara finishes.

"They're far too close and we want to eliminate the temptation." Saese adds looking at the two masters hoping they understand.

Windu and Kenobi share a glance. Truthfully they've thought the same thing.

"Then place her with me. Anakin can just have a medical clone." Kenobi gives a different plan.

The others nod agreeing that's for the best.

The next day they started a health check of the troopers before assigning them to a unit.

Cody sits on a coat in his blacks. Worried about his brothers and his batchmates all in different places.

"Alright I… hey. Cody right?" Bria comes in with a tablet in hand.

"Y-yeah." Cody flushes a bit as he nods.

"Thanks again for trying to protect me." Bria smiles pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"They were just over excited. Please don't take offense to it." Cody tries to assure and take the heat off his brothers.

"I know." Bria nods smiling. "Now take off your shirt." She looks at the tablet.

"What?" Cody looks ready to jump out of his skin.

"You need to take it off for me to give you your exam." Bria smiles to assure him.

Cody nods taking it off. His scent has that uneasiness of the others. But there's something else, attraction. Bria flushes ignoring it knowing the rules for them.

Cody watches her as she does the exam. He's stiff but something about studying her helps him relax. He memorized the curls in her hair and the shade of her eyes. And the scar… it's the opposite side of his and something about it kept his attention.

"The scar?" Bria questions.

"What?" Cody pops out of his haze.

"I was asking how you got your scar. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But it'll help our records." Bria keeps her tone calm as she looks at him kindly.

"A Trandoshan instructor, he didn't like my attitude. Won the fight and got this as a prize." Cody chuckles at it as if it's nothing.

"Making it shouldn't end with a scar." Bria's ears droop and her tone quiet.

"Ma'am?" Cody looks at her confused by that sad far off look.

"Don't worry about it." Bria smiles as she shakes her head slightly. "I'll get these filed. See ya later Commander." She touches his scar then heads out.

Cody touches his scar his face heating up. He shakes his head trying to chase the image of her smile out of his head.

The 212th spent the next few months on battle ships fighting. They go where needed as fast as they can. Bria keeps the men on their feet and healthy. Cody tries to avoid the medbay. Most think he's just stubborn and that's a part of it. But he's also terrified of the feelings that boil up every time he sees her.

On rainy night, Cody is dressed in casual clothes walking around the florissant lit city. Others look at him getting ready to pounce him. Blasters in a light grip.

"There you are lover." Bria, in a tight off the shoulder white dress, wraps her arms around his neck kissing him.

"You're dress." Cody looks at her flushed as it becomes a bit see throw revealing her strapless lacy blue bra.

"Well it's coming off soon anyway right?" Bria whispers kissing him again.

Bria takes his hand leading him to the Aces motel. The others put away their blasters going back to their dirty dealings.

"Do you have to change now?" Cody keeps his back turned as she change behind a screen.

"So you want me to stay in a soaked see throw dress?" Bria teases peaking her head from behind the flowery screen.

"No I…" Cody turns to faces her then clears his throat looking down. "I just meant you could have waited until I leave in a few."

"In a few?" Bria comes out in a silky blue pj top and shorts. "You're not leaving until day break commander." She shakes her head slightly.

"What? Why?" Cody begins to panic.

"One I'm undercover as a sexy hustler. Two I stopped those guys from shooting you and risked breaking my cover." Bria holds up fingers making the count. "What are you doing here anyway? Skyguy is my hand off." She looks at the nervous man.

"You're tracker went off line. I was sent to make sure you're fine." Cody coughs trying to keep his eyes somewhere else.

"Oh yeah, I was tossed in a pool by this guy trying to seduce me." Bria explains taking out a silver wrist watch out of a drawer. "I was supposed to meet up with Skyguy in a few weeks so I figured I'd just get it swapped out then."

"Thrown in a pool? That doesn't sound very romantic." Cody looks over the device.

"Actually it was fun." Bria sits on the bed drying her hair.

"Fun huh? Do you like him?" Cody works on the watch.

"Not really my type." Bria glances over at him.

Again that smell. He's attracted to her but he's stiff. Not like she doesn't know why. But others still flirt and have a good time. So why? Why won't he even say something?

Bria felt herself reacting to him. His a traction was strong, he wasn't interested in her just physically like others. And she felt the same. But he seems so reluctant.

'I'm sitting here in PJs. Is he really just going to sit there?' Bria fidget on the edge of the bed.

'Maybe if I just keep my head down…' Cody tries to keep his flushed face hidden as he works on the watch.

Bria's ears perk up after a bit. She stands flipping out the lamp on the desk and pulls him up.

"General M-" Cody starts but she places a finger to his lips.

"You need to unbutton shirt fully and mess up your hair then answer the door." Bria whispers.

Cody wasn't sure what was going on but did as told. By the time he messed up his hair Bria kissed him long and deep. His hands moving to hold her when there was a knock at the door. Bria lets go motioning for him to answer it.

"Hello?" Cody answers out of breath and a bit flushed.

"Hand this off to Gem. It's where we're meeting next." A forest green Twil'ek man hands off an envelope then heads off.

"You heard him coming?" Cody looks at her still red.

"Sorry about… about the kiss. I had to make sure you'd look like we were just in the middle of something." Bria explains red and a flush on her cheeks.

"T-that's alright." Cody stammers placing the tan thing on a table. "So um… about the bed situation. I'll just take the floor." He goes to take a pillow.

"You shouldn't do that. You've been on late shifts. You should get some real rest." Bria says.

"I can't have you on the floor." Cody shakes his head to the idea she was suggesting.

The two fighting over the extra blanket. That is until Cody is pulled forward falling on top of her. Both their hearts racing.

Unable to fight it he leans down kissing her. Surprised and lost in the passion as she returns it.

"Cody." Bria whispers moans as he kisses her neck.

Cody stealing her lips again as he undoes her buttons. Bria making a purring noise as she feels his warm hands on her bare skin. She kisses his scar then his lips. The two losing themselves in the passion.

The next morning Cody wakes up first to the feel of someone on his arm. Seeing her there he wasn't sure how to feel. He was happy but scared. What if someone found out about this? What if it was one night only?

'Can I hope for more?' Cody strokes his hand over her cheek.

"Cody?" Bria opens her eyes to see him and that conflicted look.

"Hey…" Cody wasn't sure where to go from there.

"Cody? Are you… are you regretting last night?" Bria ears drooped.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Cody scratching his head as he sits up. "If someone finds out about this…" he sighs leaning his head against the wall.

Bria sits up pecking his lips. Cody looks surprised.

"If that's your only complaint then… then we just don't tell." Bria looks at him longingly.

"You want to continue being with me?" Cody strokes her face where the scar is.

Bria just smiles kissing him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Cody kisses back the two swept up by the moment.

A few weeks later her assignment ends. Her bringing the intel she gathered about the Separatists from her undercover gig along with those from the underground she helped arrest.

"This is good work." Windu looks over the info.

"Thank you master." Bria bows her head slightly.

"Sir we have the translations from…" Cody comes in to see her.

"Commander." Bria bows her head.

"General Mycolic." Cody does the same.

As she heads out the two share a soft look in passing. Then go back to being stoic. One night. One night and their world changed. But no one can ever know. At least not yet.


	4. S1 Saber 4: Friend or Foe

A month has passed since Bria and Cody's night together. They have gone on a few missions since then. Mostly taking out droid hot spots.

One a clear fall morning with in the temple, Rex and Cody are called into a meeting for an assignment. They would be going to Cystofsis to help the people there and meet an old batchmate.

"It will a difficult mission, first you will need to break through the block cade and then take the planet. You're teams up for it?" Mundi explains to Rex and Cody.

"Sir yes sir." They nod to him.

"You wanted to see me Master Mundi?" Bria comes in then.

"Yes." Mundi nods. "We need to talk about something." He motions for her to walk with him with two fingers.

"Wonder that could be about." Rex looks a bit curious.

"Don't know." Cody looks over his tablet.

'Did they find out?' Cody keeps a stoic face but panics inside.

"Master Mundi, I've given my answer to this a while back." Bria sighs heavily as they walk.

"Your people were nearly wiped out. And the young man has been coming around for a while. Why not give him a chance? If only for the security of your race." Mundi tries to explain.

"Master Mundi…" Bria starts stopping to talk with him.

"I'm not saying it has to be marriage. Not even a Mac Tire." Mundi holds up a hand for her to wait. "But it is time to stop looking at ghosts, yes we know you're looking into what happened, and time to think of how to save your people. And Jimmy seems to really care for you. So please think about it." He pats her shoulder heading off.

Bria's ears droop. She did have a duty to preserve her people. But should she really bring pups into a world like this?

Walking down the halls in a haze Bria is pulled into a room. She was going to panic until she smelt the sand-wood scent.

"Cody? What are you doing?" Bria turns to face him confused.

"I was worried. What did General Mundi want?" Cody whispers looking at her concerned and conflicted.

"Nothing really. Just an old argument." Bria shakes her head slightly.

"Old argument?" Cody looks a bit curious.

"It's nothing really." Bria smiles and kisses his cheek to assure him.

Cody stops her from leaving pulling her into a kiss. Bria leans in wrapping her arms around his neck. The two losing each other in their embrace.

A few days later they are on route to Cystofsis. They have to face off against a spider Separatist general. Then it was time to get ready to fight for control.

"Any injuries I should I know of?" Bria looks over the files at the base.

"Nothing to report ma'am." Slick assures.

"That's good to hear." Bria sighs with relief to look over them.

"If you'll excuse me." Slick heads out.

'Somethings up with him.' Bria can smell something off with him.

Bria was asked to stay as they get ready for a job. But when it was set into motion everything fell apart. They learn there is a traitor among them. The guys having to take down their batchmate Slick.

"You need to stay down for the night Rex." Bria instructs as she treats his leg.

"Yes ma'am." Rex sighs laying back.

"Do you know where Commander Cody is?" Bria looks over her tablet.

"I think he went to clear his head. That was… a lot to take in." Rex sighs heavily with a far off look.

"I'm sorry." Bria pats his shoulder with downed ears.

Heading out she finds him in the small garden with his head in his hands. Bria hugging him from behind.

"If someone sees…" Cody starts.

"I can say I'm just comforting you." Bria whispers hugging him tighter.

Cody places his hand on hers. She nuzzles him trying to comfort him in a small way.

The next few days are battles against droids. Until they seem to have them on the run. Kenobi sending a ship off for supplies and a Padawan.

A few days later the droids return with a force. The going on as they get them back enough for a reprieve and the shuttle to return.

"Supplies, finally." Bria sighs with relief.

"And hopefully my padawan." Kenobi smiles as they heads over to meet it. "You two should think of getting one." He looks over at Anakin and Bria.

"Not a jedi knight." Bria shakes her head.

"And a padawan would only slow me down." Anakin shakes her head.

When they arrive a thirteen year old girl is leaving the ship. She gives a possible way to get supplies and back up call out. After that she said her name is Ahsoka and that Anakin is to be her master.

"Will you stop laughing?" Anakin glances over at Bria holding her side.

"B-but you… master…" Bria can't stop laughing.

"Is not happening. We'll get this straightened out." Anakin huffs rejoining their men.

"Who's the youngling?" Cody looks at her from the medical tent, his arm in a sling.

"Anakin's new padawan." Bria laughs. "And you back to your cot." She points over to it.

"Yes ma'am." Cody chuckles heading back.

"How are you feeling?" Bria looks him over.

"Better." Cody assures her.

"When we get back we should go on a date. What do you think?" Bria whispers.

Cody makes sure no one is around then nods. A bit stiff at her mentioning it like that. Bria going back to work, her ears drooped at him not being excited.

Soon they face another fight but soon win. And then are sent to rescue Javas son. This mission goes on quickly and then ends with him as a somewhat ally.


	5. S1 Saber 5: A New Adventure PT1

Two years have passed since the wars beginning. Much has happened in that time. The 212th faced; free Ryloth, zombie bugs, a parasite that almost took over everyone, and many other battles. But all won.

In this time the secret couple has also had trails to face. Bria learned her peoples' death was a ploy to keep the Republic from having too many allies for the war. Cody stopped her from killing the man responsible. They've had to compromise and face a challenger. All of it just making them stronger. And also forcing their relationship to the surface.

They had a small battle to wage on that front. But with the Mac Tires on the verge of extinction they allowed Cody and Bria to be mates. They have a small wedding ceremony. A bit of relief at finally being out in the open.

On a rainy Coruscant morning, Cody wakes up before Bria whom is snuggled against his chest. Kissing her forehead he slips out of bed looking for his clothes. After getting on his shirt he glimpses at the old yet well-kept wolf doll with an E on its stomach. Picking it up he looks it over carefully.

"What are you doing with Erika?" Bria sleepily looks over at him.

"Just looking at her." Cody smiles putting it back down gently.

Cody pecks her lips. Bria kisses back wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him into the moment.

"Stay." Bria whispers with their lips inches apart.

"I really want to, but the mission…" Cody speaks with a bit of a huff.

"Don't go." Bria cuts him off with a pleading look.

"Bria?" Cody moves her back worried now.

"Don't go. Don't go on this mission." Bria's ears pin down.

"I have to go. The Citadel is too dangerous for novices." Cody rubs her cheek with his thumb.

"Please croí; I have a bad feeling about this. Let someone else take over. Please?" Bria places her hand on his arm shaking.

"I'll be back croí. And before our anniversary." Cody pecks her lips.

"Swear it?" Bria looks at him pleadingly.

"Swear." Cody whispers kissing her again.

The next month is rainy and dull, Bria worried for her love. She can't shake the feeling something is wrong.

"I wish I could have gone." Bria's ears droop looking out at the rain sitting on the steps outside the garden.

"It would have made you sick Bria." Koon standing next to her watching the rain fall.

"I know but…" Bria looks out rubbing her arms.

"He will be fine." Koon places his rub over her shoulders.

'I so.' Bria holds it close looking out at it, her memories of a time long ago coming to mind.

After another month the team returns. Bria running to meet her husband but meets downed hearts and sorrowful faces.

"Where's Cody and Echo? Were they hurt?" Bria tries to run on to the ship.

"Bria..." Anakin stops her looking at her with shaking eyes.

"No. No. Go back! Go back, they're alive! He's alive!" Bria tries to run on again Anakin holding her.

"Bria they're gone." Anakin holds her.

"He's alive! He's alive! H-he promised. He…" Bria struggles as Kix gives her a trank.

"I'm sorry Bria." Anakin picks her up as she cries in her sleep.

Weeks pass and Bria has locked hers in her room. She doesn't answer for anyone, not even Anakin.

"Cody. Cody." Bria whimpers holding his hat close.

Her scent long gone from it but her still unable to let it go. It clung to her chest unable to release it.

"Bria. Bria are you there?" Someone knocks at the door.

"Go away." Bria whimpers.

"Bria please open up." They call in a hushed tone.

"I said…" Bria is stopped as the hooded figure kisses her heading into the room. "Let me go. Let me go." She hits him crying.

"Bria. Croí, it's me." Cody whispers removing his hood.

"Cody?" Bria looks at him wide eyed.

"It's me." Cody nods.

"They said… What happened?" Bria looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's a long story." Cody wipes her tears. "And I promise to tell you, but for right now we need to pack and get out of here." He looks over at the closet.

"Croí, what's going on?" Bria takes a hold of his hand, scared and needing answers.

"That's what I would like to know." Anakin stands in the doorway with some candies in hand.

Signing Cody goes with him to Kenobi's room to explain things. How the explosion was a diversion. That they were taken to a ship and found they have chips in their heads. When given a moment Cody disarmed them saving Echo and taking him somewhere Rex had told him about that would be safe and had the chips removed.

"Where are these chips?" Kenobi looks at him wide eyed.

"Here." Cody takes out a small case from his pouch. "Please sir, stop this. Save our brothers and end this war." He hands over the case.

"I will." Kenobi nods.

"I can have a ship ready in an hour for you two to run in." Anakin stands.

The two then pack quickly. Heading for the ship.

"I've stocked it enough for a few weeks, same time you'll have to refuel." Anakin explains.

"Thank you Ani." Bria hugs him.

"Stay safe." Anakin holds her close.

"Thank you for this sir. I don't know how to thank you." Cody holds his hand out for his.

"Just keep our girl safe, can you do that Mr. Mycolic?" Anakin smiles a bit sadly shaking his hand.

"Always." Cody nods.

"And me him." Bria nuzzles him.

"May the force be with you." Anakin saults them.

The two do the same then board. After being a few miles out into space they settle in to the ship to think.

"Where should we go?" Bria looks over the star charts.

"We could head to where Echo is." Cody hands her a cup of coffee.

"You'd be a farmer?" Bria laughs slightly holding the warm cup.

"I could learn to like it." Cody protests her sarcasm.

Bria giving him a look knowing him too well. Cody concedes with a sigh sipping his drink.

"Maybe look for a new system? One out of the war zone." Bria looks at the outer charts.

"That might be… what's that?" Cody sees a bright light storm approaching them.

"Cody! Bria!" They call reaching for each other.


	6. S2 Saber 1: A New Adventure PT2

"You'd be a farmer?" Bria laughs slightly holding the warm cup.

"I could learn to like it." Cody protests her sarcasm.

Bria giving him a look knowing him too well. Cody concedes with a sigh sipping his drink.

"Maybe look for a new system? One out of the war zone." Bria looks at the outer charts.

"That might be… what's that?" Cody sees a bright light storm approaching them.

"Cody! Bria!" They call reaching for each other.

Bria came to for a moment. Seeing others around and feeling a prick in her skin. Moments later she was on a ship with Cody. Not theirs though.

"Bria! Let go! Bria!" Cody fights some of the wounded men.

'Cody?' Bria looks at him out of it.

"She's hurt. Get her to the medbay." A brown haired woman she hadn't seen before calls orders to the others.

"Yes ma'am." A young man in yellow nods heading over.

"Please name the medical emergency." A holographic balding man appears.

"Hey doc, we have a lot wounded." The Japanese man looks around at all those wounded.

"Where's the doctor?" The hologram man looks annoyed.

"Dead." The man says.

The doctor looks more annoyed but goes around to treat the wounded. Meanwhile Cody, whom only a slight bruising is put in the brig pacing.

"Have you calmed down yet?" The blue eyed woman looks over at Cody with a man that has a tattoo on the side of his face next to him.

"Why did you take us? Are you working with the Separatists?" Cody fumes staring at them sharply.

"Separatists?" The more wild looking man looks at him curiously.

"We're not… Separatists? This is the star ship Voyager; we're explorers and scientists only." The bun haired woman shakes her head slightly. "My name is Kathryn Janeway and this is Chakotay. You are?" Kathryn motions to each of them.

"Cody. Cody Mycolic." Cody looks at them a bit calmer.

"The wolf woman…" Chakotay starts.

"Bria." Cody cuts him off tensing. "Bria Mycolic." He nearly snarls.

"She's your wife?" Kathryn looks at him understanding.

"Tell me, is she alright? Where is she?" Cody holds his hands on the forcfield, his eyes filled with worry and anger.

Kathryn lets down the field. Surprising both men and then motions for him to follow.

"How's one of our new crew members doctor?" Kathryn looks over at the older hologram.

"I would have liked to be informed of new members." The doctor huffs.

"I'll try to remember that." Kathryn nods to him. "The woman?" she looks over at Bria.

"She had a few bruised ribs and a concoction. But I have treated her." The doctor reports a bit roughly.

Cody rushes over to her. The others looking ready to fire but Kathryn and Chakotay stop them.

"Bria. Bria wake up croí." Cody holds her hand lightly as he strokes her faces gently with the back of his hand.

"Croí?" Bria looks at him tiredly.

"Hello there, how are you feeling?" Kathryn looks over her on the other side of the bed.

"Dizzy." Bria looks over at her. "Where are our things? Did Erika make it?" she looks at the captain hazed with shaking eyes.

"Erika?" Kathryn looks at her worried.

Bria fell back to sleep before she could say anymore. Cody kisses the top of her head to let her rest.

"So you're missing someone too?" Chakotay looks at his new allies curiously.

"No." Cody shakes his head. "She has her own and twin Erika's wolf dolls. They're something from her home planet. Probably the only things left from it." He looks over at her worried.

"I see. I'll have the crew look through the dibry." Kathryn nods to him.

"Thank you." Cody does the same. "You said you have missing people?" he looks at them.

"You don't need to-" Kathryn starts.

"You're helping us. Let me help." Cody cuts her off.

"That the only reason?" Chikotay eyes him curiously.

"My wife and I were nabbed from space and poked with something to do force knows what. And then dropped off in an unknown galaxy. So yes, I have another reason for wanting to help." Cody fumes. "Not that it should matter. From what I can see even with your two enemies on the same ship you still need more hands." He stands his guard against the man that had been trying to seem larger.

"How did-" They both start.

"You're distant though close and both stand as captains. Two different styles of clothes and your people only show respect to the one they match." Cody explains pointing them out. "Now if you're done pandering let's compare notes and get these missing people back." He glances at the two of them.

The two captains glance at each other. Clearly they weren't going to get away with faking it in front of this new man. They then head off to talk. Them very impressed and concerned by each other's tales.

From there they head to the planet to find their missing people. A small battle happening between them and an alien people called Cardassians. They saved a race called the Ocampa on behalf of another being called the Caretaker.

But in doing that they destroyed the shortest way back to their planet named Earth in the Milkyway Galaxy. Those their long trip in the Delta begins with two more added to the crew; an Ocampa named Kes and Talaxian named Neelix.

Once everything is cleaned up and people assigned rooms it was time to figure out where everyone will be.

Cody and Bria get settled in their new room. Replicating some clothes for them to use day to day when there was a knock at the door.

"Captain?" Bria answers.

"I brought you your bags." Kathryn takes two small objects out for them.

"Thank you." Bria nods taking them in hand.

"I also found these." Kathryn takes out two small wolf dolls from her bag.

Bria takes them into her arms with a sad smile nuzzling them close. She looks at the captain with endless thanks in her eyes. Kathryn nodding heading out.

Cody holds her close as they're alone. This isn't how they expected to get a new start. But they could grow to like it here.


	7. S2 Saber 2: Paradox

A few days out in space and they are trying to figure out what will happen. Trying to figure out where everyone shall be assigned.

It is determined that Bria will be the doctor's assistant and therapist for the crew. A change of pace she's looking forward to. Meanwhile Cody is placed in engineering. Working under Torres, a human/Klingon hybrid woman. Then Neelix is moral manager and Kes works on the small garden they have started.

After facing a collapsing star they had smooth sailing for a while. That is until they find out Bria's necklace and saber give off a high energy signature.

Bria came back from lunch to find her saber gone from its spot. Smelling someone else was there her fur stands on end as she stomps off.

Meanwhile in engineering, Torres looks over at Seska and Perry working on something they clearly didn't want anyone to see.

"What are you doing?" Torres comes over to see a small purple crystal in a testing chamber.

"Well you see…" Perry starts.

"Take that out now!" Torres tries to shut it down.

"B'Elanna wait." Seska stops her with her hands on her shoulders. "Look at these readings. With just a bit of tweaking…"

"Get my crystal out of there!" Bria barks with a furry in her eyes.

"You heard her. Get it out." Torres instructs.

"But look how much power is in it. If we tweak them just a little they could get us a few miles closer." Perry tries to explain.

"I'll die first! Now get it out!" Bria shouts.

"But…" They start then the crystal falls dead.

Bria felt her heart shatter at that. She snarls ready to attack both of them. Cody holding her back until a wave of some kind hits them. Flashes of endless death comes to Bria's mind knocking her out.

"Bria? Bria wake up croí." Cody gently taps her cheeks trying to wake her up. "Doctor! We need you!" he hits his com bag and picks her up to bring her to the medbay.

"Cody…" Torres starts.

"Is THIS how Earthings do things? If so I want no part of it." Cody glares at them heading off with his wife.

"B'Elanna…" Seska looks over at her friend with repentive eyes.

"I'll deal with you later." Torres stares at them sharply then leaves taking the crystal and empty saber in hand.

"I assure you they didn't act on any command." Kathryn tries to calm Cody down with her hands up.

"Either way this is wrong! They shouldn't have taken it! Both of those are very important to her." Cody fumes. "To kill a crystal is like killing a piece of her." He looks over at his hazed wife.

"And I'll deal with them." Torres comes in. "I… I brought these and my endless apologies." She hands over the two items.

Cody taking them with a snarl. He wasn't going to cool down anytime soon.

"Please come with us down to the planet. Maybe we'll find something to help." Kathryn looks at him worried.

"Keep her and the others away from Bria." Cody looks over at Chakotay pointing angrily at Torres.

"Right." Chakotay nods looking over at her.

Soon they were down on the dead planet. Cody still mad about what happened but feeling sorrow for the people that were here.

"This may be some kind of timepiece." Cody picks up a small clock in all the dibry.

"It stopped at the moment of the explosion." Tom, a bit flirty human, looks over his shoulder.

"What was that?" They almost whisper looking about.

"What?" Kathryn and Tuvok look over at them.

"Didn't you hear that?" Tom looks about a bit in shock.

"Hear what, Lieutenant?" Kathryn looks over at them.

"Kids playing." Cody stares at the clock wondering if it had anything to do with it.

"They were as close as I don't understand. I was here in the square but there were people." Tom stares at the clock then the area worried.

"You never left here." Tuvok shake his head.

"But we saw them. Lots of people. Children playing. The sun was shining. There was no explosion. Everyone was alive and happy." Tom tries to make them understand.

"You two were standing here the whole time." Kathryn shakes her head.

"Your nervous system is showing a temporal flux but it's normalising." Tuvok scans them. "Subspace is shattered." He looks at them.

"Everyone, stand where you are." Cody orders still used to giving orders himself, in this case they listen.

"There may be subspace fractures floating across the planet's surface." Tom looks around as if he might be able to spot one.

"Away team to Voyager. Four to beam up." Kathryn calls.

But as the beam hits them they soon find themselves in the same spot but before the explosion. Cody wasn't happy to learn Star Trek has rules forbidding them to warn these people. But a part of him understood, if they told it could make it happen sooner or maybe these people will suffer in a different way.

While they try to find a way back to their own time line the others are working on a way to find them and pull them back. Everyone worried by Kes and Bria saying they saw and felt the explosion along with everyone's emotions at that moment.

Bria pissed off they lost her husband just after killing one of her crystals. Being on the planet didn't help. All those emotions flowed through her making her feel uneasy. Their first attempt to rescue them failed. So they went to the source of the explosion to get them.

But by that time Tom and Cody had been shot. Both bleeding out with a kid to look after them as Kathryn tried to stop what she thought was the cause of the explosion. But then the rescue ray is just at the thin unseen wall between the two time periods. That's when she realizes it.

"Our own rescue attempt. That's what sets it off. My weapon may be able to seal that hole. It's our only chance." Kathryn looks at the rebels that know believe her story.

"I'm getting resistance from the other side. Increasing generator to maximum output." Harry looks over their machine.

"What's happening?" Bria looks at the wall worried.

"The generator's overloading." Torres tries to fix it.

"I don't understand. We're not penetrating the fracture." They both call.

Then a flash of light hits them. Time rewinds to before they were even aware of the planet. Cody and Bria are walking down the halls happily her just winning a grav ball game.

"Alright. You go freshen up in our room, I'm going to hit the sonic showers." Cody smiles at her.

"Come on, I was thinking we can play hooky today. Maybe soak in a bath and see where the day takes us." Bria flirts, winter had hit and she was in heat.

"I'd love that. But I'm needed in engineering." Cody pecks her lips a few times to pacify her for now.

"Fine. But tonight your mine." Bria drapes her arms around his neck.

"That's a deal." Cody almost whispers kissing her longer up against the wall.

"Excuse me." someone clears their throat behind them.

"Sorry about that Torres, we're not used to not hiding so…" Cody starts then sees what's in her hand, a broken up saber and Bria's still alive crystal.

"What are you doing with these?" Bria takes them upset.

"Two were… were thinking of experimenting with it. But I stopped them. I'm so sorry." Torres looks at Bria truly repentive for her peoples actions.

"I get the need to get home. When I lost mine all I could think about is getting back. But these are a part of me, to lose one would be like losing a piece of me." Bria looks at her sad but understanding.

"I'm so sorry about this. I swear I'll deal with them but please don't say anything." Torres pleads.

"Tell you what let them sweat for a week thinking I'll say and we can call it even." Bria's ears twitch annoyed by these two people but liking her fun revenge.

"I can do that." Torres nods starting to head off.

"B'Elanna…" Bria calls causing her to stop. "Each kyber crystal has their one freak wincey so scanners won't pick them up but… but I can sense for them when we're close to a planet. Maybe we'll find one big enough to help." She smiles at the mechanic and new friend.

"I'll let the others know. Thank you." Torres's eyes are a light heading off.

"Looks like you'll be busy. I'll see you tonight." Cody pecks her forehead.

"See you later." Bria smiles flirty at him then heads for their room.

The week passed and Bria got her revenge. Better so that the two ended up coming clean themselves wanting to make sure their side would be heard. Oh them having to give a formal apology in front of everyone was just icing on the cake for Bria. Though from then on she kept her saber on her to keep it out of temptation from everyone.


	8. S2 Saber 3: 37's

They have been in endless space for almost two months. Facing many close calls along the line. Chakotay and Cody becoming bodiless beings to save everyone. Neelix's longs stolen by beings called Vidians, them being replaced and the people warned to stay away from Voyager. Coming close to a technology that might have gotten them closer to Earth but turned out to be incompatible. Then finding out Seska was actually a Kazon and trying to sabotage them. Her getting away, at least for now.

It has been hard on the humans being so far away from home and coming so close to getting back and then have it taken away. Bria and Cody look over Earth files and history to get to know their possible new home.

"This is all amazing. I can't believe how adventures they've been for so long." Bria's tail wags reading over a fairytale called King Arthur and the round table.

"To think they created stuff like this before they knew about anything outside their land let alone space." Cody has her snuggled in between him reading over her shoulder.

"What do you think we should do when we get back?" Bria looks over the book, starting to dream of their future.

"Maybe we should move to this Ireland. Sounds similar to your home world." Cody hugs her close.

"A small cabin on all that ground. Maybe an herbal garden in the back and flowers in the front." Bria dreams happily.

"Pups running about all around the house." Cody chuckles at the idea.

'Pups…' Bria touches her stomach with shaking eyes.

Cody turns off the story and turns her to him. Her eyes misting.

"Hey, it'll happen Bria. It'll take time but it will happen." Cody wipes away the would be tears.

"How do you know?" Bria whimpers.

"Because no one deserves one more. After everything we've faced. After all we've done. This is owed us." Cody strokes her face with his thumbs.

"But I still haven't…" Bria starts again only to be stopped by a kiss.

"It'll happen croí." Cody whispers their lips inches apart.

Bria nuzzles into his chest. She wasn't in a romantic mood but being near him gives her comfort. Breathing in that sandwood scent made her feel at peace even if everything around her was odd.

A few days later they come in to the cargo bay to find an odd rusty thing in there. They look over at the odd thing.

"What is it?" Bria sniffs it curiously.

"Don't get too close." Cody whispers holding her close.

"Apparently, it is a ground vehicle from mid-20th-century Earth." Tuvok scans it.

"Whew! It's a 1936 Ford, actually." Tom looks over the old car with a spark in his eyes.

"Mr. Paris?" Chakotay looks over at him.

"That was the manufacturing date: Ford was the name of the company that built it. Antique vehicles are a hobby of mine. Internal combustion engine, a reciprocating piston cylinder design. Fuel source was a refined petroleum." Tom sits in the driver's seat.

"Gasoline. So, is this an early hover car?" Harry looks it over curiously.

"No, you're about a century too early for that. This is about one step ahead of the horse-drawn carriage." Tom cleans off the steering wheal a bit with his hands.

"Traces of potassium nitrate, ammonium and methane back here." Torres scans the back.

"I think you'll find that's manure. Horse manure, if I'm not mistaken." Kathryn looks it over. "Judging from the mud on the wheels and the alfalfa seedlings stuck in the metal frame, I'd say this vehicle belonged to a farmer, or, at least, someone who lived in a rural area." She looks ecstatic about this.

"But the question is: How did it get here? I doubt there are many 20th-century farmers driving around the Delta Quadrant. There are no signs of any wormholes or temporal anomalies in this region of space." Chakotay looks it over.

"Let's run a metallurgical analysis of the vehicle." Cody instructs.

Then there was a few loud bangs. Bria covers her ears as Cody pulls her to a wall to cover her. Others doing similar things.

"Sorry." Tom calls as the car starts to run.

"Next time you might give us a little warning, Mr. Paris." Kathryn scolds slightly.

"Aye, Captain." Tom clears his throat slightly.

"I suggest we increase the ventilation in the cargo bay before we are asphyxiated." Tuvok stays stoic in the gas fumes.

'Smells.' Bria coughs not liking the smell of this thing.

"Let's get you out of…" Cody starts then they hear a low beep.

"What was that?" The couple turns to the car.

"What is that? It's too regular to be random interference." Harry looks over the radio.

"I'm running the signal through the ship's database." Tuvok scans it. "It's an ancient Earth distress call known as an SOS. I've located the source of the SOS signal. It's coming from a planet in a star system bearing 310 mark 215." He relays.

"Mr. Paris, lay in a course." Kathryn goes into captain mode.

"Aye, Captain." Tom jumps out of his seat heading off.

"Wow." Bria stars amazed at the planet in front of them, her tail wagging.

"You stay here while I go with the team to check this out." Cody motions for her to stay put.

"What? Come on I can…" Bria starts.

"Be put in danger. And I'm not letting that happen. Not while I can help it." Cody cuts her off.

"I think I liked it better when I was in charge of you." Bria huffs her ears droop as her tail twitches and her arms crossed.

"But like me being able to show my concern better. Right?" Cody almost whispers kissing her cheek.

"Just be careful." Bria nuzzles into him for a moment, her hands on chest.

"Promise." Cody hugs her close kissing the top of her head.

Once down they find six pods. The people inside alive but clearly from a different time.

"I wonder how long they've been here for." Tom looks around at all of them.

"There's a woman here." Cody removes some of the dust from her window. "A. E-A-R-H-A-R-T." he reads.

"Earhart?" Kathryn turns around with wide eyes rushing over to the woman.

Returning to their parked ship they tell them what they found. Bria was excited to possibly talk to Earthlings from so long ago. Her tail wagging until told she couldn't go.

"Once again I'm restricted to where I can go." Bria's ears droop sighing heavily.

"It will be a quick mission. And I can ask anything you like." Cody tries to comfort her.

"It's not just that." Bria looks at him longingly.

"This is about the close calls isn't it?" Cody sits next to her.

"I've almost lost you twice now. I don't feel like risking it a third." Bria's ears droop with misty eyes.

"Then I won't go. Not this time." Cody strokes her face with his hand.

"Thank you." Bria leans into his hand nuzzling it.

When the others finally return with the pod people, they come with other humans as well. They explain their history and how those people are the 37's. The last of the thirty-seven people that were brought here and how they disrupted their graves. Kathryn then explains how they came here and how they're not dead.

That's when these distant cousins offered them a tour and time at their cities. Many liking this idea. Bria beaming to see a human city.

"This place is amazing." Bria looks at the towering buildings made out of material around them.

"It is something." Cody smiles walking about holding her hand.

"Look a restaurant!" Bria pulls him off her tail wagging like crazy.

Cody enjoyed seeing her so happy. He hadn't seen her ears bounce like that in a long time. It was nice to see.

These humans were friendly and offered all of them a place to stay. It was tempting. But all turned it down politely. They were happy to see a place like Earth but still wanted to have a home. There real home. As for the Mycolic's, this was a nice first look at their possible home but they're on this ship for the long hall.


	9. S2 Saber 4: Pups

Another month passes by in the blink of an eye. Yet also seems to drag on as they float through space with nowhere to go.

Late one night Bria jumps out of bed not feeling good. Rushing to the bathroom puking.

"Bria? What happened?" Cody rubs her back as she lets it out.

"D-don't… something… ate?" Bria gets out between heaves.

"Told you not to eat that chili." Cody tries to make a joke.

Bria laughs a bit but throws up again. She felt ill that made her whimper as he rubs her back. Cody can't do anything but pat her back as she lets it out.

The next morning Bria is sleeping soundly but a bit pale. Cody strokes her hair then kisses the top of her head before heading off to work.

"Hello Cody. Where's Bria?" Kathryn smiles as he comes on to the deck.

"She's not feeling well. I came to ask Kes to take a look at her later and her shift until she's feeling better." Cody looks over at the young Ocampa hopeful.

"I can do that." Kes nods with a small smile.

"Thank you." Cody nods himself. "What's that?" he looks at the red cloud in front of them.

"Small cloud of space organisms. We're going to be studying them for a few days." Kathryn explains.

"It's amazing." Cody stares amazed.

"Yes it is." Kes stares at it with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I should get to work." Cody nods heading for the lift.

'I just hope Bria feels better later.' Cody sighs as he heads down to the engine room.

Bria woke up feeling a bit ill but at least able to move. She decided to go to the medbay only to find a strange sight.

"Kes are you okay?" Bria sees her sweating like crazy locked in the doctor's room. "What happened?" she looks over at the doctor, whom still hasn't picked a name.

"I don't know. I was giving an exam and then she leaped up locking herself in there." Doctor looks at her worried.

"Bria? Are you feeling better?" Kathryn comes in with Neelix.

"Better?" Doctor turns to her.

"I was sick last night. But I'm feeling better." Bria tries to assure.

"Bed." Doctor points to the medical beds.

Bria sighs sitting on one of them as Kathryn talks with Kes. Doctor runs a few tests then sends her to her room to rest while they look after Kes. She agrees not wanting to give her what she has if she's going through something herself.

Staying in the room is unnerving. Kathryn comes by telling her what Kes is going through and that they're trying to get out of the swarm cloud they are in. She liked being kept informed but wanted to be there for Kes if she had to choose between having a kid or not.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Cody comes in to check on Bria.

"Still a bit ill." Bria holds a hand over her stomach. "How's everything going out there? Don't they need you?" she looks at him worried.

"We got free from the creatures and Kes seems to be doing better now that we're away from them. Doc thinks she was reacting to them." Cody assures her.

"That's good." Bria sighs with relief.

"Think you can eat something?" Cody strokes her face lightly.

"I kinda want food from home. I'm not sure the replicator has it." Bria shakes her head slightly.

"Worth a shot. What do you want?" Cody tries to convince her to eat.

"Rabbit. Rabbit stew." Bria looks at him pleadingly.

"Alright then." Cody kisses the top of her head.

He was halfway to the replicator when what she said hit both of them. She had told him about that stew and what it meant when a female wanted it. The two head for the medbay holding hands.

"Oh I was just about to call you. Your tests are back and you're perfectly healthy. Actually I have some news for you." Doctor smiles at them.

"I'm gonna have a pup?" Bria looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. But how did you…?" Doctor looks at them confused.

"Rabbit stew." They both say as if it should mean something to them.

"Well congrats." Doctor smiles at them. "I'll need to know how long your peoples' pregnancies are and any possible things that could go wrong. Growth rates." He explains.

"Yes sir." Bria nods her tail wagging.

After giving a small report they head to the galley for some food. Only to meet a congratulations cheer. Not only for them but for a human woman named Samantha Wildman.

The next few months are smooth sailing. This allowed the Mycolics get their room ready for a pup. Some helped contribute toys and clothes made by the replicator. Kathryn started working on a secret project for the pup.

"The baby's kicking like crazy." Samantha feels her growing six month along belly.

"At least you carry yours longer. Kaya won't stop." Bria holds her large stomach feeling the pup kicking.

"Carrying longer can be hard too." Samantha laughs. "Us mere humans have a long period of carrying and over active emotions." She jokes.

"Does yours start teething three months after birth?" Bria lifts a brow.

"No. But mine will have horns lining her/his forehead." Samantha looks over at her.

"You win." Bria sips her tea.

"Need anything else?" Neelix comes over to check on them.

"No. In fact I should be getting back to work." Samantha stands slowly.

"I'll go with you. I could use the walk." Bria manages to stand.

The two start up their game again. This time doing what they're most looking forward to with their child. Tying with that one.

"Need a hand down?" Harry offers a hand for Samantha.

"I'm fine Harry." Samantha laughs heading down the few steps to head for her station.

"How are you and the pup doing?" Kathryn smiles at Bria.

"We're fine. Just needed a small…" Bria holds her stomach as she feels a pain.

"Bria?" Harry runs over to help her.

"P-pup…" Bria huffs.

"Harry get her to the medbay! We'll call Cody!" Kathryn orders.

"Right." Harry nods helping her stand.

"Breath now Bria. Deep breaths and when I say push." Doctor instructs.

"Cody. Where's Cody?" Bria huffs.

"Here. Right here." Cody comes running in taking her hand.

Bria holds his hand tight. Him stroking her hair as she pushes. Both feeling their hearts racing during all of this until they hear the little howl. Time seems to stop in that moment.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy girl." Doctor hands over the ivory skinned and black furred pup over in a white blanket.

"Hi. Hi there Kaya, I'm your mommy." Bria cries holding her close.

"And I'm your daddy." Cody whispers gently stroking his thumb through her tuffs of red hair.

"I'll go tell the others." Kes smiles heading out.

The two are too wrapped up in each other and their new born pup. Cody snuggles Bria as she holds their mix eyed little one. When Kaya whines again Bria feeds her for the first time.

Hours later Kathryn comes to check on them. Finding Cody looking over his sleeping wife and pup.

"Captain." Cody whispers about to stand from his chair.

"At ease." Kathryn whispers holding up a hand.

"What are you doing here so late?" Cody looks at her confused.

"I only came to check on them and give my gift." Kathryn explains. "May I?" She looks over at the cradle.

"Please." Cody nods.

"She's so small." Kathryn looks in to see the sleeping baby girl on her back. "Hi there Kaya, welcome to Voyager. I made you a little something." She takes out a small yarn made yellow wolf doll.

"Captain…" Cody looks at her shocked and thankful.

"I could see how important those little things are to Bria and heard bits and pieces about her world. I didn't want her to lose this. Sorry it's late." Kathryn smiles over at him.

"Thank you for the gesture." Cody shakes his head slightly.

"You should get some sleep as well. You'll have double shifts now." Kathryn teases patting his shoulder.

"Just going to watch over them a bit longer." Cody smiles recovering his daughter with the blanket she kicked off.


	10. S2 Saber 5: Twisted

The new parents are given a few days off to get used to the added member of the family. Kaya mostly stays with Bria in the medbay as they get back to work. The doctor gives her a small piece of his office as a play area.

A few months later Bria and Cody wake up to Kaya crying.

"Kaya?" Bria looks up sleepily.

"I got her croí, you get some more sleep." Cody whispers pecking her forehead.

Bria lays back down as Cody slides out of bed. Picking up his princess patting her back as he walks the halls.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" Neelix looks over at the starting to go back down pup as Cody comes to the galley.

"She takes her naps just fine. Something about night, she just can't sleep." Cody keeps his tone low walking over to him. "Why are you up so early?"

"Starting a human style breakfast called buffet." Neelix starts up his stove. "Want me to heat up some tumi milk for her?"

"No thank you. We don't know how she'll react to new things yet." Cody shakes his head slightly.

Kaya starts stirring again whimpering. Cody pets her back again heading off on his way. She finally falls asleep after he makes it to the engine room. He stays there for a bit to make sure she's asleep.

"The poor thing couldn't sleep again?" Torres comes in to check on everything.

"At least she lets me sit here. I think she likes the swirling lights of the warpcore." Cody nudges to the big thing with swirling blue behind him.

"You going to be able to stay away for the party?" Torres teases.

"I think I'll sleep in. And might take the day off, if my boss doesn't mind." Cody looks over at her pleadingly.

"As long as I get snuggle time." Torres smiles softly at the sleeping pup.

"Deal." Cody agrees heading off to bed.

Gently placing her down in her crib he crawls into bed. Passing out as soon as his head hits the pillow.

"Cody. Croí, time to get up." Bria whispers shaking him lightly a few hours later.

"Sleeping in. You go." Cody manages to mutter shoeing her off.

"Did you tire daddy out?" Bria laughs picking up the happily yipping pup. "We'll save a big piece of cake for daddy. Okay?" she whisper nose kissing her baby.

Getting both of them ready for the party she heads for holodeck 2. A few people getting it ready for Kes's surprise second birthday.

"Oh come to Aunty Kathy." Kathryn kidnaps Kaya. "Who's the pretties girl on the ship? You are. Yes you are." She tickles her tommy making her tail wag as she yips.

"Look at the petite girl." A holographic woman smiles at the pup. "Such lovely eyes." The French woman tickles under her chin.

Bria smiles at that setting up the punch bowl with Neelix. Neelix smiles at this as well thinking the pup gives the ship a new light in their eyes.

"Want the rattle. Look at the rattle." Tom shakes a clear rattle with planet looking beads inside.

Kaya reaching up and gumming it with her teeth just about to start coming in. The others finding it cute.

"She really gives them a new hope." Neelix smiles at the scene.

"She does it for Cody and I as well." Bria smiles, her tail wagging.

"My turn." Torres takes her from the captain.

Torres makes funny faces at Kaya making her yip and tail wag. She loved the attention but started calling for her mom.

"Come here sweetie, time for you to eat." Bria takes a bottle out, having milked herself beforehand.

Kaya gums the bottle a bit then drinks. A little while later they all yell surprise for Kes's birthday party to start.

"This is all amazing." Kes smiles looking over it all.

"I'm sorry Kes I'll be right back. I forgot Sailor and your present in the room." Bria sighs with her ears drooped.

"It's fine, I'll see you when you get back." Kes assures.

"Wanna come with mommy? Maybe we can lay down with daddy." Bria smiles at her getting tired pup.

It was then the com call is made by Tuvok and it becomes distorted. Kaya cries from how loud it is even with her mom covering her ears. Luckily it cut off quickly.

"I'm sorry about that baby. It's okay now. It's okay." Bria nuzzles her pup to comfort her.

Kaya hics looking at her mom. She calms down a bit then Bria nose kisses her before walking again.

'This is weird.' Bria looks at the room with a lifted brow, it wasn't hers but it should be. 'Maybe a wrong turn.' She sighs heading off to look for her courters.

She didn't find it too odd getting turned around the first few times. She is still getting used to this ship. But after the fifth time she starts getting annoyed.

"Harry. B'Elanna. Do you know where are courters are?" Bria tries to keep a growingly tired and cranky Kaya calm.

"Does anyone know where the bridge is?" Tom looks at all of them confused as he Chakotay and Kathryn are brought there by the tirbo lift.

After a bit of talking they realize what is going on. That this misty fanuminon that has surrounded the ship as stopped it and is now messing with it. Everyone goes in different directions to stop this, Kes and Bria staying on Holodeck 2 with the Doctor.

"I know pup. I know." Bria tries to calm down Kaya whom is whaling.

"The distortion could be messing with her little senses." Doctor looks her over visually.

As the others return they try something drastic to stop the ship from twisting about. But then they decide they can't do anything more and brace for impact. As it swirls around them Bria feels like she's under water or a wave herself as she holds her pup close and then… then she's fine. Kaya still crying as everything is back into focus.

"Hey pup, are you looking for him." Cody comes in with the yellow doll they named Sailor and a colorful present.

Kaya sniffs snuggling Sailor and then calms down. Cody kissing the top of her head as he takes her from a clearly tired Bria.

"So where did you end up?" Bria looks over at him.

"In the galley with half the ship. You two alright?" Cody pats his baby girl's back as she drifts off finally calm again.

"Better now." Bria kisses his cheek.

"Any injuries? Or damage to the ship?" Kathryn looks over at him as she sits up from the couch she had been laid down on.

"None that I've seen captain." Cody shakes his head slightly.

"Thank goodness." Kathryn sighs with relief.

They all then head to the bridge to find everyone is fine. Neelix rejoining everyone in the galley with his homemade fudge cake they didn't get to beforehand. Everyone enjoying Kes's birthday now and all together.


	11. S2 Saber 6: Deadlock

Once the party is over they review the systems to find they are fine and that they have more data. Along with their systems copied and down loaded. They come to the conclusion that mist was some sort of being trying to communicate and meant no harm to them.

After that event a few more things happened. They found a planet that has prehistoric bird like people that live there and is covered in a mist that makes it hard for the scanners to find them. This actually helped Tom and Neelix become friends, finally.

Then they met more Ocampa. These had left long ago and seem to live longer than nine years; some even look twenty when twenty. They are cared for by the Caretakers mate. Whom, for some odd reason, chose to look like a young girl. After almost killing the crew, Kes and Bria for her down with their powers. After being freed from her forcfield cage she leaves with the Ocampas.

Finally Torres stops a self-aware missile she had reprogramed back in the Alpha Quadrant. She stops it from hitting a planet and in doing this gained allies whom plan to stop the rumors Kazon has made of them being planet killers.

Along with that Chakotay helped them find allies as well. Aliens his ancestors called the Sky People. Then they run into the Kazon again. Sadly Seska is able to kidnap Chakotay and steel his DNA to impregnate herself. Even called to say so.

Ten months have passed since then. Kaya teething and not happy about it.

"Here we go sweet heart." Bria hands her a cold teething ring.

Kaya naws it. Her little ears drooped as her mom holds her while having lunch with Samantha.

"Sorry, Cody really needed a break." Bria pets her daughter's back as she looks over at her friend.

"Oh it's alright." Samantha shakes her head slightly. "I can't wait for this little one to be here and then they can play together." She rubs her ready to pop belly.

"Get ready for sleepless nights. And if you need a hand let us know." Bria assures her.

"I appreciate that." Samantha nods.

"I should be getting back to work and get this one down for a nap." Bria sees the time. "Want me to help you back?" she glances at her friend as she stands.

"I've taken the day off and want to finish my tea." Samantha shakes her head with a soft smile.

Bria nods again heading off. Kaya still chewing on her ring with small whimpers.

By the time they get to the medbay she was calmed down and sleepy. Luckily she went down for her nap in the doctor's office sound asleep.

"She felt a bit warm. Can you check on her?" Bria whispers over to the doctor.

"Simple fever from teething. She'll be okay, but I'll keep an eye on it to see if it goes up." Doctor looks over the baby.

"Thank you." Bria smiles over at him.

"How's she been sleeping? Any better?" Kes takes the ring placing it in a cooler.

"Still needs daddy around two or three." Bria shakes her head. "I think she just likes the time with him."

"That's possible." Kes laughs quietly.

"Oh doctor! We need you!" Neelix comes in with an in labor Samantha.

Kaya wakes up at that. Bria sighs picking her up to get her back to sleep again. At the same time they were heading into a dangerous zone, Vidian territory. Voyager hit a temporal space and is stuck just in the middle of this space.

Samantha tries to push but something goes wrong. The baby's horns get stuck they teleport her out and into an incubator. They then start getting attacked by someone while trying to get free.

"I'm going to help with the injured. Kes keep Kaya here." Bria hands over her pup.

"Right." Kes nods taking the whimpering pup into her arms.

"We're leaking plasma! And got many injured!" Torres calls.

"I'm coming." Bria calls on the com.

"Bria no. Stay with Kaya!" Cody calls.

"Sorry Commander, but you go no say here." Bria falls into an old pattern without realizing it.

"Stubborn." Cody sighs heavily working on stabilizing the ship.

Bria treats a few burns. Then runs about helping where she can. Hearing Kes vanished she goes to where she was to remove Harry's body but feels a shift pulled on to a still put together Voyager halls. She's brought to the medbay by someone that looked familiar to her before passing out.

"She's the same as the second Kes. But in her case the DNA is off from Pack's." The doctor looks her over.

"Off? What do you mean off?" Kathryn looks at the short haired woman.

"Wolffe? Mon gra, what's going on?" A long red haired and green eyed Mac Tire comes in with a crying black haired pup in her arms.

"Erika." Wolffe kisses her lightly. "I had to be sure." He strokes her face with the back of his hand.

"Sure? Sure of what? Why aren't we free yet?" Erika looks at him worried bouncing their tan skinned son.

"Well we've had a bit of trouble and…" Wolffe looks over to the two women on the medical beds.

"Green necklace?" Erika stares at her double confused, her son playing with her violet one.

"Can you wake them?" Kathryn looks over at the doctor.

"Yes." The doctor nods.

"W-where am I?" Kes sits up.

"Voyager. Though not the one you know." Kathryn explains.

"Cap? When did you cut your hair?" Bria sits up seeing the odd looking captain.

"Bria?" Erika felt the air catch in her throat seeing the purple eyes.

"Erika?" Bria stares at the woman with the same scar standing in front of her with a young pup in her arms.

"Bria? Your sister? How is that possible?" Wolffe looks between them confused.

"The other Voyager, it must be a different reality. One where Bria lived instead of you." The doctor looks at the sisters.

"I'll try to get in contact with the other Voyager." Kathryn heads out.

"I can't believe it. I've always wanted to have one more day with you." Bria looks ready to cry.

"What's past is past." Erika says coldly.

"Haven't you wanted to see me? Do you still have our dolls?" Bria looks at her sadly.

"No. And you might have her face you're not my sister. You can't be." Erika starts to leave.

'I still have them.' Bria's ears droop.

'You do?' Erika stops turning hearing her thoughts.

Bria looks up at that. Both girls smiling a bit sadly at one another as they talk through their minds, neither looking forward to having to say goodbye again.

But then they feel a shock wave and hear the com call. Only one ship can get free and the Vidians are starting to board the put together ship. The sisters hid with the doctor and the baby as the Vidians start gathering organs. Wolffe and Harry take out the men looking for the others.

"There you are." Wolffe takes a hold of his wife and pup kissing her.

"Is the baby safe?" Harry looks over worried.

"Yes?" The sisters' nod confused.

"We've been ordered over to the other Voyager with Wildman's baby. Captain is going to destroy ours." Harry explains.

"But… but we can't just…" Erika starts.

"Erika." The doctor cuts her off. "You have a chance to have your sister back and if not that you have Dux to think about. Go. Go and live a life for all of us." He pets the sleeping pups head.

"Goodbye Doc." Erika hugs him.

"It's been an honor Doc." Wolffe shakes his hand.

"Get going." Doc chokes on his words motioning for them to go.

With that they go through the rift before the put together ship blows up. Cody rushing to the medbay the moment they're free.

"Wolffe?" Cody chokes on his words seeing him.

"Hey reg king." Wolffe smiles over at his thought long lost brother.

"So you picked by the book?" Erika teases as the doctor looks over Dux.

"So says the sis that fell for the wild sibling." Bria teases herself.

"Fair point." Erika laughs.

The sisters holding each other's hands. A part of them still thinking this could be a dream.

"He's healthy. Same for little Naomi." Doctor hands over the pup and looks over the Wildman hold her now alive child kissing her head, careful of the horns.

"Thanks Doc." Wolffe pats his shoulder.

"Doc?" Doctor ponders that for a name liking it.

Later on that night Cody found Wolffe in the galley with Dux. The two sat quietly for a bit.

"He can't sleep either huh?" Cody finally breaks the quiet.

"He's a bit fussy at night. He likes the warpcore light but with all the damage…" Wolffe sighs patting his son's back.

"Kaya is the same." Cody laughs quietly looking down at his daughter nuzzling into his chest.

"We'll have to exchange stories at some point." Wolffe smiles over at him.

"Yeah." Cody nods.

When both pups start to stir they stand up and decided to talk while walking about. Comparing and contrasting their realities. Some are the same in how they met their girls and some are different like Erika being a Jedi Knight and their war going a different way. Them running to get away from robotic brothers while Bria and Cody left assuring that wouldn't happen.


	12. S2 Saber 7: Basics PT1

Four more months have passed since the new passengers had joined them. They have started getting used to life with the new people. Rex and Wolffe are both in engineering and work well as a team as they once did before.

It didn't take long for Wolffe to be taken hostage by the bridge to help with navigation. He was really good at it and the help was needed while Samantha was one maternity leave.

Meanwhile Erika has started a star chart room. Marking where each Voyager has been and what places to avoid that her ship had gone to, the others thankful for that.

Bria stays in the medbay also watching over her nephew as well as her daughter. But got in trouble when the pups started making things float around them.

The two pups seem to get along well. Both women are grateful when Samantha, whom is taking time out from navigation, agrees to watch them during the day as a small daycare with her own daughter.

They have also had more trails to face, making new allies along with a few enemies. But that seems to be the case with Voyager. When a friend is made an enemy isn't far behind. Though it isn't always the case. They found another traitor on the ship thanks to Tom and Neelix's help. The traitor died trying to get the ship ready for Seska and Kazon to take. But fails and parishes during a struggle in engineering.

"Come on sweetie. Come on." Bria holds out her arms in Samantha's courters, a ten month old pup standing wobbly.

Kaya takes a few unsteady steps. She makes it about ten steps before falling on to her butt whimpering.

"She was so close." Samantha smiles holding four month old Naomi.

"That was so good pup. You almost made it." Bria picks her up nuzzling her.

Kaya continues to whimper as her mom nuzzles her. Calming down after a few minutes of kisses and snuggling Sailor.

"Did I miss it?" Erika comes to get Dux.

"Not yet." Bria shakes her head slightly.

"You'll get it little one." Erika kisses the top of her head.

Kaya was still sniffling a bit but was feeling better as she nuzzles into her mom's chest holding her yellow wolf. Dux yips seeing his mother hugging his blue one named Cap. Erika nuzzling him as she picks him up.

"Thanks for watching them Sam. We really ow you one." Bria smiles at her friend.

"I hope he wasn't too much to handle. He's been a bit cranky lately." Erika tickles his stomach making his tail wag laughing.

"Not at all. Nap time is a bit hard but other than that he's fine." Samantha smiles herself.

"Say bye-bye Mrs. Sam. Bye-bye Naomi. Bye-bye." The twins have their pups wave before heading out for the day.

"Bye-bye." Samantha does the same with Naomi.

The girls take the pups on a walk around the ship as they talk. The two stopping by the bridge to see everyone. Wolffe wanting to see his son before the girls took them to eat dinner.

"Oh hello there sweetie. Have we walked yet?" Kathryn pup naps her god daughter.

"Not yet, but got really close today." Bria shakes her head slightly.

"Oh, she'll get it. Won't you smart girl?" Kathryn nose kisses her making her little tail wag.

"Where's Wolffe?" Erika looks around as she puts her son down in the center area.

"He went to get a quick bite before his night shift." Tuvok says in his usual Volkin manner.

The two talk tech as they do Harry seems to have his attention moved from his screen. Kaya yips the others look stunned to see Dux clumsily walking to his stunned father. Him losing his balance almost there Wolffe catching him and everyone cheering.

"You did it. You did it my little trooper." Wolffe hugs him close.

"I'm so proud pup." Erika nuzzles his cheek with hers, Dux yips happily.

Kaya whimpers with her ears down. She wanted attention to. And a bit sad she wasn't the first.

"Oh sweetie, you'll get it." Bria takes her back nuzzling her.

"You two better get these young Voyagers fed and put to bed. They'll have new adventures every day." Chakotay smiles at them.

"Right." The sisters nod getting ready to head out.

"Captain, we're being hailed on a subspace frequency." Harry starts working again.

"Are there ships in the vicinity?" Kathryn looks over at him.

"Negative." Harry shakes his head.

"Tracking the source." Wolffe gets to his station, the girls looking on, falling into old patterns as generals before. "Seems like it's coming from an unmanned buoy. Coordinates 140 mark 317. It looks like a Kazon signal, Captain." He continues to look it over.

"Take us out of warp." The twins and Captain say.

"Sorry." The girls ears droop as they clear their throats getting looks.

"Open a channel." Kathryn ignores that.

"Chakotay, they're going to take your son. When Culluh saw the baby I hear them coming. I don't have much time. When he saw the baby wasn't his Please, Chakotay, help us not for me, for your son. I told you to stay out of here. No, please don't. Don't take him! I beg No! Please, no. No!" Seska calls holding an infant in her arms with the connection spotty and crackling.

The next morning they all met in the meeting room. They were going after the baby, if nothing else they would save the poor kid.

"I've been in touch with the Talaxian mining colony on Prema II. They're willing to come to our assistance if we run into trouble." Neelix gives his contribution.

"That's good for about 40 hours if we average warp 2. After that, we're out of their com range." Tom leans pack in his chair.

"Well, it's nice to know we have friends in the area. Thank you, Neelix." Kathryn smiles over at him.

"I recommend a full diagnostic of our tactical array prior to the start of the mission, Captain." Cody suggests.

"Agreed, but I want more from tactical, Lieutenant. I want to anticipate a trap. And I want a few tricks up our sleeves, if we need them." Kathryn nods over to him.

"Captain, I could program the deflector grid to make it look like we have help on the way. I'll show you what I mean. Excuse me, Doctor." Harry goes over to the video side monitor, putting the doctors signal to the side for the moment. "Echo displacement. Exactly. This is how we'd look to the enemy sensors. If we generate multiple decoy images like these, the Kazon would think that ships are coming toward us. We could create as many as we want." He points out his plan on the images.

"That's a good start, Harry. It should distract them for a while. But what else can we do if we're eventually intercepted by a superior force?" Kathryn looks around the room.

"If you don't mind, I do have something to add." The doctor calls and Harry brings him back up. "Thank you. Captain, I hesitate to offer suggestions in a field of endeavor that is not within my usual area of expertise…" he starts.

"Please, Doctor, your suggestions on any subject are always welcome." Kathryn shakes her head slightly.

"Really? In that case, you may expect several more on a variety of matters in the near future. Right now, may I suggest that we also consider attempting to create an actual holographic illusion of friendly ships." Doctor gives his idea.

"With all due respect, Doctor, we can't even figure out how to project you into this room. How are we supposed to create holographic ships in space?" Torres looks at him worried about the idea.

"I would humbly submit that my program is far more sophisticated than your run-of-the-mill hologram. In fact, projecting the illusion of a large three-dimensional object has been a trick of magicians for centuries." Doctor looks a bit annoyed at that but recomposes.

"We'll just do it with mirrors." Tom makes a bit of fun.

"Mr. Paris' predictable attempts at humor notwithstanding, that is precisely what I would suggest. Installing holo-emitters along the hull with parabolic mirrors to enlarge the images as they are reflected into space." Doctor explains in more detail.

"We're going to use up a lot of our power reserves trying to pull it off." Harry ponders.

"If these ships can fool the Kazon, it's worth it." Bria tries to assure.

"But can they?" Erika keeps cool looking around the room.

"If the Kazon scan the holograms, they will immediately realize there are no life signs on board, no power signatures." Tuvok explains.

"Okay, so we can't fool them for long, but maybe it'll be long enough." Wolffe gives his suggestion.

"It's an advantage."

"And we'll need every advantage we can get on this mission. Work on the Doctor with it, B'Elanna. Mr. Kim, cut power to all systems to minimum requirements. I don't want to show up on any Kazon long-range scanners. Mr. Paris, locate the warp signature from Cullum's ship and set a course to follow warp 2." Kathryn looks over at everyone giving orders.

"Aye, Captain." They all nod.

"Dismissed." Kathryn motions for everyone to stand and head out.

"Uh, excuse me, but there is one more thing." Chakotay stands with shaking eyes as everyone looks over at him. "Thank you." He almost whispers.

"We'll get him." Cody pats his shoulder.

"No one left behind." Wolffe nods.


	13. S3 Saber 1: Basics PT2

While in Kazon space, they find a nearly destroyed ship with a Kazon male nearly dead. They save him and get him to agree to help them. But halfway through that territory they find he was a trap. He kills himself and weakens the ship by combusting himself damaging the ship. Everyone dragged to the holding cell and stripped of their badges.

"You alright?" Bria's ears are drop looking over at a beaten up Cody, holding their crying pup.

"Had a disagreement with our guests." Cody snarls a bit looking over at one of the guards. "You two okay?" he strokes Bria's cheek.

"We're okay." Bria leans into his hand. "She's just scared." She pets her back gently.

After making a count they know how many people are with them. Thankfully it seemed the only ones missing are Tom, whom was in a shuttle, and , a member that had gone mad and was under room arrest. All believe he was killed in the blast since his room was close by.

A few days later they are dropped off at a very young looking planet. Volcano in front of them, but the beating sun was more of a heat concern. Then there were the endless baring plains and mountains on either side. They were then shoved off on to the planet, Seska standing there with glee holding the child.

"A fitting end for a people who would not share their technology. Let's see if you manage to survive without it." Culluh smirks motioning around to the hard to survive planet.

"I'll take care of our son Chakotay." Seska smirks heading back on to the ship.

"All right. Let's go." Kathryn motions for them to go. "We've got to find water and shelter. We'll divide the crew into teams." She makes sure everyone is with her.

"Each of you will be a team leader. Make it clear to all your people that we expect to be rescued and our job is to survive until help arrives." Chakotay looks at all of them.

"Do you really think it's likely that someone will find us, Captain?" Neelix whispers walking alongside her.

"You're the morale officer, Neelix. You give me an answer." Kathryn looks over at him.

"Help is on the way!" Neelix heads off.

"Maybe Tom's shuttle got through." Harry walks next to her.

"It's very important that this crew be given a sense of hope. That's our most important job right now." Kathryn explains breathing heavy.

"Our top priority is drinking water. Second is shelter to spend the night." Cody, in commander mode, looks around at the endless dirt. "A clearing with a protected side like the base of a cliff would be best." He adds.

"Food, fuel look for all the basic survival requirements. That includes anything that can be used as a tool or a weapon." Wolffe goes into his commander mode.

"We'll reconvene here in about two hours." Tuvok adds stone faced.

"All right, start dividing the crew. Looks like we don't have much daylight left. We'll spread the teams out in a standard alpha search pattern to see what we have to work with." Kathryn sends everyone off.

After hours of looking and trying to keep the babies cool. They finally found a place that could work. They get inside and try to figure out what to do. The guys having the girls and pups stay in the shade as they help with other things. The pups finally sleeping in their mothers' arms.

The girls glance at each other as the captain does her rounds. They'll have to talk to her later. But for now, just barking orders is fine. Later on they're called to a mouth of a tunnel to find some beast had taken one of their men.

"It's all that left of Hogan's uniform, Captain. We didn't find anything else." Cody hands the tattered uniform shirt to her.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't told Hogan to pick up those bones…" Neelix beats himself up.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Neelix." Kes rubs his arm.

"Stop it. There's no time to worry about blame. Hogan was a fine officer and a good man. And our job is to make sure his death is the last one for a long time. I will not let this planet destroy my crew. Kes, see to it that everyone knows the tunnels are off limits. I want clear safety protocols established. Mr. Tuvok, we need weapons." The captain commands with worry in her eyes.

"I have already begun to design some rudimentary devices, Captain." Tuvok nods.

"What's our food and water status?" Kathryn turns to the others looking a bit dizzy.

"I know it sounds grisly, but I can make solar stills with the material from this uniform. We could have water tomorrow." Chakotay holds the bloody shirt.

"Do it." Kathryn commands.

"Captain, none of the search teams were able to find plants of any nutritional value." Wolffe relays worried as he looks over at his wife and pup.

"Then tell the crew to start turning over rocks." Kathryn starts flipping rocks over finding maggots. "If anyone balks at eating these, tell them it's an order from their Captain. They may be the difference between life and death." She shows them with a serious tone and expression.

Hours later, they are all staying close to one another. The girls holding their pups close with the guys huddled close to them.

"Huddle together in groups. That'll preserve body heat. This is no time to be shy." Kathryn orders walking around.

'We need to tell them.' Bria looks over at her sister.

'No. Not yet. They need to stay focused.' Erika makes sure Dux is warm.

'And if she gets hurt?' Bria's ears droop snuggling Kaya close.

'You have a point. But let's wait until the morning. Let them do what's needed for now. Agreed?' Erika glances over at her.

'Agreed.' Bria kisses her pup's head hoping she stops shivering soon.

"Trapped on a barren planet and you're stuck with the only Indian in the universe who can't start a fire by rubbing two sticks together. I was never good at this as a child and I'm still not good at it." Chakotay sighs heavily feeling useless.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. None of the others have had any success with it either. Must be the wood. We need kindling of some sort. What?" Kathryn notices the odd way he's looking at her.

"Something my father once told me about starting a fire." Chakotay looks at her hair.

Each woman contributed to the hair kindling. At last a fire going and everyone trying to stay close. But they let the woman and babies be the closest.

"If we put some bigger rocks around the fire, they'll reflect the heat better. I'm going to go get some." Neelix goes off to get some.

All too tired and hungry they didn't notice he was gone. That is not until the morning when they did a count to find Neelix and Kes gone.

"There are signs of a struggle near the edge of camp." Cody looks at the ground crouched slightly.

"I found alien tracks." Wolffe comes back from looking around.

"Well, I'm better at tracking than starting fires." Chakotay looks at them ready to go.

"I've completed a few weapons that might be appropriate, Commander." Tuvok holds a spear and bow.

"This is thoughtful of you, Tuvok. But my tribe never used bows and arrows and I've never even shot one." Chakotay eyes the bow.

"This is mine. I taught archery science for several years at the Vulcan Institute of Defensive Arts. Take as many crew members as you need." Tuvok hands him the spear.

While they were gone to get their people back with a few others, the girls eyed the captain. They had to tell her something but weren't shore how to. Finally getting up the guts the others come back having to run and hide from the natives. They were trying not to use lethal force for first contact. News would have to wait a while more.

"After what transpired, I believe we have to prepare ourselves for an alien attack, Captain. Our priority should be to increase the weapons arsenal, and to begin training everyone in the use of these weapons." Tuvok works on a new weapon.

"I don't like the sound of that, Lieutenant. We may have to coexist with these aliens a long time." Kathryn shakes her head feeling off.

'I'll ask the Bria to look me over later.' Kathryn ponders whipping her brow.

"Nevertheless…" Tuvok starts.

"I agree with the Captain." Chakotay cuts him off. "We have to find a way to share this world with them." He continues.

"You may find nobility in the savage, Commander, but he is only interested in killing you." Tuvok looks over at him.

"I don't believe that." Chakotay shakes his head.

"Captain!" Harry points to the erupting volcano.

"I think our top priority has just been dictated." Kathryn stands.

"Break camp!" Cody orders, keeping his family close.

"We've got to get out of here before it blows!" Wolffe does the same.

They head off. Helping the natives they are brought to their safety zone. Safe they start to relax.

"Can you come with me Bria?" Kathryn walks over to them playing with her hands.

"Sure." Bria nods handing a playful Kaya over to Cody.

Once in a back tunnel of the cave, Kathryn sits to be looked over. She gives her symptoms.

"What's going on Bria? Do you know what I have?" Kathryn sees her downed ears and clearly knowing look.

"Well…" Bria takes a deep breath and tells her.

Kathryn's eyes widen as she touches her stomach. Bria takes a hold of one of her hands to help her feel steady and know she's not alone.

Not to long after Tom arrives with Voyager. He was beaten up and had a Talaxian crew with him, the Kazons' gone. Well those that weren't dead from the resege.

"Welcome back, Captain." Tom smiles as they make it to the bridge after the bodies are brought out by the others.

"Well done, Lieutenant." Kathryn nods, a bit distracted.

"I had a lot of help the Talaxians, Doc, Mr. Suder." Tom relays.

"Suder?" Wolffe looks surprised.

"We thought he was killed during the initial attack." Cody has a lifted brow.

"No. He and the Doctor sabotaged the ship. Suder disabled the phasers before they killed him." Tom looks down sadly at that.

Debriefing Doc tells them the baby wasn't Chakotay's but Culluh's. He seemed a bit down at that, but also relieved.

Once the ship is cleaned up they head off. Back on the course to Earth.

Later on that night Cody is helping Kaya practice taking steps. Bria watching from the bathroom door in her robe.

"Is this an invite? Or just amazed?" Cody looks over at her flirty, Kaya now playing with Sailor.

"Just thinking." Bria shakes her head.

"About what?" Cody chuckles.

"If I was pregnant when we first started our relationship… what would you have done?" Bria looks at him with reflective eyes.

Cody sees that look and stands. He rushes over to her.

"Croí, what's going on?" Cody takes a hold of her hand with one and the other's thumb is stroking her cheek. "Are you unhappy? Did I do something?" he looks at her lovingly yet worried.

"YOU are amazing." Bria smiles lightly placing her hand on his and nuzzles it with her cheek.

"Then what brought that on?" Cody looks at her confused but a bit more relaxed.

"I guess I was just thinking how their situation is similar to ours was and then-" Bria sighs.

"Wait, who's situation?" Cody cuts her off more curious now.

"Kathryn and Chakotay." Bria is a bit hesitant since they were having the talk to night.

"How far?" Cody realizes where this is going.

"Four months." Bria's tail wags slightly.


	14. S3 Saber 2: Dead Man PT1

Chakotay and Kathryn finally come clean about their relationship. But forgo a marriage ceremony. At least for the time being. They will raise the child together but want to know if this will last before tying themselves together in holy matrimony.

Giving birth to a healthy boy they smile at the little guy. He looks like his father and has his mother's big blues. They name him Ahusaka, Ahusaka V. Janeway. Or Sasa, as Kaya calls him. It even being her second word much to Cody's dismay.

A year after his birth they are married. The two finally admitting they love each other.

Sadly they hit the three year mark of their fifty-five year journey. Or at least that's how long it will be without short cuts along the way. Again making allies along the way along with learning what else is out there.

They almost had a short cut back to Earth. A wormhole that appears only once every seven years, but were forced to give it up as they send two large eared aliens from that space back through it so they leave the people they had scammed alone. The twins and troopers not looking forward to meeting 'Ferengis' again. According to the others this is what they do; scheme, gamble, and all around sleemos.

On one day Cody comes back to his quarters. As he does he finds Bria putting their three year old to bed.

"Hey there." Cody smiles leaning on the crib.

"Hello." Bria says coldly as she heads out.

'That was odd.' Cody feels the chill.

"Did I do something?" Cody takes a hold of her hand worried.

"What time is it?" Bria stares at him sharply.

"Nine. W-" Cody starts then recalls releasing her. "We were supposed to have family time at the holo beach hotel." He rubs between his eyes.

"From five to eight." Bria glares then starts stress cleaning. "We waited. And waited. But no you." She picks up the toys.

"Bria I'm sorry. I had to help with something wrong with the engine and I…" Cody starts.

"Lost track of time? That seems to be your mantra lately." Bria turns to him angry shoving the toys in his arms to put in the toy chest.

"Bria I really didn't mean to miss it." Cody throws them in to the fake gemmed chest following after her.

"You've said that before too." Bria huffs with her tail twitching.

"Bria," Cody pulls her into a hug. "Let me make it up. Please." He caresses her face.

"How?" Bria eyes him still mad but lessening at his desire to make it up.

"The Howl. The Howl is coming up. I'll set up a holodeck for it and we will spend the whole day together." Cody tries to convince.

"You'll set it up? And you'll stay with us the whole day?" Bria eyes him.

"I swear it. Please believe me." Cody he pecks her lips lightly.

"One last shot. One." Bria holds up a finger. "You forget or miss it and you're out of the den. Got it?" she warns.

"Yes ma'am." Cody nods.

He moves to kiss her again but she stops him with her finger tips on his lips. He looks at her confused.

"You're not off the hook for missing this day." Bria shakes her head tossing him a blanket and pillow.

"But why?" Cody looks at her longingly.

"One, you've missed a few. Two, you were supposed to start teaching Kaya to swim today. Three, this is insurance you remember your promise." Bria counts off with her fingers.

"Bria…" Cody starts.

"Nighty-night." Bria closes their bed room door with a satisfied smile.

Cody sighs going to set up his make shift bed. He stares at his ring a small smile as he kisses it before turning over to sleep.

Cody kept to his word on working on this project. The others liking the idea of this holiday. Neelix looking forward to getting a better idea of what Mac Tire was like. The girls are very private about it.

"Looks like he's really trying to make things up to you." Kathryn smiles as their kids play on an Earth styled playground on a holo deck.

"He should, even Wolffe hadn't gotten that bad." Erika huffs, her tail tapping into the grass.

"Well at least he's trying." Bria looks over at the kids playing.

"Sasa catch." Kaya gently throws him a blue ball.

The boy catches it, falling on his butt. He smiles over at her as he stands again.

"Kk." The blue eyed two year old rolls it to her.

"Sasa play." Dux's ears are down taking a hold of his arm.

"My Sasa." Kaya takes a hold of his other arm.

"Mine. Mine. Mine." The two go back and forth.

"Okay that's enough you two." The others pick them up.

"Maybe it's a good think Naomi caught a cold." Kathryn laughs patting her son's back.

"I think it's nap time anyway." Bria adds.

"No. No nap." Kaya pouts with puffed cheeks.

"Yes nap and then we have dinner with daddy." Bria smiles at her.

Kaya's ears are still drooped with puffed cheeks. She wants to see her daddy but doesn't want to lay down when she could play with her Sasa.

"See you later." Erika chuckles at the pouting face, her son the same.

"Cody? Did you get done early?" Bria comes in to see him there.

"Dada." Kaya cheers with a wagging tail.

"Hey there baby." Cody takes her into his arms. "Ready for nap time?" he kisses her cheeks.

"No nap." Kaya pouts again realizing daddy wasn't going to take her off for fun.

"What if I read to you? Will you go down then?" Cody tempts.

The small girl still had puffed cheeks for a bit. But the idea of a story was nice.

"Lil Star?" Kaya looks at him pleadingly.

Lil Star is a book from Earth. It's of a little star that runs off to Earth to have fun but then can't get back. He goes on a lot of adventures to get back.

"Yes princess." Cody pecks her forehead then walks into the room.

Bria smiles at that then turns to see a bag on the couch with a tablet on top of it. Frowning she looks it over. A week long mission to a forest planet that is at least a week away both ways.

'Three weeks. He's going on a three week trip? And he didn't…' Bria nearly growls.

"Okay. She's d-" Cody comes out only to have his tablet thrown at his head.

"You're going on a mission? A mission? And you didn't tell me?" Bria snarls quietly.

"Bria I was chosen I didn't…" Cody starts to defend.

"Yeah right! Once a trooper. Always a trooper." Bria barks. "You NEED the thrill. The adventure."

"That's not true." Cody goes on guard angry himself now.

"Yes it is! And apparently it's more important than your family." Bria barks staring at him furiously.

"If that's how you feel than maybe we should just end this? After all you just needed a mate to keep your people going right?" Cody shouts himself.

Bria falters at that her eyes swelling with tears. Cody feels a shock run through him. Cody tries to step over to her but they had apparently gotten load and woke up Kaya, whom is now crying. Bria goes in to comfort her.

Cody goes to the door but stops short. Taking his bag he heads off for the shuttle.

"You okay?" Tom glances over at him as he flies the ship.

"Fine." Cody stares out at the endless stars with a clearly not alright expression on his face.

"Worried about being away on the anniversary?" Wolffe, whom had also been picked, glances over at him.

"Anniversary?" Neelix looks over at him confused.

"The summer is hard for the girls. Their people were infected with a deadly virus made just for them during that time. The day they were launched is during our first week away. I haven't been away from her during any of them before." Wolffe sighs heavily at that.

'I haven't either. How could I forget that was coming up?' Cody's eyes shook as he stared off into space reflecting.

The trip itself is smooth sailing. It's when they arrive it becomes hectic.

"Tom keep her steady!" Wolffe shouts as the shuttle starts to buckle in the air.

"I'm trying. Something is pulling us down." Tom tries to pull up with all his might.

"Look out!" Cody shouts as they come to a canyon edge.


	15. S3 Saber 3: Dead Man PT2

The trip itself is smooth sailing. It's when they arrive it becomes hectic.

"Tom keep her steady!" Wolffe shouts as the shuttle starts to buckle in the air.

"I'm trying. Something is pulling us down." Tom tries to pull up with all his might.

"Look out!" Cody shouts as they come to a canyon edge.

Meanwhile back on Voyager Bria wakes up to Kaya crying. She picks up her pup patting her back.

"It's alright pup. You're okay. Did you have a bad dream?" Bria pats her back walking about the quarters.

"Dada. Dada owy." Kaya whimpers.

"Oh sweetie." Bria hugs her close.

'She must be picking up on my fears. I should call him, clear the air for both of us.' Bria continues to rub her baby's back trying to calm her down.

A few hours later Chakotay wakes up to a ring at their door. Kathryn sound asleep next to him.

'I doubt a solar storm would wake her.' Chakotay kisses her head then heads to the door.

"Bria? What are you doing here?" Chakotay seems surprised to see her.

"I know it's really late but…" Her ears are pinned down, holding a still sniffling but calming Kaya.

Chakotay moves so she can come in then goes to stir Kathryn. It doesn't take her long to see what's going on. Turning on a living room lamp they sit on the couch.

"I'm so sorry about showing up so late." Bria pets her now growingly sleepy pups back.

"What happened?" Kathryn speaks gently with concern on her face.

"Cody and I… we had a fight about the mission and… and it kinda exploded." Bria chokes out the words.

"Let me take her to the nursery." Chakotay holds out his hands for the half asleep child.

Bria nods handing her over. Kaya whimpers a bit but snuggles into the man's chest as he walks her to a nearby room.

"I'm so sorry. If I know it would cause a fight I wouldn't have assigned him t-" Kathryn starts.

"Assign? H-he didn't choose it?" Bria looks at her with shock and repent.

"Oh no. They were some concerns about the environment and when I looked over their files… I'm so sorry Bria. I didn't know you two were having trouble." Kathryn places her hands on to of Bria's shaking ones.

"I need to talk to him. Can we contact them? Please?" Bria's eyes shake.

"Of course. But you should get some sleep first. I'll get you an extra blanket." Kathryn pats her head as she stands.

Bria hugs the blanket close. She was wrong. Wrong about his reason. And needed to make this right.

Back on the planet, Cody woke up to an alarm sounding. The shuttle is tattered with small sparks going off. Trying to move he holds his right arm and a sharp pain in his left side.

"Cody, can you stand?" Wolffe holds his hurt leg.

"I think so." Cody huffs as he stands.

Cody almost falls over but a beaten up Tom caches him. A hurt Neelix helping Tom get him out. With little survivable supplies and all hurt, they barely make it to a small cave.

"I'll treat Cody. You bandage Wolffe's leg." Tom calls to Neelix.

"Right." Neelix nods taking some wraps and hypo spray out of a bag.

Tom places Cody's arm in a splint and a sling. Then cuts off his shirt to see what the pain in his side is. Tom looks worried seeing small bits shrapnel sticking out.

"I-it's bad. I-isn't it?" Cody huffs.

"No. Not that bad. Just… difficult." Tom tries to assure.

"Y-you're bad l-lair." Cody huffs passing out.

"Cody!" Wolffe calls.

"He's fine, just passed out." Tom assures him.

'But if we don't get out of here soon…' Tom can't finish the thought.

"I'm going back in to get whatever else I can find. Keep an eye on him." Tom flinches as he stands.

"Tom." Neelix stands stopping him at the mouth of the cave. "He isn't good is he?" he looks back at the hurt man.

"Let's just say we should get out of her fast." Tom whispers heading out.

Tom heads in to the ship to find what he can. The shuttle unable to fly but can let out an S.O.S signal.

"Tom. Tom are you there? Tom?" The captains muffled calls can be heard.

"Hey cap." Tom finds the communicator buried under dibry.

"Tom what happened to the shuttle?" Kathryn looks at all of the damage from the small screen.

"We couldn't break free from some pull." Tom explains as he tries to gather things, still hurt.

"Where's Cody? Is he okay?" Bria looks at him scared.

"He's hurt. Badly. I would have been too if he hadn't covered me." Tom holds his most likely bruised side. "I have an S.O.S going. Find us and do it fast. We're in a cave a few feet from the shuttle." He gets out before the signal cuts out.

'I hope they got it.' Tom sighs heavily getting things for them.

Back on the ship Bria nearly passed out. All her fear coming to light at once. Chakotay takes her to the medbay to lay down.

"How is she?" Erika pets her head, trying to keep from shaking at the news herself.

"She's in shock from it all but she doesn't appear to be in danger." Kes explains.

"Even when she does wake up she'll be far too fragile to go anywhere." Doc explains to the Janeways.

"We'll go to get them." Kathryn sighs a bit heavily.

"I'll go with a team once we're there. You stay on board." Chakotay motions for her to stay.

"Chakotay…" Kathryn starts.

"Kathryn, we have a son that will need you and a crew that does as well." Chakotay cuts her off. "Stay here." He points to the ship.

"Alright." Kathryn sighs but agrees.

"I'm coming." Erika walks over to him.

"Erika…" Chakotay shakes his head slightly.

"You really think you can stop me from going?" Erika's tail twitches with her hands on her hips.

Chakotay simply motions for her to follow him. He wasn't going to win this fight and he knew it. They had a four day flight, even at warp and would need every hand on deck.

On the planet they all try to stay safe and keep Cody with them. They were able to stop most of the bleeding and get some shards out. But one was too deep and can't be removed without damaging some blood vessels.

"T-Tom, re-reorder." Cody huffs.

"Why do you want that?" Tom eyes him.

"Y-you know." Cody looks at him, a fever raging from the infection from the one shard left.

"No. No they'll be here soon. Just wait." Tom tries to assure him.

"P-please." Cody huffs with begging eyes.

"Just don't give up." Tom whispers handing it to him.

Cody nods then Tom leaves to check on the other two and give him privacy. Taking a deep breath he turns it on.

"Hey Bria. I know… I know we didn't part on the best of terms. And I do fear that's why you're with me at times. But… but then I remember. I remember the way you couldn't stop crying or holding me close when I came to your room. And the trails we faced." Cody says choking up and coughing.

'I'm not going to last much longer.' Cody's vision goes in and out.

"I'm sorry I said it. Please know I love you and Kaya with all my heart. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm leaving you l-like your father did. Please tell… tell Kaya about me. I… I love you." Cody finishes before passing out, the recorder falling to the ground.

"He's just in… Cody!" Tom rushes over to him. "No. No come on. Stay with us Cody. Stay with us." He tries wake him.

"His pals his threading, we have to get him back now." Erika turns to them panicked.

"Chakotay to Voyager, one emergency beam out to the medbay fast." Chakotay hits his side button.

"We still have interference. We can't beam him, it would be too dangerous." Torres calls from the engine room.

"We have found it the source though. It's in the cave." Harry calls.

The others rush in to find it. Cody, barely able to keep his eyes open, looks to see a blurry image of Bria in front of him.

"B-" Cody couldn't even get her name out.

"Hold on croi, hold on. Please." Bria takes a hold of his hand tears falling down.

'Smile. Please don't let your tears be the last thing I see. Please.' Cody could feel himself fading.

"Erika! Please do something!" Bria cries over the com.

"We found it." Erika calls stunned as she stares at a large white kyber crystal.

"Captain this could give us the power to get home in just a few days. But it would take a week just to dig it out." Tom relays.

"Cody doesn't have that long. And how are we supposed to destroy something this large?" Neelix points out.

"Bria, Kes, and I can. If we focus on its weak point we can shatter it. But it won't have any power anymore." Erika relays.

"Do it." Kathryn doesn't even hesitate. "Tom, have you, Neelix, and Wolffe with Cody to beam up. The rest of you help by blasting it with your fazers." She orders.

"Aye captain." They all go where needed.

In a matter of minutes it was destroyed and a very weak Cody beamed to medbay for surgery. The girls passed out from the stress of that. Chakotay takes the recording, after seeing it he deletes it. Bria didn't need to see that, his weakest point of it all and the moment he began to fade.

They stay in orbit so they can fix the shuttle. Doc declaring they shouldn't move until Cody and the girls are stronger. Bria not leaving Cody's side for much.

"You sure he's stable?" Bria whispers looking over at Doc.

"He's stable and gaining strength. It's just a matter of time before he wakes up. Just stay hopeful." Doc pats her shoulder.

"I'll be back in the morning." Bria kisses the top of his head then heads off.

"Mama." Kaya comes into her room rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Hey baby. What's the matter?" Bria brings her into bed with her.

"No sleep." Kaya looks at her with downed ears.

"You worried about daddy too huh?" Bria brushes her hair behind her ears.

Kaya nods snuggling into her mother's chest. Bria kisses the top of her head humming as she holds her close. The two drifting off together.

"Doc to Bria Mycolic." Doc calls over the com.

"Here." Bria replies sleepily.

"Sleepy." Kaya rubs her eyes sitting up.

"Someone is awake." Doc calls with a chip tone.

The two didn't even change. Some guys staring at Bria running down the halls in her silky cream colored nightgown.

"Hey there." Cody looks over at his girls still tired.

"Dada." Kaya hugs him as she is placed on his bed.

"You scared us." Bria looks at him teary eyed.

"Sorry I'm late." Cody smiles softly at his wife.

"I'll forgive you." Bria pecks his lips.

"Icky." Kaya sticks out her tongue.

"Please think that for a long time." Cody pets her head.


	16. S3 Saber 4: Amends

Once Cody was up and about Doc gave Bria a piece of his mind sneaking off like that. And demanded they have counseling of their own. Sadly Tuvok was given that job. Luckily after one session Chakotay takes over. Things getting better slowly between the couple.

They stay above for a while longer finding more of these crystals, only smaller. They won't help the engines but it'll help save energy in everything else and give them some time to restore of some things. The planet also has many fruits and herbs to use as well.

After a week of gathering, it is time to head out again. Everyone trying to get back into the swing of thing.

"Cody? What are you doing?" Bria holds a tired Kaya in her arms.

"Crib go bye-bye?" Kaya's ears droop seeing her dad setting up a hanging bed.

"Well we talked about her moving to a real bed so…" Cody finishes hanging it.

"Talk. We hadn't decided what was best style. And a hanging bed?" Bria eyes him.

"It's safe. I added a button that gives it a small field to keep her from falling out." Cody assures her.

"Cody…" Bria sighs starts.

"Can we see if she likes it first?" Cody pleads.

"Okay." Bria nods.

Cody places her on the bed. Kaya sniffs it as she sits. Moving it swings a bit. This scared Bria and Kaya froze for a moment. But then her tail wags as she shifts letting it sway laughing happily.

"Do you like your big girl bed?" Cody smiles at her softly.

"Big girl? Kaya big girl?" Kaya looks at her parents with big eyes.

"Getting there." Bria nods with a small smile.

Kaya's tail wags again with little yips. She then checks out the bed excitedly. Snuggling the new pillows and feeling the fluffy blankets. Then plays with the pearl shaped switch that turns on a little star fish nightlight above her. This went on until she finally fell asleep, running out of her new found burst of energy.

"Sorry, I didn't think she'd get so hyper." Cody sighs sitting on the couch.

"Cody what's going on with you? You've been acting odd for weeks now. Taking on extra chores and tasks. Going out of your way to pick me up from shifts. Picking Kaya up. Extra family meals." Bria names them off.

"It's wrong I want to do all of this?" Cody gets a bit defensive.

"Cody that's not what I mean." Bria tries to talk to him.

"I'm gonna be late for my shift." Cody heads out.

In the engine room he works as he can. Holding his side from time to time. His wounds are still healing. But taking it easy isn't exactly a trait troopers learned. Feeling dizzy he almost losses his balance but Torres catches him.

"Okay, I agreed to let you stay here as long as you/I did work at a desk." Cody talks with her at the end.

"Then sit." Torres gently sits him in a chair. "Really you're difficult. You've been working extra hard lately." She sighs.

"Why does everyone think working hard is wrong or odd?" Cody huffs holding his side.

"I'm not saying that." Torres shakes her head. "I'm saying take it easy. Let yourself heal. Spend time with your family." She kneels placing her hands on top of his.

"I don't think I'm welcome there." Cody sighs heavily with shaking eyes.

"Is therapy not going well? I thought Chakotay was doing it now." Torres looks at him worried.

"Therapy is going fine. It's just… she seems to not like me around as much." Cody sighs heavily.

'I can understand with what I said.' Cody's eyes shake remembering it.

"Maybe you should talk with Chakotay. Not with Bria. Just… husband to husband." Torres suggests.

"After shift." Cody turns his chair to his area.

"Now." Torres turns his chair and points to the door.

Sighing he heads off. Chakotay takes him to one of the holodecks, setting it up as a hotel by a beach side. The two talking about what has happened and what was said as they eat some lunch.

"I have to say I agree, with Bria." Chakotay sips his juice.

"What's wrong with wanting to be better?" Cody huffs.

"Better? What do you mean by that?" Chakotay lifts a brow.

"Be a better husband and father." Cody is still fuming a bit.

"Why would you need to be better? What's wrong with the you that you are?" Chakotay looks over at him confused.

"Bria was right, I do desire adventure. I do miss the endless battles in the Gemini Galaxy. At least at times." Cody rubs his cup with his thumbs.

"And you ecnoliged it during our sessions." Chakotay adds sipping his drink.

"I just… I want to make amends like you said." Cody sighs heavily.

"When I suggested that I meant both of you. You both made mistakes and hid fears. Amends just means finding that spark again. Ask us or your brother to watch Kaya and take a night for the two of you. On Earth we call it 'Date night' it helps couples." Chakotay explains.

"Have I really been over doing it?" Cody looks over at him curious yet also not wanting his answer.

"A bit." Chakotay measures with his fingers, Cody sighing heavily. "But it's normal after the scare you had. Just don't let it rule you." He pats his shoulder.

"Thanks." Cody gives a small smile. "I think I'm going to go find my wife and talk this out. Plan a… date night." He stands feeling a bit better.

The two talk and apologize to each other again. They really had gotten bad at communicating with each other. Kaya only had one question about this. Was the swing bed leaving? Seeing her downed ears both agreed it would stay.

A few nights later date night was in motion. Harry agreed to babysit so they could take over holodeck three for the night. Cody went ahead to set up where they would be staying.

"Wow." Harry's eyes widen seeing Bria in her white long tie behind the neck dress.

"Down boy, I'm not your date tonight." Bria teases as he comes in and she goes looking for her shoes.

"No I just… where's Kaya?" Harry stops digging his whole by clearing his throat.

"Haha!" Kaya runs hugging his leg.

"Hey there squirt." Harry pets her head.

"Up!" Kaya demands smiling.

Harry picks her up laughing as he tosses her up lightly then catches her, the pup laughing. Then he tickles her stomach making her giggle.

"Okay, she hasn't eaten yet and a bath is needed. The bubbles she loves are already in there. Bed time is nine and PJs are in the second drawer. What else?" Bria ponders slipping her white heels on.

"Don't worry, I got this. Go have fun." Harry assures her.

"Okay." Bria sighs nervous but happy. "Be good for Harry pup." She kisses her forehead.

"Oh we will. Won't we." Harry tickles her again making her laugh. "Now say bye-bye mama." He gives a finger wave.

"Bye-bye mama." Kaya waves her hand smiling.

"Bye-bye." Bria finger waves herself heading out.

Reaching the holodeck she finds herself on the streets of a place called Paris France in an older Earth time line. Cody waiting for her in a tux with a blossom in his hand.

"You look amazing." Cody places the blue star shaped flower in her hair.

"You clean up well yourself." Bria giggles taking a hold of his arm. "So where too?"

"Dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower and dancing. But first a moonlit stroll to the tower and then the hotel." Cody kisses her lips lightly.

The crisp air felt nice. But more than anything it felt amazing to just be with one another.

After dinner and a surprise dance a top of the tower, which felt like a top of the world to her, they stroll off to their hotel 'Amour.'

"This is amazing." Bria stands out on their balcony.

"Yes it is." Cody hugs her from behind.

"Think this place is still here? I mean there." Bria looks out at the large moon.

"I hope so." Cody snuggles her close.

Cody then kisses her cheek and moves down her neck making her purr. Bria turns to steel his lips the two heading off to bed. Letting the night take them away.

"To the Mycolics. This is your wake up call." Doc calls over the holodeck coms.

"Doc, go away." Cody pulls the pillow over his head not wanting to wake up.

"Five more minutes." Bria snuggles the sheets.

"Fine. If you wish for the engineers to see you all your glory as you scramble for your clothes." Doc warns.

"The recalibration." Cody sighs heavily.

"That's right. Now get up." Doc calls one last time before clicking out.

"Can we recalibrate him? Or make him mute for a few days." Cody grumbles uncover his head.

"Come on, he did warn us." Bria steals the sheets to find her clothes.

"Why do I feel like a commander scrambling to my post again?" Cody sighs heavily.

"Well I don't know, that time was fun." Bria kissed his cheek feeling a bit flirty still.

Cody smiles as they finish getting ready. Walking down the halls they hold hands stopping to kiss from time to time.

Getting back they see a small hurricane had seemed to hit their quarters. And on the couch, a mist the ocean of toys and blanket forts, sleeps Harry with Kaya curled up on his lap.


	17. S3 Saber 5: Futures End?

Time passes and they hit the four year mark for their journey. In this time Kes got possessed at a point and fought of the war lord inside her. Then they faced a virus that gained enough intelligence to make itself human sized. Man fighting that was something.

Then there was Doc needed a recharge and calibration or his program would all apart. They were able to save him but it gave him a small bout of amnesia. He slowly regains his memories but by then had chosen a new name 'Raph.' Kinda suits him so he kept it.

They also took some down time on planets. Kaya enjoying seeing new people, though shy if they came up to her, and exploring the different worlds, with supervision of course.

"Harry. Harry. Play." Kaya pulls on his pant leg as he tries to work.

"Shouldn't you be in class with Doctor Raph?" Harry bends down with a lifted brow.

"Class no fun." Kaya's ears go down at the idea of being with him.

"Come on, I'll take you back." Harry holds a hand out for hers.

Kaya's ears are still down with her cheeks puffed. She wanted to play not listen to the doctors boring class.

"That's going to have to wait Harry." Chakotay calls as a rift opens in front of them.

"Bad man." Kaya mumbles with a small growl.

"Now we don't know that yet." Harry pets her head.

"Kaya stay behind there. We don't need anyone knowing we have kids aboard." Chakotay instructs.

Kaya nods hiding behind the panel hugging Harry's leg. Whimpering a bit. Her head hurt as flashes come to her; the man in the ship firing at them, being over a big blue planet, a bad man with a flower tattoo, then a flash and she can't see anything else. Harry pats her head trying to calm her down, unaware of what was happening to her, she hadn't told anyone about these strange feels or thoughts yet. She just drew them.

After the captain and her mom get to the bridge they have a fire fight with the new ship. Its fast and can seem to get through there shield. But they are able to hold it off and give enough of a fight for the captain of it to hail them.

"Starship Voyager, I'm Captain Braxton of the Federation Time ship Aeon, I've come from 29th century Earth, 500 years into your future. Please disengage your deflector pulse." The blond man reports stone faced.

"Why are you firing at us?" Bria snarls a bit holding her scared pup.

"Your vessel is responsible for a disaster in my century a temporal explosion that will destroy all of Earth's solar system. I've come back in time to prevent that occurrence. My mission is your destruction. You must not resist." Braxton explains, again stone faced.

"I'm going to need some more information before I allow you…" Kathryn starts.

"Debris from your secondary hull was found in the explosion." Braxton cut her off giving his reasoning for killing 148 people, four of which are children.

"Captain, I simply…" Kathryn tries to keep calm and have him do the same.

"No time!" Braxton signs off.

They have a fire fight again. Them able to damage the ship. But that makes a portal that pulls both ships in. Kaya clung to her mom during the bumpy ride.

"Status?" Kathryn looks around worried.

"Primary systems are coming back on line. The weapons grid and power array took heavy damage. The temporal rift is closed." The others report.

"Where are we?" Bria pats her baby's back to calm her down.

"Home." Tom chokes seeing the blue planet in front of them.

Moments later Cody runs in to check on his girls, along with the Packs whom want to see what's going on. Hugging them close as they stare at their new home. Did they really make it in just four years? And such an odd way to get here.

"Pretty." Kaya stares at the large marble like home.

"Yes, yes it is." Cody kisses the top of her head.

"We just cut across half the galaxy." Erika stares amazed.

"The rift must have originated here." Wolffe looks at it holding his son, whom can't look away at his new home.

"Hail Starfleet Command." Kathryn orders, her excitement mixed with worry for personal reasons.

"No response on standard frequencies." Tuvok relays. "Curious. I am picking up a multitude of narrow-band EM signals." He lifts a brow.

"Let's hear." Kathryn gives a nod.

"Hello, Mom There's no commercial interruptions If you leave a message at the beep, I'll get right back to you. Robertson takes a hard left…" a bunch of sounds can be heard with these.

"The question isn't where we are. It's when we are. Mr. Kim?" Kathryn turns to him.

"According to astrometric readings the year is 1997." Harry reports.

"The late 20th century." Kathryn looks at the younger home world.

"Captain. They had surveillance satellites during this time." Harry explains.

"Maintain a high orbit. And modulate the shields to scatter their radar. We don't want to alarm the natives." Kathryn instructs.

"What about the time ship? Is it here, too?" Erika looks at them curiously.

"There's no sign of the vessel in orbit. Scanning the planet's surface. I am picking up low-frequency subspace readings emanating from the northern hemisphere." Tuvok explains.

"Subspace technology shouldn't exist for another 100 years or so. Could be our friend from the 29th century. Localize it." Kathryn orders.

"North American continent. Pacific coast. The city of Los Angeles." Tuvok explains.

"We've got to go down there." Bria looks a bit excited.

"Agreed. If it is Captain Braxton, he's the key to all this. And at the moment, his ship is the only way we have of getting back to our own century. Chakotay, Tuvok, Cody, Paris, you're with me. Mr. Kim, you have the Bridge." Kathryn gives orders.

"Yes, ma'am." They all nod.

"No go?" Kaya's ears droop along with her curious mom.

"Next time pup. Next time we see it." Cody kisses her forehead.

"I'm coming too." Bria demands.

"You won't really fit in." Tom looks at her ears and tail.

"We have admitters that can help with that. And I understand the need to be with her husband." Kathryn explains.

They drop Kaya and a hesitant to leave his parents Dux off with Kes. She'd be watching them and the other kids while they all worked.

The doctor places an admitter bracelet on Bria. Her ears changing to that of a human and tail vanishes.

"Not mommy." Kaya hides behind Kes leg peaking at her odd looking mom.

"I'm just playing pretend pup. See?" Bria bends down pressing a button that make her look normal again then again to look human. "Can I get a goodbye hug?" she holds out her arms.

"Don't go. Bad flower man." Kaya hugs her mom whimpering.

"Oh baby, we'll be okay." Bria pets the back of her head softly.

"We'll bring you back something. Okay pup?" Cody picks her up hugging her close.

Kaya nods. Cody kisses her cheek then places her down. After changing they head down to the planet.

"You know this place is really amazing. Kinda reminds at Coruscant." Bria smiles looking around.

"Maybe when we get here in the right time we can move to this area." Cody holds her hand as they walk about in the sunny city.

"Sorry, but in the year 2039 an earthquake sank it. Turning this whole place into a coral reef to a large some of rare species." Kathryn explains.

"Maybe a family trip then. I wouldn't mind exploring a reef so large and clearly lovely." Bria snuggles against him.

"I wouldn't mind that." Cody smiles happily at the idea.

"As nice as this we need to split up into teams. Cody with us to find this anomaly. While Bria, Tuvok, and Tom go to the observatory." Chakotay explains.

"Right." They split off into teams.

When Cody's group finds the future captain he pins him to the alleyway. Not caring he's been trapped on this planet for thirty year before they arrived. He threatened his new Voyager family along with his wife and pup. Chakotay manages to pull him back.

After that the man explains he made a mistake. HIS ship was the cause and him going after Voyager set it into motion. He explains his ship was stolen by a man called Henry Starling and he was messing with the tec to get a head in the world.

They go after him once the senile captain is chased off by police. This gave Cody a bit of satisfaction.

Meanwhile Bria's team goes to a thing called a museum. She got distracted by a few things. Tom had to pull her away when she saw the stuffed wolves, keeping her from hollowing. They then head into the back where they meet a young woman named Rain. While Tom flirts with her Tuvok deletes her files. As she runs after them they get fired at by a man in black. Bria taking her saber out of her purse tossing the rays back at him.

Getting in a car they head off to come up with a new plan. While also satisfying Rain's curiosity without giving away too much of the future.

The next morning they head off to an observatory to send a message to the others. They find out that the man that hired a man to fire at them, Henry Starling, is the one that took the ship. Cody worried about Bria. She assured him she's fine, not feeling dizzy anymore and seeing no need to tell him about it.

Some more cayuse happened and they are able to get together to come up with a plan. But when Starling takes the future ship to use it Kes looks at Kaya's drawing and takes it running to the bridge as she senses it's true. They are able to stop their ship from exploding like the picture by tossing Starling into the still forming rift with a torpedo.

"Captain you need to get to the medbay." Bria tries to convince her with a new mobile doctor with an admitter on his arm.

"I'll be fine." Kathryn shoes them off with a large bruise on her face.

"You are not. You need to come with us." Raph demands.

"Is there a chance in hell we can reopen that rift?" Kathryn ignores them going to the helm.

"Captain the rift is opening. There's something coming out. It's the time ship. We are being hailed." Harry reports as a new rift opens.

"Captain Braxton." Wolffe almost growls seeing him, not getting his shot beforehand.

"Do you know me?" the man in a different uniform looks at them curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately." Chakotay nods, annoyed and worried about the man on screen.

"You tried to destroy our ship in the 24th century, and the next time we saw you, you were an old man, homeless in 1997." Kathryn explains.

"I never experienced that time-line." Braxton shakes his head.

"Then what are you doing here?" Bria's fur stands on end.

"In my century, we can scan time much as you use sensors to scan space. The Temporal Integrity Commission detected your vessel over 20th century Earth. I was sent to correct that anomaly. Prepare to follow me back into the rift. I'm returning you to your own time to your previous coordinates in the Delta Quadrant." Braxton explained just as calmly as he did when attacking in the previous timeline.

"Captain we've been trying to get home to Earth for the last two years. Can you return us to our century, but keep us here in the Alpha Quadrant?" Kathryn pleads with begging and hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry. Temporal Prime Directive. I'm afraid you're on your own. Braxton out." Braxton shows his sorrow for them then signs out.

"The time ship is reentering the rift." Harry repots.

"Mr. Paris, follow him in." Kathryn instructs.

"Aye, Captain." Tom does as told.

Once back in the Delta they have a party to celebrate surviving the adventure. After Kathryn finally agreed to be looked at and healed that is.

"There she is. Our little hero." Harry picks up Kaya spinning her about making her laugh.

"Hello little Voyager." Kathryn smiles coming in with Ahusaka and Chakotay.

"Aunties okay?" Kaya looks at her worried.

"Aunty is okay." Kathryn takes her into her arms hugging her.

'Thanks to you.' Kathryn has a tear fall having seen her pictures and what would have happened.

"Kk hewo." Ahusaka cheers in his dad's arms.

"Yes she is." Chakotay kisses his cheek as he hugs him close.

The party goes on. Everyone celebrating what they had survived and the hope of finding home again flowing through them. But there was something else that would have to be talked about in the morning.

Cody carries their sleeping pup back to their quarters placing her in her bed. Kaya snuggles her Sailor close. He kisses her forehead then heads out to see Bria looks over their daughter's drawings.

"How did I not see it? How could I not know she…?" Bria chokes on her words.

"Hey. Hey look at me." Cody takes the photos out of her hands as he sits next to her. "We couldn't have known she'd inherit the force from you. And all this means is that she's special like you. That's it." He massages her hands trying to calm her.

"Cody the things she seen in her dreams… and there not dreams. I never wanted that taken from her. That her imagination isn't her own." Bria starts to cry.

"It is hers. She just sees things at times. And we'll be able to help her. Help her figure them out and how to know which are real and which are dreams. It'll all work out. Just watch." Cody holds her close.

"How do you know?" Bria looks up at him, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Because she's our daughter. She's got your heart and curiosity. Then my mind. She's going to be fine." Cody smiles as he pecks the top of her head.

Bria just snuggles him. She needed this. This warm and his scent. She doesn't think the force is bad but there's so much training that goes into it just to make sure you don't lose control.

Kaya would have to watch her emotions as to not accidently hurt someone or damage the ship. Though luckily it only seems to be visions at the moment and randomly at that. So they would have time to teach her.


	18. S3 Saber 6: Lupo PT1

After those events the crew was told about Kaya and her… growing skills. Sadly Tuvok is the only one they could ask to teach her control. But the classes are kept to a minimum until she is stronger in certain abilities.

But things seem to have calmed down. And Kaya just continues to grow and love the idea of being like her mom. She really is a resilient little thing.

The Mycolics also got some good news once more. This time a boy is on the way. Kaya ecstatic about being a big sister.

On a restock space station the two Mac Tire families are exploring the station. The pups running about happily. That is until they run into a squid man's back.

"Well hello there." The old man smiles helping them stand with a tactical hand.

"I'm so sorry about that. They get excited being somewhere new." Bria, two months along, gives a small head bow as Kaya scampers behind her, holding her mom's skirt as she hides.

"It's fine." The bearded man laughs shaking his head slightly. "Though I've never seen your kind take pups with you before." He strokes his beard as Dux is hiding behind his dad, holding his hand.

"Our kind? You've seen some like us before?" Erika looks at him with a lifted brow, thinking they're being mistaken for another.

"Why wouldn't I? Mac Tires trade here often. I've also been to Lupo several times for their healing waters." The man chuckles.

Both girls feel the air catch in their throats at that. He knows their peoples name. He's not mistaking them.

"Did you say Lupo? Where is that? Is it close?" Bria tries to get out at least the basic of questions.

"You… you don't know about it?" the man sees they're serious.

They ask the man, Tato, to Voyager to give details of the planet and what he knew about it. He then hears theirs wide eyed.

"I had heard the stories of them coming from another galaxy but I thought…" Tato stares at the twins amazed.

"We have similar stories of those leaving." Bria nods, her ears down a bit.

The two are conflicted about this. They wanted to believe it. But on the other hand they got one miracle of having each other again. Can they really wish for another?

"This isn't real. It isn't." Erika darts out.

"I'll talk to her." Wolffe goes after her.

Erika stops running as she makes it to their quarters. She falls to the ground huffing, unable to stand.

"It can't be true. My people are dead. My people are… they're…" Erika vents as she smells Wolffe behind her.

"Let it out mo gra. Just let it." Wolffe sits hugging her close as she cries.

"I can't believe it. I can't." Erika cries as she clings to him.

"It's alright Erika. It's alright." Wolffe just holds her close petting her head.

She had lost so much during their war. Even the other survivors. She truly was the last in their dimension. For her to believe this and then have it taken away if falls would destroy her. And to leave if true… he's not sure how it will affect her.

Back with the others they are saying goodbye to their new found friend. Him giving the coordinates to his planet as well if they wish to see it.

"I do wish you luck." Tato smiles softly and sadly at the pregnant woman.

"Thank you." Bria pats her stomach with a small smile.

Lupo is on their way so they decide to check it out. If nothing else they can fix the ship after the beatings it's taken and restock on fruits and herbs.

Finding a clearing in the forest region they land. The girls are hesitant to step off on the multi region planet. A part of them afraid they'll wake up to find this is a dream or some trick.

"Grass!" The pups yell racing off.

"Kaya/ Dux!" The girls call out to them.

Too late. They're running around near the ship. The other two glancing at their parents before heading off to join them.

"If there is a colony maybe it's that way." Kathryn ponders.

"No one answered when you tried hailing them. There's nothing here." Erika keeps her secptisisim.

"We don't know that yet." Kes pats her shoulder.

Erika just goes to watch the kids. She couldn't let herself believe. She just couldn't.

They then broke off into teams. Some were to explore the forest for food. While others look for a colony of some kind.

Harry went to look around the woods. Just wanting to get a sense for the area. Hearing something he looks around to find something that looks like a chinchilla in a trap.

"Hang on little fella." Harry goes to try and free him but he tries to bite him.

Harry pulls back. He then goes to take out a being of granola he keeps with him. As he nibbles he takes out a pocket knife, but in that moment he's pounces by something that growls.

"Off world poacher. You'll pay for this." Snarls a young woman that has his hand twisted and head in the dirt.

"Poacher? I'm not a…" Harry tries to defend.

"Oh no?" The yellow tanned Mac Tire rolls him over, still pinned. "Then why have this?" her brown eyes fuming with the knife in hand as she growl.

"I was going to free him." Harry tries to get free from the ginger furred girl about his age.

"Likely story." The brown pixie haired woman huffs still holding him down with one hand.

"If I was going to kill him why feed him?" Harry motions to the bar the silver creature is still eating.

The woman flushes as her ears go up a bit. She stands, her silver crystal necklace glittering in the afternoon light. Then helps him stand handing back the knife. Harry cut the little fur ball free. It running about then up to nuzzle him before jumping off to a branch with his treat in his mouth.

"I'm so sorry about that." Her ears are pinned down as she fidgets, her personality different now.

"There you are." Kathryn sighs with relief coming over with a silver haired and furred man with her.

"Myra are you causing trouble again?" The elder stares at the young woman sternly.

"You're wrong." Harry speaks up. "She helped me. I… I got jumped by a beast and she fought it off." He spins his tale, her looking over shocked.

"Well then. Thank you Miss Myra." Kathryn smiles over at her.

"Myra is fine." Myra shakes her head slightly.

"We've been offered a place to stay by Elder Grant. His home is fairly large and is offering to help us with restocking and star charts as well." Kathryn explains warmly.

"That would be nice." Harry nods to them smiling.

"Thank you." Myra mutters before rushing off.


	19. S3 Saber 7: Lupo PT2

Entering the Forest Regions village many greeted the visitors and distant… cousins for a lack of a better word. Many eager to hear about their first home world. The girls didn't want to talk about that just yet. They wanted to know about how they came here and learn about what was new.

One thing was different. All of them wear crystals around their necks. It seems to be a rite of passage. But they just couldn't get past the fact they weren't the last of their people. They still lived. More than live, they thrive.

"Come play with us. Come play. Play!" a group of pups pull the kids off to a game of Pack and Pray, at type of hide and seek tag.

Bria couldn't stop herself from crying at this sight. Cody holds her close kissing her cheek, one hand on her belly.

Later on that night, Bria has their little girl on a soft fur bed, sleeping with her head on her mom's belly. Bria hadn't seen a bed like this in a long time. The smell of apples from when the furs were cleaned and the soft fuzz of the rabbit fur pillows. The pink blankets made out of cotton from the Field Region. All of it bringing back memories. She lies down with her baby girl on the familiar yet different bed. Tears of joy and sorrow falling as she falls asleep.

"Here you go." Grant hands the captain some herbal tea.

"Thank you." Kathryn sips the steaming cup.

"Captain… I know it may not be your place. But they seem so hesitant and hurt. We can also smell their remorse. What… what happened to Mac Tire?" Grant's ears pin as he waits for the clearly bad news.

"I'm so sorry." Kathryn stares into her cup.

"Can I ask how?" Grant looks at her with remorse.

"They said it was a disease made to attack them. Something called 'Wild.' You are very lucky you were not there." Kathryn sips the drink.

"Why? How… how many were…" Grant couldn't get the words out.

"The girls say only twenty pups survived and that's because they were sent in orbit above the dying planet." Kathryn explains feeling the pain for her two crew members.

"B-but that's pups. Surely adults…" Grant tried to get what he could for his people.

"I'm sorry. None survived. The two have always refused to give the population count. But I'm guessing it was somewhere around 1,400." Kathryn explains. "If you were there. You would have died." She places her hand on top of his.

'This happened during their pup hood?' Grant connects the dots.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me." Grant places his hand on top of hers. "I will have a lot to tell the others and we have things to reexamine." He stands giving a small head bow.

"Thank you as well." Kathryn nods.

"Good night then." Grant gives a small nod starting off.

"Elder Grant, I have something to ask of you if you don't mind." Kathryn looks over at him a bit sorrowful.

"You have filled our missing history, given us a chance to meet distant relatives, and are helping with trades. Whatever you need please just ask." Grant smiles over at her.

"It's not for me. You see…" Kathryn explains her request.

While she does this many of the crew are out and about to see the planet. Many of the guys wanting to see the night life. But Harry wasn't interested in that, seeing a library he goes to see their books. He takes his scanner over a page.

"What are you doing?" Calls a familiar voice from behind him.

"Oh Myra." Harry turns shocked to see her.

"What were you doing to the book?" Myra points again.

"I was scanning it. To translate." Harry explains.

"Your device can do that?" Myra comes over to get a closer look.

"After I do this a few more times yes. We don't have any Mac Tire or Lupo writing in our data banks so it will take a bit to translate it." Harry explains, a bit red as she looks over her shoulder.

"Why here though? All the others are out partying." Myra eyes him curiously.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be out with friends? Or… boyfriend?" Harry clears his throat.

'WHAT am I asking?' Harry goes back to scanning, hoping she can't tell his heart is racing.

"Don't have any." Myra picks out a book examining it.

"There's no way a guy couldn't be interested in someone so…" Harry starts.

"Impulsive? Hot tempered?" Myra opens the book flipping through it.

"I was going to say strong, clearly smart, soothing voice, and beautiful." Harry names them off. "No not beautiful. I mean you are but. What I mean is… is…" he tries to find the right words completely red.

"You're really something aren't you, bouncing buck?" Myra giggles smiling over at him.

'Bouncing buck?' Harry ponders that nickname.

"So um… w-would you want to translate for me? At least until this gets done calibrating." Harry glances at her a bit red.

"If you tell me a bit about your travels." Myra agrees a bit red herself.

"Fair deal." Harry chuckles as he motions to a couch.

The two sit reading for a while. Harry not noticing her tail tapping as every memorable moment paces.

"I'm sorry but you two have to leave, the store is closing." An older female Mac Tire finds them on the couch.

"Is it that late? My parents are going to be so worried." Myra's ears pin at that idea.

"I can walk you back and explain." Harry doesn't even hesitate to jump to her rescue again.

"Thanks." Myra smiles softly at that.

While walking Harry sees some others avoiding them or sneering at her. This made him worry. What could this sweet and shy woman have done to earn this? Whatever it was he decided it wasn't deserved.

"Myra there you are." A tan man with ginger fur is closing up a fur shop. "Your mother was getting ready to send out a search party." He chuckles a bit cleaning his beaten and scratched hands.

"I'm sorry sir, she was helping me with my… Tiren?" Cody holds up a book he has marked where they left off.

"You're one of the visitors. Your gadget didn't do the trick?" His brown eyes eye the young man curiously.

'Actually it finished calculating after ten minutes.' Harry recalls it flashing silently to let him know.

"Guess it needs to be fixed." Harry shrugs.

"Thank you for walking my daughter home…" The man smiles holding out his hand for his.

"Harry. Harry Kim sir." Harry shakes his hand.

"Luka is fine. Or Mr. Featherstone if you're formal." Luka smiles at the friendly and clearly attracted to his daughter, young man.

"Thanks for walking me." Myra smiles over at him, playing with her hands a bit as her tail wags.

"Sure thing." Harry nods heading off then stops. "Myra, would you… would you like to meet up tomorrow? To finish this I mean. And I can tell you some more stories as well." He holds the book tight.

"I'd like that." Myra nods, her heart a flutter.

"Really? Great. So um… noon? We can read then get something to eat. If you want that is." Harry feels his heart in his chest.

"Yeah." Myra jumps at that. "I mean, I can help you find a place to eat. Keep you away from scams." She clears her throat playing with her hands.

"Right. Good. See you then." Harry waves heading off, stopping to look back a few times.

"What?" Myra sees a grin on her father's face.

"Oh nothing." Luka chuckles the two heading for home, Myra flushed knowing he knows how she's feeling.

The next morning Myra was surprised as she was assigned as their guide and asked to help with the funeral arrangements for the twins fallen home and people.

"You want us to help? After how you've treated us for years?" Kim, her mother, snarls at the elder in their living room along with Kathryn.

"What we have done is unaccusable and I ask for forgiveness." Grant bows his head to them, repentive.

"I don't understand what happened. Or why you have bad blood. But this isn't about that. This about helping two of your own say their final goodbyes to their home and people, it may help your people as well." Kathryn tries to keep this as polite and diplomatic as possible. "They lost so much as pups. Seeing all of this has brought those memories back. So for them, and your distant ancestors, I ask you. Please help them put this to rest." She bows her head slightly trying to keep to the customs she's seen and heard the girls talk about.

"I'll help." Myra speaks up, sitting between her parents.

"Myra?" They both look at her surprised.

"If I lost any of you I'd want someone to do this for me." Myra turns to each of them with downed ears. "And that's the ONLY reason." She stares at the elder sharply.

Grant nods. This was to be expected after everything they've been put through. Kathryn wasn't letting those comments go and demanded answers. The girls there when the elder comes clean about how they arrived and what the family has been through since. Needless to say weren't too happy about it.

But saved judgement since they are making an effort to use this to correct their mistake. Though they're not off the hook for the unfair treatment.

Harry volunteered to help Myra with setting up. Saying it will give him a chance to understand the culture. That may be true but they can smell he has another reason for it.

"The lantern flowers will be placed in the moon pool and then we sing or howl for the souls and that they find peace." Myra explains as she shows him the crescent moon shaped lake.

"They don't show up do they?" Harry makes a small joke.

"No." Myra laughs.

"Uncle Harry!" Kaya runs hugging his leg almost knocking him in, Myra taking a hold of his hand to steady him.

"Sorry, she got a head of me." Bria laughs as she slowly catches up, holding her large stomach.

Both see how close they are and let go a bit red.

"I-it's fine." Harry clears his throat.

"We're okay." Myra adds looking to the side, her tail wagging a bit.

'They're so obvious.' Bria laughs to herself.

"So how's it coming?" Bria looks over at everything.

"It should all be ready next week." Myra reports looking for the list.

"That's g-" Bria holds her stomach.

"Bria/ mommy." They rush over.

"Mommy?" Kaya looks at her with downed ears.

"H-Harry, t-they seem to like you." Bria manages to get out.

"Now?" Harry's eyes widen.

"No in a week." Bria snaps in pain.

"Get her to the hospital I'll get her mate and keep an eye on the pup." Myra instructs.

"Right." Harry helps Bria walk.

"Mommy okay?" Kaya looks at Myra worried.

"She's fine. Your little brother is just ready to say hi." Myra pets her head.

"Really?" Kaya's eyes shake still scared for her mom.

"Shall we get your daddy and say hi?" Myra holds out her hand smiling.

Kaya nods, still not understanding why her little brother would hurt mommy to say hi. But maybe he just didn't know that's not allowed yet.

Cody was with the others making a small lantern for his own fallen. Dropping his as he hears the news running to the hospital.

Kaya sits in a chair in the waiting room as Harry and Tom do funny tricks to entertain her and the other kids while they wait. Myra unable to look away as he does card tricks or tell funny stories. She wasn't looking forward to the day he leaves but knew it was coming.

"Mycolics?" A doctor comes out.

"Yes?" a fair number of Voyager in the waiting room.

"Are they okay? How's the baby? Is Bria alright?" They all get out.

"Fine. Both fine." The doctor holds up a hand smiling.

"Can we see them?" Erika's ears are down with pleading eyes.

"Amedeat family only today please. The rest of you can come in threes tomorrow and I'll let you know how long then." The doctor explains.

"Of course, thank you doctor." Kathryn nods understanding.

"I'm here doctor and will be treating the pup. Can I see the health charts?" Raph motions to himself.

"Of course." He motions for him to follow.

"Want to go see mommy and your baby brother?" Bria holds out her arms to carry Kaya.

Kaya just nods. She didn't get what all of this was about but she did want to see them. The doctor leads the Packs to a room and then continued on with Raph to another. The Packs knock and head in to see Cody sitting on the bed next to Bria and the little blue bundle in her arms.

"Come say hi Sean." Bria smiles over at her curious daughter.

The Mycolics decided to name him after Bria's father. Bria wasn't sure if it was right. But being here made her realize it's okay.

"So little." The pups call as they're placed on the bed to get a closer look.

"Yes he is, so be gentle." Erika warns softly.

The two don't touch, just look. His skin is white like their mothers and black tuffs of hair like their dads. But his fur is… creamy? They're moms say it comes from daddy laughing. The pups didn't get it. But let it be.

Sean started whimpering letting his mom know he's hungry. Which meant others had to leave.

"I'm going to stay with mommy and Sean for the night. Will you be good with Aunty and Uncle?" Cody pets her head.

"I will." Kaya nods.

"That's my good girl." Cody pecks her forehead.

"Bye-bye Sean." Kaya kisses the top of his lightly.

All found that very sweet and cute. Coming out they let the others know they are fine and show off a few holo photos they took.

After a week Bria and Sean are given the all clear to leave the hospital. In enough time for the ceremony. Sadly, after that they would have to leave.

The day of the ceremony Harry keeps fidgeting as he waits for Myra to show up for final checks. When she arrives they go over everything and make small chit chat, both avoiding saying goodbye or bringing up him leaving.

"I guess that's it." Myra stares into the water, her ears drooped.

"Guess so." Harry does the same.

"W-when do you leave?" Myra chokes out.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Harry pulls the words out of his breaking heart.

"I see." Myra fights back tears.

"Myra come with us." Harry blurts out turning to her.

"What?" Myra's ears go up with wide eyes.

"Come with us. Come with me." Harry gently takes a hold of her hands. "I know we've only known each other a month. But that was long enough. Long enough for me to not want to let go." He tightens slightly, not enough to hurt but just enough to let her understand he means it.

"Harry I…" Myra takes her hands back looking at the ground.

She wants to go with him. To travel has always been her dream. But to leave her family? To never see Lupo again? She wasn't sure she could do that.

"You don't have to answer now. Just… just please think about. And if… if you feel the same then come to the ship before we leave." Harry leaves himself after that, his heart racing and her able to smell he meant every word.

She was out of sync with the world the rest of the day. He essentially proposed to her. That's a lot to take in. Her family able to see this change in her and the debate going on in her head.

That night everyone gathers at the lake with small flower shaped lanterns in hand. The full moons light shining on it making the water itself seem like the moon.

"We are here this night, not only to say farewell to fallen. But to also make amends for our grievances to Captain James Featherstone's family. If not for that man we would not have been here for these travelers. Nor would we have survived; in the Delta Quadrant nor the Gemini." Grant gives his speech then motions for Luka to come forward.

"We know life is glittering yet fragile, like the candles light or flowers pedals. For this reason we place these on the water of life." Luka places the first one down in the water then others do as well, the water now shimmering almost brighter than the moon. "May these lights guide the lost and our howls or song from our guests, help them find peace." He glances around before lifting his head to howl.

The others do the same one by one. Those of Voyager humming or trying to match the note singing. Those that simply prayed found the sound beautiful. The pups didn't get it fully but found it soothing and dazing along with a little bit sad.

The next morning they say their final goodbyes and thanks. Bria stopping by the Featherstone's fur shop.

"Hello there. Here for the order?" Luka smiles over at the mother holding her newest little one.

"Yes. And thank you so much for everything." Bria smiles at the kind man. "It'll be hard not seeing you anymore." She glances at the trying to keep busy Myra in the back.

"It will be hard. But maybe we'll find our way to this Earth one day." Luka hands her a bag with a few furs inside; some gloves and blankets for the pups and them.

"Maybe. Farewell and happy harvests." Bria takes her little order.

"And may your moons always be full." Luka nods to her.

Time passed and Voyager is going to leave in an hour. Myra holds herself in the shop deciding she can't leave. She can't just never see them again.

"Myra…" Luka starts.

"Sorry I'm a bit slow. I'll be done soon." Myra chokes on her tears still cleaning the same area.

"Myra, go. Go with them." Luka turns her around.

"I can't I…" Myra shakes her head her eyes misty.

"Have always loved adventures and wanted one yourself. Your heart longs for it. And for him." Luka brushes her hair with his fingertips.

"But mom. The others." Myra has tears start to fall.

"Will understand." Luka assures her. "Lean do chroí riamh ar ais." he pecks her head tears dripping at letting her go.

(Translation: follow your heart never look back)

Meanwhile at Voyager, Harry stands outside watching the forest. His eyes pleading.

"Harry…" Tom starts coming out to him.

"Five more minutes." Harry pleads.

"We can't wait any longer." Tom shakes his head slightly.

"I finally find someone after letting go and… I guess I'm just meant to be alone." Harry sighs heavily.

"I'm sorry Harry." Tom pats his shoulder heading back in.

"Harry!" Myra runs tackling him down into the cargo bay.

"This going to be a-" Harry's stopped by her lips on his.

"I can't live without you either." Myra had tears in her eyes as she nuzzles him.

Harry kisses her head as he holds her close. Tom heading for the lift to give them space and give the news.


	20. S3 Saber 8: Baby Blues

"You're going to have a small bump for a few days but nothing harmful." Raph looks over Harry.

"I'll get you an ice pack." Kes walks over to the replicator.

"I'm sorry." Myra's ears fall a bit.

"I really don't mind." Harry smiles over at her. "I'm just glad you're here." He takes a hold of her hand.

Myra tightens her hold of his hand smiling over at him. The two just lost as they look into each other's eyes. At this time Kathryn comes in to check on him and great their new member.

"Captain." Harry nods.

"Hello." Myra is a bit stiff.

"You seem to have a flare. I'll have to ask you don't tackle others of the crew or be late for your shifts." Kathryn has a small laugh.

"Shifts?" Myra's ears go up.

"I'm thinking… cooking with Neelix to start off and from there we'll find you a place." Kathryn smiles over at her handing her a small com badge.

"Thank you." Myra holds it close.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a room ready for you yet. I hope you don't mind sharing with the Mycolics until then." Kathryn explains.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Myra shakes her head slightly.

"Well then follow me." Kathryn motions to the door.

"I'll see you later." Myra pecks Harry's cheek.

"I'm a com away if you need me." Harry smiles over at her before she leaves.

Myra is then walked to deck nine where she'll be staying until a room is made up for her. Walking the others great her with smiles in the halls. It felt nice to see those faces, for the first time she felt she might really belong. She just needs to find her place in this large pack.

"I hope you don't mind the couch. A room should be ready in a few days and near us in case you need anything." Bria sets up the living room for her.

"I don't mind and thank you." Myra helps with the blankets.

Looking over she sees Kaya peeking at her from her room. Myra waves but then she hides.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy around others. I know you've played with her but…" Cody pats a sleepy Sean snuggling into his dad.

"No, I get it." Myra assures him.

"If you need us we're in the other room." Bria smiles over at her heading in.

Myra nods then settles in for the night. It would be a long day starting tomorrow morning.

A few weeks have passed since Myra joined. She's in her own room and getting the hang of things. She enjoys cooking with Neelix and has… tamed some of his culinary practices. Myra has also become the main teacher for the kids, a sort of daycare in her room. She enjoys being around all of them.

"Alright we'll have lunch and then coloring." Myra leads the four of them to the galley.

"Kay." They go find a table.

"You're doing very well Mrs. Myra." Harry pecks her cheek.

"You know I really like the sound of that." Myra giggles. "I just wish I could get Kaya to open up more. She's playful but doesn't talk much." She sighs looking over at the tail wagging girl.

"It takes her a while to warm up to people. You're doing great." Harry assures her holding her hand.

Myra leans against him taking in a quick snuggle before getting back to the kids. The others do seem to like her. And Kaya doesn't dislike her. She just seems curious and a bit timid.

"That's a pretty picture." Myra looks over to see Kaya drawing her in a grassy field with flowers.

"Thanks." Kaya says a bit shyly.

'She's so cute.' Myra smiles at the timid girl.

"Is it for your mommy?" Myra looks over the picture.

"Mommy busy." Kaya's ears droop.

"I'm sure she'd love getting a picture though. Or you can show it to your daddy." Myra tries to encourage her.

Kaya seems to think about it for a minute then nods. Her tail wagging a bit as she colors more. Myra was very pleased with herself.

Later on she is staring at a photo made for her as she sits on Harry's couch. Her tail taps.

"That's a nice picture." Harry brings over some food.

"Kaya made it for me. She gave it to me before heading back to her quarters." Myra smiles happily at the rainbow and glittery picture.

"Really? I've never seen her warn up so fast." Harry leans forward smiling at it himself.

"She's so sweet and creative. Then Naomi is a little genius, she's already reading books at a second grade level. Ahusaka a little ball of energy and loves to explore when we go to a holodeck. Oh Dux, he's so smart and good with hands. Today with popsicle… what? What are you smiling at?" she sees Harry just grinning ear to ear.

"You. I was so scared you'd feel out of place. But you found one and are thriving in it." Harry strokes her face with the back of his hand.

"I am. I've never felt so at home." Myra smiles as her tail taps. "So what's for dinner?" she snuggles into him.

"An Earth dish called deep dish pizza. Extra cheese and pepperonis with grape soda." Harry uncovers it.

Myra eyes it with wonder. He had been introducing her to a few dishes from his home planet along with holodeck dates from certain areas there. She couldn't wait to really see it.

"Oh I was wondering, could I borrow a holo scanner? I want to keep this nice and I thought I could start a holo program of all their art." Myra smiles over at him.

"Sure. I think I left it in my room. Want to go find it while I take care of these?" Harry picks up the dishes.

"Sounds good to me." Myra kisses his cheek getting up.

Myra was a bit hesitant to go into his room. But she was just getting a small device. Looking in his side drawers she find something that looks a bit similar, turning it on she sees it's a photo album. She saw Harry posing in his uniform, probably the first time he put it on. She giggles at that then saw an older woman with him, probably his mother. And then…

'W-who is…?' Myra feels her heart jump as she sees a number of photos of her with him and those of her.

"Myra sorry it was actually on…" Harry comes in with a little device in hand but had his alum thrown at him.

"You good for nothing player!" Myra shouts running out.

"Myra! Myra please let me explain." Harry knocks on her door.

"Go away!" Myra howls as she sobs.

Harry lays his head against the door before heading off. Getting back to his room he finds a curled up Kaya by his door.

"Kaya? What's the matter?" Harry bends down placing his hand on her should.

"M-mommy. D-daddy. D-don't want me." Kaya cries trying to wipe away her endless tears.

"Hey. Hey. That's not true. Why don't I walk you back?" Harry pets her head lightly.

"No. No go. No go." Kaya shakes her head crying.

"Alright. Alright. Let's go in for some warm milk and I'll let them know you're safe. Okay?" Harry suggests.

Kaya sniffles as she nods. He walks her in and replicates her some warm milk then lays her down in his bed.

Harry calls the Mycolics to find out what happened. Just in time too sense they were ready to tear the ship apart looking for her. Turns out she had been trying to get them to play with her for the last few weeks. But between work and Sean they've been too tired.

"Really we didn't mean to…" Cody whispers over the com.

"I know you wouldn't mean to. Maybe try to talk to her in the morning." Harry explains. "And I um… I could use some advice about… how to apologize to a female Mac Tire." He clears his throat.

"We'll talk in the morning." Bria sighs as they sign off.

Harry sits on the couch looking over the old photos. Placing it down he sighs heavily with his face in his hands.

"Uncle Harry?" Kaya rubs her sleepy eyes.

"Hey pup. Couldn't sleep?" Harry picks her up.

"Too dark." Kaya's ears droop.

"I can fix that." Harry brings her back in. "That better?" he adjusts the lights.

Kaya nods, her ears still down.

"Uncle Harry stay?" Kaya looks at him with big eyes.

"Sure pup." Harry gets under the covers with her snuggled against him.

"Uncle Harry, are you sad?" Kaya looks up at him.

"A bit. I made Myra sad." Harry pats her head.

"Uncle Harry likes Myra?" Kaya looks at him.

"I do." Harry smiles softly.

"But Uncle Harry has a mate?" Kaya looks at him curiously.

"No. I had someone important to me. But we've been gone for so long. I wouldn't want her to hold on when I might not be back and I think she would want me to be happy with someone too." Harry tries to explain.

"Uncle Harry is replacing her?" Kaya's ears droop.

"Not replace. Just… just finding someone else that makes me happy." Harry explains.

"Myra makes you happy?" Kaya yawns feeling really sleepy.

"Yes. Yes she does." Harry pets her sleeping head.

The next morning he drops her off for class. Still getting a cold shoulder from Myra. He'd find some way to make it up to her.

"What are you drawing Kaya?" Myra looks over her shoulder.

"Wanna cheer up Uncle Harry. He's sad." Kaya draws what looks like Harry and a Mac Tire holding hands.

"Why is he sad?" Myra, still upset, sits to color with her.

"He's sad you're sad. He said you make him happy. Does Uncle not make you happy?" Kaya looks at her with downed ears.

"That's not it. I just… didn't like something I saw." Myra hands her a crayon. "Is he really sad?" she looks over at the perspective young girl.

Kaya nods coloring her picture.

Heading out to lunch. Kaya runs over to Harry when she sees her dad there.

"Kaya can't we talk honey?" Cody looks over at softly.

"No. Harry new daddy." Kaya hugs his leg.

"Kaya, I know it's been hard with the new baby. But you can't just pick a new daddy." Harry bends down to her level.

"Why? They pick Sean. And you pick Myra." Kaya's ears are drooped.

"I didn't choose Myra. I love her. Just like they love both of you." Harry tries to explain.

"Kaya, sweetie. We really didn't mean to make you sad." Cody looks at her sadly. "Can't we go meet mommy and Sean? We can have a family time. All of us." He holds out his hand.

"Will you swim with me?" Kaya looks over at him with big eyes.

"Swim. Sand castles. Whatever you want." Cody nods.

Kaya glances at Harry, whom nods. Kaya then runs over hugging her father whimpering. Cody pets her head.

"I'll be taking her for the day. Sorry." Cody pets his daughter's head as she whimpers nuzzling into him.

"I understand." Myra nods she then looks over at Harry.

"So um… about… about what I said…" Harry is a bit flustered.

Myra hugs him. Harry holding her close.

After work they meet in Harry's quarters. He explains the photos and his ex. He explains how he holds hope to make it home but knows she has most likely thought he was dead and moved on.

"Myra, I thought I'd never find anyone then I met you. Please believe me when I say I love you." Harry holds her hands in his, his eyes pleading.

"I do." Myra nods. "But no more secret." She stares at him still a bit on guard.

"I can agree to that." Harry nods.

Myra smiles at that snuggling into him. Harry enjoying having her close.


	21. S3 Saber 9: Scorpion

Kaya is making funny faces at her little brother laying on his back. He yips happy as Harry makes them some dinner by hand. Smiling at the now getting along siblings. Hearing the doorbell Harry and Kaya look over.

"I'll get it!" Kaya runs over.

"Hey there pup." Myra smiles at the little girl.

"Aunty." Kaya hugs her leg her tail wagging.

"Myra? Did you need something?" Harry cleans up his hands. "Did I forget a date?" he pales a bit.

"Calm down jittery buck." Myra laughs. "I came to give a hand. You have two to look after so I thought we'd tag team." She explains.

"Kaya helps." Kaya puffs her cheeks at that.

"Yes you do. But Myra can help too right?" Harry bends down to her level.

"Yes." Kaya nods liking Myra anyway.

"Good girl. Now go over to the table, your foods there. And I want those veggies gone if you want a snack." Harry warns as she goes over to the table.

Kaya nods heading over to eat then sees the vegies are carrots. She didn't like those, her ears drooped looking at her sitters pleadingly.

"Uncle Harry." Kaya whimpers.

"All." Harry warns.

Kaya's ears stay drooped as she eats her dinner. Hoping he forgets by the time she gets to them.

"Well someone knows how to handle a picky pup." Myra picks up Sean, feeding him a warm bottle.

"With food yes. Cleaning and bed time, not so much." Harry sighs as he looks at Kaya pout as she eats.

"Well that's where a tag team comes in handy." Myra kisses his cheek.

Hours later the quarters are still clean with Kaya asleep on the couch snuggling Sailor close. Harry picks her up placing her in her swinging bed.

"Cookies…" Kaya mumbles in her sleep as she seems to be eating something.

"Did you lase those cookies? She's never gone down so easily before." Harry jokes sitting next to her with a sleeping Sean in her arms.

"Just need to know what to do." Myra laughs quietly.

'Sleepy.' Myra's eyes feel heavy as she drifts off falling on to his shoulder.

'She's gotta be tired.' Harry gently takes the pup from her then lays her down.

"What do you thinks Sean? Would she marry me after only a month on the ship?" Harry whispers placing him into his crib. "Guess I'll find out." He gives a small smile covering him with a blanket.

The next morning Harry sees the twins eating together. It's their sister time. But he had a serious question for them.

"Hey, can I join you?" Harry stands by their table clearly nervous.

"Harry sit and say what it is before you pop." Erika motions to the seat on either side of them.

"Well the thing is… I know we haven't been dating long b-but I was wondering… I mean if it's not too fast…" Harry trips over his words as he sits.

"Harry." The two call.

"I want to ask Myra to marry. How do I do that?" Harry gets out at a lightning fast speed, the girls nearly dropping their forks at that. "T-too soon?" he looks at them with big eyes.

"Not at all." Bria shakes her head slightly smiling at him.

"Wolffe and I married in secret after dating for three." Erika sips her juice.

"That's good." Harry sighs. "So um… do Mac Tires do something special? Or is it like Earth with a ring and the place being special?" he looks at them a bit red.

"Engagements tend to be bracelets and rings when wed." Bria recalls.

"But yeah the place and set up should be special." Erika adds with a nod.

"Okay. Okay I can do that." Harry stands.

"Harry." They both call making him turn still a nervous wreck. "Good luck." They smile at him.

"Thanks." Harry smiles heading off to start his plan.

A few days later they're in a meeting. They have entered the space of beings called Borg. According to the others they have no set race. They are turned into cyborgs and taken over by a hive mind after being a simulated. When they heard they'll take as young as just born, the Mac Tires fur stands on end.

"We don't know exactly how many vessels are out there, but their space appears to be vast. It includes thousands of solar systems all Borg. We are, no doubt, entering the heart of their territory." Kathryn explains in their meeting.

"There's no going around it. But there may be a way through it." Chakotay adds.

"Before the probe was disabled, it picked up a narrow corridor of space devoid of Borg activity. We've nicknamed it "The Northwest Passage." Here." Erika pulls up the map on screen.

"Unfortunately, the passage is filled with intense gravimetric distortions probably caused by a string of quantum singularities. Better to ride the rapids than face the hive." Wolffe points out with a push of a button.

"Exactly. We're going to set a course for that corridor and go into full tactical alert. Where do we stand with weapons?" Kathryn looks over at Tuvok.

"I have reprogrammed the phaser banks to a rotating modulation, but I suspect the Borg will adapt quickly." Tuvok relays.

"We can use every edge. Ensign?" Kathryn turns her attention to Cody and Torres.

"I've already configured the long-range sensors to scan for transwarp signatures an early-warning system." Torres reports.

"Good work. Raph, how are you coming on the medical front?" Kathryn looks over a the medical team.

"I've analyzed every square millimeter of the Borg corpse we recovered three months ago. I'm closer to understanding how their assimilation technology works and I might be able to create some sort of medical defense." Raph gives his data.

"Redouble your efforts. This is your top priority." Kathryn nods to him.

"Neelix, I doubt we can resupply the ship any time soon." Tuvok looks over at him.

"No problem, sir. I'm working on a plan to extend our food and replicator rations. And Myra has helped me find meals that don't waste rations but are still filling." Neelix nods.

"We have to act fast. The Borg have captured one of our probes. They know we're out here. We'll do everything in our power to avoid a direct confrontation, but, if and when we do engage the Borg, I'm confident that we'll be ready. I have faith in each and every one of you." Kathryn smiles at all of them dismissing this meeting.

As they are in warp they are pulled out by an army of Borg ships. But they just pass them bye. All signing with relief at that. A few days in to their to this passage and all seems well.

A week in and two days away from the passage, Kaya starts coughing in class. She seems to have the chills as well.

"Oh pup did you catch something?" Myra feels her forehead. "You don't feel warmer than normal." She looks at her worried.

"Cold really cold." Kaya shivers unable to get warm.

"I'm here for story time." Neelix happily enters Myra's quarters.

"Perfect timing." Myra sighs with relief. "Can you watch them? Kaya isn't feeling good and needs to see Raph." She picks up the shivering girl.

"Will do." Neelix nods. "Feel better little one." He pets her head.

"Curious, her tempter is fluctuating. Low and high. I've never seen anything like this." Raph looks her over.

"I have." Bria walks over. "Baby did you start feeling sick after entering this space?" she rubs her cheek with her thumb.

"Feel icky." Kaya nods whimpering.

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry." Bria pecks her forehead. "Kes will you stay with her while I talk with Raph and Myra?" she looks over at the four year old Ocampa.

"Of course." Kes walks over rubbing the shaking pup's back.

"What's going with her? Is this an illness from your galaxy?" Raph whispers annoyed he wasn't told about it but also worried for the young one.

"Is she okay?" Myra looks over worried.

"It's the force. The energy we are a part of and flows through us. When something truly dark in nature is near it causes us to feel cold. And endless ch-" Bria explains when she sees Kes ready to topple over and Kaya is whimpering holding her head.

"Kaya? Kes?" They all run over.

"U-uncle… B-bad bugs. Go away. Go away." Kaya whimpers before passing out tears in her eyes.

"Harry's in danger." Kes grunts in pain.

"Harry?" Myra looks worried as her heart drops.

"What do you see?" Raph tries to get details.

"Get them out of there!" Kes screams in pain.

"Medbay to Janeway." Raph tells what he heard.

They are able to beam them back on board. But not before Harry got attacked by one of the 'Bad bugs.' Its scratch infected him with its down DNA and it is slowly eating him alive and tangling around him.

"Harry…" Myra's ears are drooped as she places her hands on the force field around his bed.

"I'm so sorry Myra. I promise you I will not stop working on a cure." Raph pats her shoulder.

"Thank you." Myra places her hand on his.

She then looks over at Bria lying on a bed with a sleeping Kaya. There hasn't been a metal attack in a few days so she's sleeping well, but Bria won't leave her side. Her energy keeping the pup from feeling cold or getting mentally attacked by those… beasts.

"I got you pup. I got you." Bria whispers as her daughter whimpers snuggling closer.

"How is she?" Myra's ears are drooped as she comes over.

"Scared. She didn't know her abilities would let such things into her mind." Bria pets her sleeping daughter's head. "I can keep them out of my head and wage a war against them if needed. But someone so small… do they have no conscious?" she looks at the poor pup worried for her.

"I'm sure the captain will find a way out of this." Myra tries to assure her.

The next morning they're called into a meeting. But none of them expected what the captain suggested.

"An alliance with the Borg?" All stare at her shocked.

"More like an exchange. We offer them a way to defeat their new enemy and, in return, we get safe passage through their space. In developing a treatment for Harry, Raph has found a way to attack the aliens at a microscopic level." Kathryn explains.

"It's still in the experimental stages, Captain. I've only made a few prototypes." Raph looks at her with shock at this drastic decision.

"Nevertheless, if we teach the Borg how to modify their own Nano probes, they'd have a blueprint to create a weapon to fight the aliens." Kathryn adds with a fire in her eyes.

"In theory, yes. But…" Raph starts.

"Raph. Everyone. I get these Borgs have done a lot to your galaxy. To many. But from what I understand they're trapped under someone else's control, trust me my vod and I understand that feeling." Wolffe speaks up. "But these… these bugs are a different story. They are in complete control and have no trouble attacking anyone in their path. I say take our chances with an enemy we can predict there movements."

"Please, these bugs are threatening my daughter. And Bria his draining herself by keeping up the field she is. My family won't last long if we don't do something." Cody pleads, his hands shaking.

They all exchange looks at that. They really had no choice. Not if Kes and that pup were to be safe.

They find a Borg ship and strike a deal. But all are on high alert as they start the journey through their space with an escort ship out of their space as they work on a weapon to destroy these bugs.

A few days in Harry is up and about again. The doctors cure working.

"Uncle better?" Kaya looks over at him tiredly as her mother rests on a different bed.

"Yeah I am. And I'll make the bad bugs go away. Just wait." Harry pecks her forehead.

'Hang on you two. We'll get out of her. Just wait.' Harry looks back at them before heading off for work.

Heading for a transport he finds Myra inside the one he was entering. Before he could get a hello out she's wrapped around him crying from worry and relief. He hugs her close kissing the top of her head.

"I have to get to work. But… but once we're safe I'm taking you to Hawaii." Harry hugs her close taking in her warmth and scent.

"I'll go wherever with you. Just stay safe please." Myra nuzzles into his chest as their lift comes to an end.

"I'll see you later." Harry pecks her lips heading for the bridge.

A few days into their journey they are attacked by the bugs again. The Borg ship sacrificing itself to save them. But not before transporting a handful of Borg to Voyagers cargo bay three.

With the captain hurt Chakotay takes over as the spokesperson for the unsteady aliens. He wants to sever all ties with them. But before he can do this the Borg bring Voyager into the Bugs space in a pocket dimension.

It's then Kathryn is healed and they learn the Borg started this. With Kaya unable to take the endless cold and anger coming off of these bugs and their home, they have to work fast. Bria can barely keep her daughter steady.

With only one Borg left to worry about. They send a hard blow to the bugs. As they run back to their pace Voyager gets back into the Delta Quadrant and sever Sevens, the human Borg, to the hive freeing her. Sort of. They have a feeling she will have trouble adapting to life as a human when she wakes up. There will also be many surgeries to remove most, if not all, the tec on her.

"Mommy?" Kaya looks over at her mom holding her hand tight.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Bria has tears in her eyes seeing the color come back to her pup.

"Hungry. Can I have a snack?" Kaya sits up, a bit sluggish but better.

"You can have whatever you want pup." Bria kisses her all over hugging her close.

"Look who's up." Myra smiles over at her, getting a bit of Sean snuggle in.

"Kaya!" The other kids run over hugging her, as she touches ground.

Kaya giggles hugging her friends back with her tail wagging wildly. All enjoying this happy moment.

"Thank you for pup sitting." Bria takes back her littlest pup.

"Anytime." Myra nods.

Meanwhile Harry is talking with Cody. Apparently while the Borg were on board they messed with their tec. One of the systems messed with is for the holodecks.

"What are you going to do? Wait until it's fixed?" Wolffe ponders standing next to his brother.

"No. Too much can happen in between that time." Harry shakes his head then looks over at Myra.

"Wait here? Now?" the brothers look at him surprised

"No time like the present." Harry takes a deep breath then heads over.

"Harry, sorry Hawaii is going to have to wait." Myra looks at him a bit down they're holo trip will be postpone. "Something wrong?" she can smell his nerves.

"That depends." Harry takes another deep breath standing in front of her.

"On what?" Myra look at him nervous.

"Your answer." Harry kneels down with a box in hand. "Myra, on this ship you never know what will happen next. I can't guarantees anything but one. That I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Myra Featherstone will y-you m-marry me?" he opens the box to show a silver and yellow gold bracelet.

"YES!" Myra wraps her arms around his neck tackle kissing him.

"Go Harry! Congrats!" The others cheer and clap for them.


	22. S3 Saber 10: Wedding Bells

After that craziness things settled down for a time. A few weeks in Sevens surgeries began to keep her alive and safe. Not that she was very happy about it at first. Understandable since the Borg took her when she was eight years old, make the Borg the only family she's known. If you can call it that.

At the same time Kes is going through a transformation. To save the ship she leaves before her change is complete. And in doing that, the shock wave of her energy release throws them ten years closer to home. Fifty-five years just became forty-five. Not only that but they are out of Borg space.

At this point the engaged couple are also planning their wedding. Doing this between shifts and fixing the computer it has been a challenge. Harry also getting used to the idea of Myra being off on missions. Meanwhile everyone getting used to Seven being around. Her slowly finding her way and growing attached to the crew.

Finally it was time for the wedding. Harry nervous as anything as he gets ready for the big day tomorrow.

"Stop fidgeting." Tom laughs sitting on his couch.

"I can't sit still. I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin. Maybe this too soon. I'm we dated for two months and marrying at four? This is crazy right? Maybe… Maybe we should wait. Maybe…" Harry passes back and forth.

"Harry. Harry. You know what you need?" Tom walks over to his friend, blocking his way.

"A cold shower? To run away?" Harry panics.

"No. A bachelor party." Tom pats his shoulders.

"I don't know…" Harry looks at him nervously.

"As your best man I'm telling you, you need to relax." Tom stops him from talking. "Now come on." he shoves him out of his room.

A little while later they are on holodeck two which looks like the French Bar they used to go to all the time. The other husbands there to help give Harry a small confidence boost.

"I can't believe Tom planned this." Harry looks at his friend playing pool with Chakotay and Wolffe.

"Tom acts like things don't get to him but he's there when you need him." Cody sips his holo beer.

"Yeah he is." Harry smiles sipping his.

Meanwhile the girls are on holodeck four. It is a large spa from Lupo so the girls can get pampered.

"Do you think he's okay? Poor Harry has looked nervous the last couple of days." Myra's ears droop as they soak in the honey smelling water.

"Nerves are normal." Bria tries to assure.

"It'll be fine. Just take deep breaths." Erika pats her shoulder.

"You sure?" Myra looks at them with big eyes.

"Trust us." The twins smile over at her.

Myra gives a small smile at that. She was nervous herself and having them there helped.

The next morning Erika goes to make sure holodeck five is ready to go along with Neelix. They make sure the Irish inn is stable and decorated right. White, yellow, and silver streamers. Then glower blossoms decorating all around.

"It all looks wonderful." Erika looks at all of it her tail wagging. "Oh the cake…" she turns over to him.

"I know. Tribble ripple three layered chocolate with buttercream frosting. And decorated with sugar flowers." Neelix assures her.

"Thanks. I'm going to go get Dux and myself ready then." Erika smiles heading off.

Meanwhile Bria finishes getting Myra ready for the wedding. Her in a long white Celtic wedding dress that falls off her shoulders, silver trim and long sleeves. Bria braiding the sides of her hair with for-get-me-nots decorating her hair.

"Is it normal to feel like I'm flying and falling all at once?" Bria looks at her friend nervously through the mirror.

"Perfectly so. Just remember, when you see him it will all feel right." Bria nuzzles her cheek.

"Thanks." Myra sighs with relief placing her hand on top Bria's.

"Mommy. Mommy. Look at my pretty dress." Kaya runs into the room in her creamy and lacy flower girl dress and little buckled shoes.

"Very pretty." Bria smiles placing a glower blossom behind her ear.

"I'd say you all are." Kathryn comes in with Ahusaka, dressed in a little tux, in her arms.

"Thank you." Myra smiles a bit flushed. "Aren't you going to dress up?" she looks at the woman in her dress uniform instead of a dress.

"Senses I'm officializing this I thought it best I look the part." Kathryn motions to her outfit.

"Mind taking them while we finish up?" Bria looks over at the playful kids.

"Can do." Kathryn nods heading out.

At the holodeck Harry was still a bi fidgety. His heart in his chest. Though he did find Kaya spreading the pedals as she walks along with Ahusaka, the little ring bearer, adorable.

Then he saw her. Everything in the world seemed to melt away as she's walked up to the alter by Chakotay. At the same time Myra felt like she could walk on air at seeing him standing there in his dress uniform.

"Voyager, we are here today to mind these two in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason they should not please speak now or forever hold your piece." Kathryn looks around the happy crew. "The rings please." She then looks at the two nodding, letting them know it was time to recite the vows as Ahusaka steps forward holding a pillow with two vine like bands laying on it.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself

But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give

You cannon command me, for I am a free person

But I shall serve you in those ways you require

and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand." Myra looks deeply into Harry's big brown eyes as she slips the thicker silver and gold vined band on his hand.

"I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and

the eyes into which I smile in the morning

I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup

I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care

I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine

I shall not slander you, nor you me

I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in

private and tell no strangers our grievances." Harry stares into hers as he slips the smaller ring on her hand, a heart shaped diamond in the middle of her silver and gold vined ring.

"Voyager is more than a ship. It is a family and with this another is made. I hope all of your adventures lead you back to one another." Kathryn smiles at them. "You are now Mr. and Mrs. Kim. No kiss the bride."

Harry cups her face kissing her. The others cheering as the kids go 'ew.'

As the party went on everyone has fun eating and drink. Chatting away. The kids trying to dance as well.

"Mommy why do they keep kissing?" Kaya looks over at her mom pointing at the different couples.

"Well… because they love each other." Bria hands her little girl a piece of cake.

"Love? You kiss when you love?" Kaya ponders this.

"Yes. Mommy and daddy do. And we kiss you and Sean don't we?" Bria smiles as she looks at the sleeping pup in his carriage.

Kaya nods then runs off with her cake. Finding Ahusaka sitting on ground nearby. Sitting next to him the two laugh as they eat. But then Kaya got an idea.

"Sasa loves Kaya right?" Kaya looks over at her playmate with big eyes.

"Lots and lots." Ahusaka nods smiling.

"And Kaya loves Sasa." Kaya's tail wags as she leans forward pecking his cheek.

"Well, looks like they maybe next." Tom laughs seeing that as he pats Cody's shouler.

"Kaya." Cody whines having seen that.


	23. S4 Saber 1: Timeless

It is a cold winter in the year 2377 in San Francisco. People strolling about until a bright white light erupts in the cloudy skies. People run as two things fly throw at such a speed they are all most on fire. Seeing it is a starship and shuttle they call for Star Command and a fire department.

The shuttle opens Harry gets the four kids on to the snowy ground and then comes on to land himself with baby Sean in his arms. Star Command and fire department rush to find other survivors. Nearby people offer them their home to warm up and wait for answers. Hours later Bakard, a Star captain, comes in to give the news.

"How do I tell them that… that their families…" Harry sits with his face in his hands shaking.

"YOU weren't the cause of the malfunction Ensign Kim." The bearded man pats his shoulder. "If your captain hadn't ordered you to that shuttle, you and these children would have died." He tries to assure him.

"I shouldn't have been the one in there. Erika or… Myra." Harry plays with his ring as tears fall.

"I'm so sorry." Bakard pats his shoulder again as he cries for what he lost.

Twenty years later on an icy planet, a captain fights an ice like people. The warmly wrapped young man knocks out a few guards not seeing someone behind him. Before they can shoot their tackled by a Mac Tire woman with black fur.

"Really Saka, what would you do without me?" Kaya lifts her hood smiling at him.

"I saw him. And it's Captain, Mycolic." Ahusaka moves up his goggles angry.

"Are you still mad?" Kaya's ears droop a bit.

"Mad? Mad about what? That you left Starcomand? Or that you chose such a hostile planet to go cave hopping on?" Ahusaka huffs starting for the ship.

"Ahusaka…" Kaya sighs then sees someone. "Look out!" she pushes him out of the way taking the ice phaser to the chest.

"KAYA!" Ahusaka shouts as the two are ported on to a starship name 'Delta Wolf.'

"Again!" A Ktarian/Human woman orders trying to revive her friend.

"No response." A nurse shakes her head hold a defibulator.

"Again!" The ginger haired woman orders.

"Doctor…" the nurse looks over at her.

"I said again!" Tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"Naomi!" Ahusaka takes a hold of her shoulders. "She's gone." He looks into her eyes tears in his own.

Naomi crumbles crying in his arms. Him holding her close as he looks at the woman he loves laying on that table.

Once they make it back to Earth they have her funeral. She was buried in San Francisco next to her parents and little brother, whom died at age six due to a temporal cancer from the trip through the rift all those years ago. Ahusaka stands in front of her grave unable to move.

"Saka, you'll catch a cold if you stay here." Naomi rubs her arms due to the cold fall air, even with her jacket on.

"I never told her." Ahusaka doesn't look over at her.

"What?" Naomi looks at him confused.

"I never told her I loved her. If I had, maybe s-she wouldn't have…" Ahusaka shakes as tears drip down.

"YOU are not the cause this." Naomi turns him to her.

"Tell that to Dux. He hasn't talked to me s-since…" Ahusaka looks at her moon shaped tombstone.

"Let me worry about my husband. You just come with me to her apartment." Naomi strokes his face with her thumb.

Ahusaka nods following her. Arriving though a fist meets his face. Dux furious to see him, Naomi holding him back from doing it again.

"You killed her! You killed her just like your parents killed our families!" Dux shouts fighting against his wife holding him back.

"Dux, stop this. He…" Naomi tries to calm him.

"You're right." Ahusaka sits up with a bruise next to the copy tattoo of his father's on the other side of his face. "You're right I killed her. But my parents didn't kill anyone. They saved us and died on that ship with the others. They died too!" Ahusaka shouts at him.

"Why you…" Dux growls.

"Enough!" Naomi cuts between them. "I thought you could behave but I guess that's not possible. Dux kitchen. Saka study. And I'll take her room. GO!" she orders.

The two going their own ways. Things had been tense between them as they hit teen years, the girls were the only thing to keep them together. Though Naomi believes it was more Kaya then her.

"You always knew how to get them to be friends again. Didn't you?" Naomi picks up a photo of them from their academy days, all of them making faces at each other. "How am I going to do this without you?" she cries holing the photo close to her heart.

"Why did you leave? What were you looking for Kaya?" Ahusaka looks over her study picking up her mother's necklace. "Please. Please tell me Kk." He takes a hold of it.

Hitting the table a disk falls from the shelf above. He takes it along with the necklace with him to his home. It was neat but nearly empty as he is always busy as a captain.

"Hey Saka. Yeah I knew you'd be the one to find this. And NO I didn't use my powers for it." Kaya appears on the large screen.

"I can't do this." Ahusaka goes to press the pause button.

"Don't turn it off!" Kaya calls making him freeze. "Ahusaka when I felt you demanded an answer but I refused to give it. The reason is… is Uncle Harry. He told me about the mistake he made. The one that lead to Voyager crashing. He had an idea to fix it but got sick before he could do it. His idea was good. But mine is better." She then explains her idea.

Kaya tells him about how she was looking for a portal to teleport her to the past. How she sensed a Jedi temple that could send someone pack in time but they would only get one shot and then the temple would cave in. She was looking for it and that's why she left, sense the temporal prime directive and would be risky.

"Kaya…" Ahusaka hangs his head.

"I pray you never see this. But if you do… there's something I need to tell you. I love you Ahusaka. I always have." Kaya had tears in her eyes as she signs off.

Ahusaka holds her necklace tight as he lets all of that sink in. Then comes to a decision.

"Why do I have to be here?" Dux huffs with ear twitches as they come to his home.

"Because as mad as you are we are that's left of the Voyager family." Naomi lectures, her ears falling knowing she's right.

Knocking they hear no answer. Naomi finds his spare key opening to find the place much the same. As they enter a holo message is activated.

"Hey guys, I've left for the ice moons. To know why play the video. I'll get them back. I'll get her back. Dux… I hope next time we stay friends." Ahusaka signs off.

"What does he mean by that?" Dux picks up his Starcomand badge on the table.

"Dux, croí…" Naomi calls him over to the living room.

Dux drops it seeing the video. When it hits the ground it's as if everything around them echoes.

Meanwhile Ahusaka is exploring the ice moons. Getting info where he can. Finally finding the cave. Looking around he finds a warping wall with thousands of voices coming through from anytime in space.

"I'm coming Kaya. I'm coming." Ahusaka holds the crystal necklace tightly.

Taking a deep breath he jumps through, rolling on to the Voyager carpeted halls. Standing up he feels the distantly familiar walls.

"Who are you? How did you get on board?" Neelix sees him.

"N-" Ahusaka starts as a stun ray hits him from behind.

"Mind repeating that to us doc?" Tom stares wide eyed.

"The young man you stunned and throw into the brig is Ahusaka. Older. But him." Raph shows them the test results.

"How is that possible?" Kathryn stares amazed.

"He must have passed through a rift. There are tachyons in that hall and on his clothes." Harry explains.

"But why? Why come here? Why now?" Cody looks ready to scold the young man.

"I suggest we ask him. But also keep him away from… from well him." Raph explains.

"I'll go. I want to have a talk with him about time travel anyway." Chakotay stands ready to give his older son a piece of his mind.

"Dad." Ahusaka sits up from his cell bed, looking at him with love and pain.

"So you're not even going to try denying it?" Chakotay stands there with crossed arms.

"I don't have time. The new drive. You can't use it." Ahusaka says directly.

"Why's that?" Chakotay seems more ready to listen.

"You see…" Ahusaka explains what happened. "Dad…?" he looks over at his sitting next to him and in shock father.

Chakotay lifts up a hand for him not to say anything. He covers his face with his hands and moves down to his mouth stopping there.

"I'm so sorry." Chakotay looks ready to cry. "I'm sorry you lived without us. I'm sorry you didn't have us with you."

"It wasn't your fault dad. It was a miss count." Ahusaka assures him.

"Can you give us the right one? We could be at Earth in a few hours." Chakotay looks at him longingly.

"I can give you corrections. But it will only take ten years off." Ahusaka looks at him with sad eyes. "I… I'd also like out of here. Walk about the ship." He pleads.

"Ahusaka…" Chakotay shakes his head slightly.

"I'll avoid little me. Doc can arrange something so an alarm or flash goes off when I'm/he's close. Please, before I fade away let me at least walk about. Say my goodbyes." Ahusaka pleads choking on his words.

"What happened to her?" Chakotay sees the necklace around his neck.

"Sh-she died in my arms. And the last thing I did w-was… I picked a fight not knowing why she did what she did." Ahusaka feels tears start to fall.

Chakotay holds him close letting his son get this out. He had so much grief and being here, for him was like walking around ghosts.

Ahusaka was allowed to walk about. An admitter badge placed on both hims. Older him helps with the calculations assuring Harry it wasn't his fault and WON'T be. Also spending time with his family when he can letting them know what lead to his choice and him becoming the youngest captain in Starcomand. Though his mom seemed more annoyed that he has a tattoo.

Finally everything was ready. Kathryn having Harry and the kids in the shuttle in front of them just in case.

"Myra, please?" Ahusaka stops her looking at little Kaya longingly.

"Saka is going to be here in three." Myra walks off but still in eyesight.

"Hey Kaya, do you know who I am?" Ahusaka bends down to her level.

"The man helping us." Kaya nods slowly.

"That's right." Ahusaka nods himself. "I… I have to go. So I wanted to say goodbye." He looks at her sadly.

"Thank you." Kaya hugs him.

Ahusaka hugs her back holding back his tears. He then heads off to the bridge to make sure it goes smoothly. Seeing them come out of warp smoothly he sighs with relief before starting to fade.

"Saka…" Kathryn stands wanting to stop it.

"Come on mom. This isn't goodbye. Just wait twenty." The nearly faded him smiles. "Oh uncle Wolffe, tell Uncle Cody. This time I'm marrying her." His voice echoes as he fades away.

"I don't think he'll mind. Will you?" Wolffe looks over at Cody in the lifts doorway.

"Doesn't mean I won't give him hell." Cody smirks looking out at the clear space.


	24. S4 Saber 2: Little Voyagers

The six year mark has been hit. But Voyager hasn't lost hope. Not yet.

Maybe it's all they have survived. Or the happy moments like Tom and B'Elanna's wedding. Or Seven willing to throw herself to the Borg to save them. Or maybe just knowing they have each other's backs.

One morning Myra wakes up to Harry not being there. Smelling something nice she places on a robe heading out to find Harry making pancakes and some little tree in the corner called a "Christmas Tree."

"Harry?" Myra comes out confused by this.

"What are you doing up? I wanted to surprise you." Harry sighs but smiles.

"Surprise? Why? I already know about Christmas from last year. Remember? We talked about how it's like Winters Moon." Myra teases walking over to him in the kitchen.

"I know. I just… I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Harry laughs placing a strawberry slice in her mouth.

Myra smiles eating it but then doesn't feel good. She rushes to the bathroom. Harry rubs her back as she lets it out. Once her stomach has calmed enough he takes her to sickbay.

"Looks like Erika wasn't the only one feeling off." Wolffe looks over as Harry helps Myra to a bed.

Seeing each other both girls ears go up looking at the other. They knew what it was.

"Erika I've got some news for you…" Raph comes in with the test results.

"Pups." Both girls say at the same time.

"Yes but how… well looks like I'm not needed with those noses." Raph sighs heavily. "Congrats." He looks over at the Packs.

"Thanks." They smile hugging each other close.

"And congrats." Erika looks over at Myra.

"Congrats? Why would y…" Harry starts until it clicks looking at his wife. "Y-you mean…?" he looks over at her wide eyed.

"Say hi." Myra touches her stomach.

Harry pulls her into a kiss. Nothing, not ever, could be a better present then this news.

"How far? How many? Can you tell?" Harry has a thousand questions as his eyes are alit.

"I'm guessing three weeks since that's when the nausea starts. And that is how far Erika is, but I'll run a test to be sure." Raph moves the triquarter over her to get a good reading.

"A baby. Our baby." Harry can't stop smiling as he holds her close.

"It might be more than one." Myra starts.

"I don't mind two or three." Harry kisses her cheek.

"How do you feel about six?" Myra looks at him a bit nervous.

"Six?" Harry looks at her confused.

"My family has had litters a few times. Mine being one of them." Myra nods holding her stomach.

Harry is frozen at that. When Wolffe tries to poke up he starts falling over, Wolffe catching him and placing him on a bed.

"I think that was an over load." Erika chuckles looking over at him.

"He's still smiling. Is that a good sign?" Myra's ears droop looking over at her in shock husband.

"I'm sure it is." Raph assures her making sure the shock is minimum.

After waking up the two have a long talk. About each other's family history and anything that could affect the pup or pups. Then they go over names. Those for girls and boys.

A month later they have a double pup shower. Thinking it will be easier on Harry.

"A boy." Wolffe looks at the little doll rubbing it with his fingers.

"Congrats vod." Cody pats his shoulder.

"Girl. We're having a girl." Myra's tail wags at the sight of the pink doll.

"Oh thank goodness." Harry sighs with relief. "I… I mean…" he tries to cover for himself.

"Eat a cookie." Myra puts a baby booty shaped sugar cookie in his mouth. "I get it, a litter is too much. At least for the first child." She teases.

"Who wants to bet by the time we get to Earth Voyager will be all Mac Tire?" Tom jokes.

"Maybe if you two hurried up." Harry teases him and B'Elanna.

The others laughing at that.

"Pups?" Sean looks at them excited in his mom's arms.

"Yes sweetie, pups." Bria kisses his cheek as his tail wags.

"I can pup sit!" Kaya raises her hand excitedly.

"I can too." Naomi looks excited.

"Maybe when you're a bit bigger." Harry pets their heads.

The two pout at this. The others laughing again then going back to the part. Dux and Ahusaka getting the girls to smile again with pieces of cake and soda. Cody watching them closely.

"Are you STILL antsy?" Harry looks at him stunned. "Come on that was one version of him. And their six." He chuckles sipping some citer.

"And when YOUR daughter is alone with HIS son?" Cody lifts a brow looking over at his brother.

"Please don't decide Nines future bride." Wolffe chuckles.

"Nines?" Seven looks over at him.

"It's for a brother, 99. He died saving our younger cadet brothers." Cody looks at with warmly yet sad.

"I hope you don't mind." Wolffe looks down then at him.

"He's going to have one hell of a name to live up to." Cody smiles warmly giving a small nod.

Wolffe doing the same as he lifts his glass.


	25. S4 Saber 3: Little One

Two months have passed since then. Nines was born with Erika taking time off to be with her second son. Myra still hasn't and she's getting impatient with her little one.

"I can get that Mrs. Myra." Naomi takes the art supplies to the sink to be cleaned.

"Thank you Naomi." Myra smiles, holding her ready to pop belly.

"Mrs. Myra, look at this. It's a map." Dux's tail wags showing his star chart.

"It's pretty. Where are these stars from? I don't recognize it." Myra looks over the picture.

"Earth. It's called 'The Milky Way.' I found some hold pictures of it." Dux smiles happily.

"Very nice." Myra pats his head making his tail wag.

After finishing cleaning they head off to the mess hall for lunch. All of them chatting away about what holodeck program to use after they were done.

But then Myra felt a hard kick. Then another. She had to hold her stomach after the third huffing slightly.

"Myra? Are you alright?" Neelix comes over trying to not alert the kids.

"P-pup." Myra mutters between breaths.

"Let's get you to sickbay." Neelix helps her stand. "Doctor get the den ready." He taps his com bag as he helps her out.

"I'll get everything ready." Raph calls back.

"I'll get uncle Harry." Kaya jumps out of her seat.

Meanwhile on the bridge everything is calm. Harry is going over the usual stuff when the turbo lift opens up.

"Kaya? What are y-" Harry turns to her.

"The pup is coming!" Kaya cheers with a wagging tail.

"Now? Really?" Harry stares unable to move.

"Well don't just stand there. Get going." Tom shouts to his friend waking him up.

Harry runs into the lift and Kaya leads him to sickbay. Myra already in labor.

"That's it. You're doing fine." Bria holds one of her hands speaking gently.

"I… I need… H-Harry." Myra cries between pushes.

"I'm here. I'm here." Harry takes her other hand kissing it lightly.

Myra pushes again. And again. Both terrified until they hear that little squeaky howl.

"I-is she okay?" Myra huffs, half ready to pass out.

"She's just fine and quite pretty." Raph hands her to Myra wrapped in a pink blanket.

The little brown furred stops crying as she's placed in her mother's arms. Harry rubs his fingers lightly through her tuffs of black hair.

"Hey there Kelly. I'm your daddy." Harry whispers as he kisses the top of her little head.

"And I'm your mommy." Myra nuzzles her face slightly with her cheek.

Her looking up at them with her big brown eyes. The two melting at that sight holding each other close.

"I'll tell the others the good news. You should rest." Bria smiles at the new parents.

"Thank you." Myra nods holding her new little one close.

Harry too dazzled to answer as Kelly holds on of his fingers with her little hands. His heart melting at every small thing she does.

Heading out Bria sees the kids outside the door. All looking a mix of excitement and worry.

"They're both fine." Bria smiles at the little group.

"Can we see them? Will Mrs. Myra not be teaching anymore? What does the pup look like?" they all burst with excitement.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be back when she feels ready. And the pup looks a lot like both of them." Bria holds her hands up to calm them down as she answers what she can. "Now who wants to come with me to tell the others?" she looks down at the hyper kids.

They all raise their hands excitedly. Running a head as they cheer 'The pup is here.'

A few days later Myra is up and about again. Walking Kelly about as well but taking time to bond with her so Bria and Neelix are teaching the kids at the moment.

"Look at the little thing. Is she sleeping any better?" Erika has her new born son in her arms.

Nine's looks a lot like his older brother. Then his eyes are green with tuffs of black hair and his fur is gray. Like his brother he has a bit of trouble sleeping at night, but not as colicky.

"The walks help. But I feel bad for Harry since he does it a lot more than me." Myra's ears droop at that.

"He just wants you to sleep while you can." Erika tries to assure her.

"Still…" Myra holds her starting to get cranky little one.

"I say it's time for her to eat and both of you to lay down." Erika smiles at her softly.

Myra nods heading back to her quarters. After finishing putting her down in her little round crib she hears the doorbell. Opening it she sees little handmade gifts laid in front of it.

There was a colorful rattle made from a shell. Then some pictures of all the kids with Myra and at the top of them read 'We miss you.'

'They're so sweet.' Myra chuckles to herself as she takes them in with her.


	26. S4 Saber 4: Equinox

Two month has passed since Kelly's birth. Myra is back at work with Kelly in a little push carriage by her desk. She's not ready to be away from her.

"So cute. Look over here Kelly." The girls swoon as they peek in to the carriage at the yipping pup.

"Okay girls. We have some lessons to go over." Myra laughs motioning to the holo board.

"Kay." The two reluctantly leave the little one with her chew toy as they go back to their class.

Meanwhile on the bridge they are trying to find the ship Equinox. They were excited to find there were more humans out here. And not only that they're Federation.

"Can you get a visual?" Kathrin looks ahead.

"They are heavily damaged. Multiple hull breaches. Warp drive is off-line." Harry looks over his systems.

"What's happening to their shields?" Chakotay looks confused.

"They're being disrupted by some kind of energy surges." Wolffe looks over his own controls.

"Weapons fire?" The two heads look worried and confused by this.

"There are no other ships in the vicinity." Harry shakes his head slightly.

"We're in hailing range." Tuvok says.

"Open a channel. This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We're responding to your…" Kathryn starts.

"Voyager! You've got to extend your shields around our ship. Match the emitter frequency." The captain cuts her off.

"Are you under attack?" Kathryn looks worried again.

"Shields! Quickly!" He demands desperate.

"Do it." Kathryn nods over to them.

"We're in position. I'm attempting to match their shield frequency." Harry works quickly.

"Do you hear something?" Seven looks around as they hear something odd as the shields adjust.

Back at class Kaya and Dux are holding their ears. The noise too load for them. Their friends looking them over worried.

'Die. Die.' Distant yet near voices call into Myra's ears.

'What in the…?' Myra turns around worried.

But as soon as it came it stopped. Then she turns her attention to young Mac Tires.

"You okay sweeties?" Myra looks at her worried.

"It was so loud." They whimper rubbing their sour ears.

"Just sounded annoying to me." The others look confused and worried.

"Let's get you two looked over." Myra helps them stand.

Both are a bit woozy from that event. Myra looks over Kelly and she seems fine, a little sniffly from the event but she seems fine. To make sure she brings her along for Raph and Bria to look over them.

Arriving they find others being looked over as well. They had on the same uniform as many on board but their scents were new to all of them.

Bria explains about the ship and the rescue that happened. They all heard the noise but no one knows where it came from. And no one else heard the voices.

Once they were all treated the two captains had a large funeral to have. Not many bodies but they could honor the fallen from the highly damaged ship. They all gather in the mess hall to honor the dead and show respect to the new members of their family.

"We're here to commemorate our honored dead- Lieutenant William Yates, Lieutenant John Bowler Ensign Dorothy Chang Ensign Edward Regis and Crewman David Amanti, who all served with distinction. Their bravery and sacrifice will not be forgotten. They will be missed, but now there is cause for optimism. Captain Janeway, Voyager on behalf of my crew thank you." Ransom hangs his head for the fallen and looks around to try and insure what's left of his people they will survive.

"We'll have time to give the newest members of our family a proper welcome in the days ahead, but right now, we've got our hands full. The Equinox is secure, but its primary systems are still badly damaged. Harry, B'Elanna, make it your priority. Cody I'd like you to guard the transport so we don't have any unwanted guests." Kathryn starts with them giving a nod. "Captain Ransom has provided us with data regarding the alien attacks. Tuvok, Seven, and Wolffe you'll be working with First Officer Maxwell Burke. To kindred spirits may our journey home together be swift. Dismissed." She glances around the room.

"You alright?" Harry sees Myra spaced out.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit hazy." Myra holds a hand to her fuzzy feeling head.

Those voices still echoing slightly. Harry is worried about her helping her to their room to lie down. Erika volunteers to watch Kelly along with the other little ones while everyone else works. Myra agrees to lay down but wants to stay near her pup so she goes with Erika to her room.

Sean plays with his wolf in the nursery. Meanwhile the older kids entertain the month old pups in the room. Their little tails wagging as they yip happily.

"Are you still feeling off?" Erika brings Myra some medicine for her pounding head.

"I don't know what happened. I heard these voices and then…" Myra holds her pounding head sitting on the couch.

"Voices?" Erika eyes her curiously.

"They started at the same time that sound could be heard. They kept saying 'die.' I most sound crazy." Myra sighs heavily taking the medicine and slow sips of the water.

"Not at all. Actually I may know the reason for it." Erika sits next to her patting her back.

"What? What is it? Am I sick? Will it hurt Kelly?" Myra starts to panic.

"Take a deep breath and calm down." Erika speaks calmly helping her friend calm down. "I think you may have the force in you. All Mac Tires do but some have it strong enough they have small abilities." She keeps her tone low and assuring.

"W-what does that mean? I can hear the aliens' thoughts?" Myra looks confused and worried.

"I think so. Think about it, they told us they're small animal like and you've always had a connection to animals and nature. Even more so then most of our people." Erika nods.

"I see." Myra isn't sure how to feel about that.

"This could be a good thing. We can't talk to them but you can. We can find out what happened. What made them do this." Erika smiles softly.

"I guess you're right." Myra ponders that grateful she'll be able to help.

"Now try to get some rest. I'll watch over the kids." Erika motions for her to lay down.

Myra nods laying back on the soft sofa. The medicine helping to get her to sleep.

Erika keeps an eye on the little ones as the older kids go to Dux's room to play. Sean plays with both of them until he lays down for his nap. The little ones sniffing each other and yipping at one another. The two falling asleep next to one another with their little wolves in hand.

Myra sleeps but her mind swirled. Images of the creatures coming to mind as they continued their chant.

'Die. Die. They must die.' They swirl around in circles.

'Why? What happened? What have they done?' Myra calls to them.

'Die. They must die. They must pay!' They screech.

'What did they do!?' Myra calls again a bit fiercer this time.

'They killed our kin!' They charge at her waking her up.

"Myra. Myra you're awake. Take a deep breath." Erika gently places her hands on her shoulders.

"Th-they… they killed them. They…" Myra whimpered.

"Killed? Killed who?" Erika continues to try and calm her but her anger was rising at that.

"The crew from the Equinox. They were killing the creatures. That's why. Why they started… they were just trying to protect themselves." Myra has a mix of anger and sadness.

"Are you sure about this?" Kathryn looks betrayed by this news as Myra comes to tell her what happened in her ready room.

"I'm sure." Myra nods.

"We should have known something was the matter when the pups didn't want near them." Wolffe grips a fist at that.

"We'll have to deal with this quietly as to not warn them. For now tell Seven to go with the doctor to get as much data as he can from the ship after that we're releasing it and whatever hellish experiments they have in there." Kathryn stands with a sharpness to her tone.

"Yes captain." They nod heading out.

"Captain are you okay?" Myra looks over at her worried.

"I find it a dishonor when a captain does something like this." Kathryn shakes her head slightly sighing heavily. "I'll feel better after taking them down." She nearly snarls at the idea of one of her own doing this.

The Equinox crew could sense something was wrong. Everyone wasn't as warm as they once were.

Max, the first officer wasn't going to go down. Not easily. He knocks out one of the crew taking his phaser then sees Kaya standing there having seen him do this. Putting it on stun he knocks her out taking her as a hostage.

"Stop right there!" Tom shouts having his phaser on him by one of the shuttles.

"You really going to shoot? While we have her?" Max motions to the girl in the arms of one of his followers pointing his weapon at the cuffed and gagged girls head.

"You son of a…" Cody growls seeing his daughter caught by him.

"Let us go and we'll drop her off on a nearby planet. Try to stop us and I'll kill her." Max demands.

Cody nearly makes his hand blead his fist is so tight but he lowers his weapon motioning for the others to do the same. Kaya squirmed looking at her dad pleadingly.

Once the shuttle was gone he stumped off for Ransoms room. Arriving at his holding room he shoves him against the wall.

"You call yourselves human. You're not even close." Cody snarls holding him up his anger unstoppable.

"You that mad a few got away? You're really prideful." Ransom chuckles.

"Those basterds took my daughter and pointed a phaser at her head!" Cody lowers him pressing his arm against his throat slowly strengthening it.

"Y-you're lying. They…. wouldn't… h-hurt a child." Ransom calls between breaths.

"You killed how many creatures again!?" Cody shouts ready to kill him.

"N-not a child." Ransom continues.

"Cody he means now back off." Wolffe sees Ransom starting to fade.

"Why? Not like we haven't killed before." Cody is too angry to listen.

"Never out of anger. And never like this." Wolffe reminds him hoping to calm him. "Cody how will you face your family if you do this?" he barks.

Cody bites his under lip as he releases the gasping man. Wolffe helped him out the others of the crew that saw this simply moved out of the way understanding his anger and worry is for his child.

"Cody…" Bria comes into the sickbay to see him still taking deep breaths on one of the beds.

"His crew took our girl. They… they threatened too…" Cody says between huffs.

Bria hugs him, feeling him shake in her arms. He was still angry but also frightened. Frightened for their daughter and his actions. In that moment he realized how far he would go for them but also knew if he went there he'd never be able to face them again.

Bria just held him. Letting him know she still loves him and this doesn't change that. Cody eventually moved his hands to hug her back crying with worry for their child.

While they stay in the sickbay the others talk with Ransom. He wanted to stop them. To get the girl back. The others were hesitant to take him anywhere but he was right. They'd end in a fire fight if they didn't take him with them.

The team is; Chakotay, Wolffe, Myra, Tom, and Ransom as their shield and guide to find them. It didn't take long to find them and they were under attack by those creatures. A group coming to their ship.

'Die. He most die.' They circle around.

"No. There's another way. They'll be punished. Just let us go over. Let us save a little girl they took." Myra pleads.

The creature heads off for the other ship again. Them holding back at least for now. They go on to find must are dead. They look around to find Max pointing a phaser at the girl, his body hurt by the aliens.

"Back off." Max growls.

Kaya whimpers too scared to use her powers. Wolffe was ready to charge but held back out of fear of what he would do to her.

"Max stop this. We don't hurt kids." Ransom slowly walks over to him.

"And we don't kill innocent aliens either. Or at least we used to not." Max holds her tighter the girl shaking like a leaf.

The creatures then sounded again. Time was up apparently. Looking to shoot one Ransom was able to free the girl letting her run to her family.

"Take her and run! It's us they want!" Ransom holds his ex-crewmate back.

"But…" Myra starts.

"Go!" Ransom shouts again.

With that they rush for their shuttle. But before they can help them the ship is over run with the creatures. Once the life signs are gone the creatures stop. Their vengeance done with the leader of this group dead.

"You okay sweetie?" Wolffe takes off the gag a Tom flies them back.

"I w-wanna go h-home." Kaya cries as the cuffs are off and she hugs her uncle.

"I know pup. I know." Wolffe pats her head as she continues to whimper.

Once back they give their report after dropping Kaya off to her family. Them hugging her close and giving her endless kisses.

The five survivors with them are; Marla Gilmore, Noah Lessing, James Morrow, Angelo Tassoni, and Brian Sofin. They are stripped of their titles in front of everyone as Kathryn gives them the guidelines. They are to work on the ship supervised and they have limited privileges. How this time they need to earn their trust.

Later on that night, Harry holds Myra close. She needed to be held after all of that.

"I know it's hard. Not being able to save everyone. But what he did saved you all and us." Harry kisses the top of her head as he holds her close in front of him.

"It was horrible. They were so angry." Myra cries lying against his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Harry tightens his hold kissing her again.


	27. S4 Saber 5: Fairhaven

Months have passed and things have returned to a normal state for the most part. Then they got news they weren't expecting. They got letters from Earth. Starcomand explained a man had found a way to do this so they will receive and send letters to Earth once a month.

The Pack and Mycolic families are surprised when they received letters. They were from people from their worlds.

For the Packs it is Ahsoka and Korkie, they explained how they had fought in a rebellion for fourteen years and while destroying a weapon they were cut in its rays finding themselves on a station called Deep Space Nine. There they met refuges from the Mycolics dimension. It wasn't until a year ago they found out about the time laps when they were asked to identify them. Ahsoka says how the two of them can't wait to hear from them and tell them more about what has happened for them so far.

For the Mycolics it was from the Skywalkers. They explain how two years had passed since a peace treaty was made from their point of few. Then tell how they were moving refugees when they were hit by a solar and temporal storm. They found themselves at the station with the others from the other world. They tell about the twins Luke and Lia and some of the others with them.

At the end of it Bria almost cries. One of the ones with them is Windu. He had added note at the end telling them he was happy they were safe. Cody smiling at seeing Cut and his family are safe and thriving on the planet Earth.

After sometime passed Tom finally told everyone of the place he had made called Fairhaven. It's an Irish town that believes in fairy people so all the crew can enjoy it.

"Look. Look at my pretty dress." Kaya twirls around happily in sky blue dress.

"Very pretty. Now here's your hat." Bria places the little hat on her head.

"These clothes aren't too different from some of our planets. Though the fabric is a bit rough." Cody holds their son.

"Itchy." Sean pouts throwing off his little hat.

"I tried messed with the clothes fabrics but I can't do anything about the hats sorry." Bria straightens out her skirt.

"It's okay Sean. We can still have fun there." Kaya's tail wags getting his old fashioned carriage.

"Look at you. Such a pretty little thing." A bearded potbelly Irish man smiles at Kaya.

Kaya darts behind her mom pushing her little brother's black carriage. Peeking behind it with her ears down.

"Sorry, she's a timid thing around new people." Cody nods to the local man.

"A shy fairy? What'll be next?" The man laughs walking off seeing Tom.

"KK!" Ahusaka calls as he waves running over in his outfit.

"Saka." Kaya's ears perk up at that as she comes out of hiding just a bit.

"There's a park over there. Come play with me." Ahusaka takes her hand pulling her off the girl laughing as they run off to play.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Cody starts to head off.

"Oh no you don't." Bria takes a hold of his arm. "Let them play and we can have some time for us." She snuggles his arm.

"Out." Sean pouts looking out at everything.

"Soon pup." Cody rustles the top of his head.

They head for a pub called Sullivan's to meet up with the Janeways. The owner, Mikel is a handsome young man with a gentle demeanor. His pretty wife helping to serve the customers and peeking in on the hyper pup.

Cody finally took him out of the carriage and let him sit on the floor with a snack. His tail wagging as he chumps on the cookie.

"Oh what tiny little princess and prince." The red haired woman swoons at the littlest pups as their parents push the carraiges in.

"Thanks." Myra flushes as Harry pulls a seat out for her.

"She's just like her mother." Harry pecks her cheek before sitting next to her.

"Sadly the boy isn't lucky." Cody chuckles.

"Oh don't strike that blow vod. I can toss it back." Wolffe warns.

All of them chuckle at that. Sean tilts his head confused as he snacks on another little cookie.

"Oh just to let you know our little musketeers are all in the park running about." Erika smiles sipping a cup of tea.

"Maybe someone should check on them." Cody goes to stand up.

"Down boy. They're adventures but good kids." Bria pulls him back down.

"Play too." Sean pleads with the last of his treats gone.

"I can take the pups to run or crawl about if you all want to relax." Neelix finishes off his lunch.

"Oh no. That's sweet but all those pups on your own…" Myra shakes her head slightly.

"I'll be fine. I've baby sat those four before." Neelix chuckles.

"I don't know Neelix. Four is one thing. But them plus these three? That might be over doing it." Harry looks at him worried.

"Fear not I'll keep him company." Raph comes over dressed like a merchant.

It would be nice to have a bit of adult time so they agree. Sean runs about the grass yipping as he hops about. The older kids laughing and playing tag with him.

The littlest ones yip with wagging tails as they watch the show in front of them. They crawl around on their stomachs exploring the little area around them. The two turning touching their noses together, their tails wagging at finding each other.

Neelix chuckles at this moving them so they can move about again. But they just crawl back to one another. The two don't like being a part for long.

Everyone went to and from the holodeck as they weathered out a solar storm. It kept everyone busy.

The parents begin to worry as they see Ahusaka and Kaya fighting. More like Kaya giving him the cold shoulder.

"Alright. What happened?" Mikel places a cup of root bear in front of the pouting six year old.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Ahusaka huffs with a hurt look.

"So she's mad for no reason then?" Mikel lifts a brow leaning on the counter from his side.

"I… I took her letter." Ahusaka mumbles.

"What was that?" Mikel eyes him not hearing clearly.

"I took her letter! That stupid Luke has been writing her and she giggles every time she gets one. Lately it's Luke this and Luke that. I just wanted her to play with like normal again." Ahusaka fumes mad and hurt.

"So you're jealous of her pen pal?" Mikel points out.

"No! I just… I don't want her talking with him or about him." Ahusaka pouts a bit red.

"In other words jealous." Mikel gives a small chuckle.

"Maybe." Ahusaka sips his drink.

"Oh lad, she's a bonny lac and cares for you. Is it really so wrong she talks with a young man so far away?" Mikel smiles at him softly.

"No." Ahusaka drags out his answer.

"Then if you're calmer, go make friends again." Mikel motions for him to leave.

Placing some coins down on the bar he hops off the stool heading off to find her. Kaya was sitting under a tree reading an old book of poems her mother had replicated for her.

"Hi KK." Ahusaka waves a bit timidly in front of her.

"I don't want to talk to you." Kaya stands in a huff as her ears twitch.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I took it and hid it. I was mad." Ahusaka trails after her.

"It was mean Ahusaka! You were mean. And I hate meanies." Kaya fumes stumping a head, not looking back at him.

"I'm really, really sorry. Please don't ignore me anymore." Ahusaka runs a head blocking her with pleading eyes.

"No more taking my letters. Or I won't talk to you again." Kaya holds the book close as she stares at him still mad.

Ahusaka nods agreeing to this. Kaya lightens slightly with a small smile the two walking off to play again.

Shortly after the storm ended. The ship able to move once more and letters able to go to Earth before they leave the area.


	28. S4 Saber 6: Childs Play

They faced a few trails in the last couple of months. They had an alien memorial give them memories of a horrible war. Yet they still repaired the device doing it to honor those they saw lost.

Then stopped a fighting ring from forcing others to entertain people. Seven learning a bit more about humanity and how far she'd be willing to go to save those she's grown to care for.

Just recently they saved a group of kids have assimilated by a Borg ship. It was run down and they weren't fully processed so they still have a free will and choice.

The teenager and oldest name is Icheb. He had protected all of them and came up with an idea to save them even though he knew the Borg had abandoned them. It took a lot to convince him to stand down but he did for the sake of the others. The six year old twin boys are Azan and Rebi. Neither like being far from each other and the only way to tell them apart is that Azan loves wearing red and Rebi blue. Finally the eight year old girl Mezoti. She's a bit shy but bright, Naomi tends to pull her off to play.

Kaya doesn't mind her but the two shy things have a hard time talking with one another. Though they do both enjoy drawing.

Dux and Ahusaka teach the boys how to play laser tag. The twins enjoy it while Icheb prefers working on different projects in the star chart chamber with Seven. Or watching over the pups, he's not sure why but he enjoys looking over the little things.

"She's doing it again." Icheb sighs as he works on something spotting Kaya eyeing him from the doorway.

"She is simply curious." Seven glances over herself, not alerting the child to them knowing she's there.

"She plays with the others. Why be so interested in me?" Icheb whispers a bit annoyed.

"You are the most distant. It makes you difficult and interesting to her though she's too shy to come over and ask what's on her mind. At least for now." Seven explains understanding her behavior and rather adoring the kids.

The boy sighs turning to see the girl's ears go up then run off. She was purely interested in knowing this strange boy. Why he chooses to be alone like Seven or his love for little creatures.

A little while later the kids get ready for a science fair that was being done by Seven. The kids making different projects for this event.

"Why potatoes?" Kathryn looks over the twins' project.

"Their first idea was to clone Naomi, but l suggested they start with something smaller." Seven stands beside them proud.

"Quite a feat of engineering." Wolffe stares at it amazed.

From there the adults move on to the next project. It's Ahusaka with a crystals in a chamber.

"It's an alarm system. See, when these crystals get closer it sounds a harmonic sound." Ahusaka brings them a bit closer and they give off a high pitch sound then quickly moves them back.

"Interesting." Cody strokes his chin at the idea.

From there they move on to Dux. He made a star chart of the Milkyway. Proud of his details.

Then they moved on to Kaya. Kaya had made a holo project showing Ireland and it's natural beauties and benefits. The they moved to Mezoti's project.

"It's a Teirenian ant colony. I infused the soil with a blue ion dye, so it'd be easier to see the insects." Mezoti explains her project.

"They're luminescent." Myra's tail wags at the sight of them.

"The drones produce a fluorescent enzyme that's activated by the queen." Mezoti nods standing proudly with her project.

"Drones and queens? I thought we were trying to get these children away from the Borg." Kathryn jokes looking over the glowing ants.

"The project was Mezoti's idea. I didn't want to discourage her individuality." Seven glances at the growly pretty girl.

"I like bugs." Mezoti shrugs with a smile.

"Well done." Tuvok nods with a small smile.

"Let me know before you take up beekeeping." Kathryn smiles heading off to Naomi's project.

"What have we got here?" Cody looks over at her device.

"It's Kataris." Naomi turns on her globe.

"Your father's planet?" Bria looks it over amazed.

"I've been learning all about it." Naomi nods.

"Naomi programmed the geophysical and atmospheric conditions." Seven explains standing next to her.

"There's quite a storm in those mountains." Bria looks up at the mountain side.

"The Arpasian range is known for high winds and hail." Naomi explains pointing it out.

"I'll remember to bring my coat." The Mycolics laugh.

"Now, this looks impressive." Wolffe looks over at Icheb's.

"It's a high- resolution gravimetric sensor array." Icheb explains with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Ambitious." Bellona has her hands on her hips with a small smile on her face.

"It'll augment our ability to scan for the neutrino flux associated with wormholes. It could help Voyager find a faster way home." Icheb explains.

"The engineering principles are sound." Cody strokes his chin with a lifted brow.

"I expected these projects to be interesting, but this is truly exceptional." Kathryn looks around at all the different things the kids made.

"Thank you, Captain." Seven nods.

A short while later Kathryn breaks the news of finding Icheb's family to Seven. She's grown attached to all the kids and sees them as her own. To say goodbye, as illogical as it is, hurts her. But she'll do it if it's right and safe for them to go.

After the first meeting not going well, all the kids are in the charging bay. Sort of Seven and the kids' quarters for the time being. At least until they don't need to charge at all which will be sooner for the young ones then her. All the kids wanted to talk to him.

"Is your mother pretty?" Ahusaka sits by one of the chargers.

"What are they like?" Dux looks at Icheb curiously.

"I'm busy." Icheb sighs heavily.

"I never met my father." Naomi pouts a bit.

"I don't remember ours." Rebi looks down sadly.

"Neither do I." Azan does the same.

"Are you going to stay with them?" Mezoti pipes worried he'd soon be gone.

"If you leave, who is going to help us with our science projects?" The twins glance at each other and then at their older brother figure.

"If you don't stop asking questions, I'm going to put all of you in a cargo container and transport you back to the Borg." Icheb slams his pad down turning to them annoyed.

Seven then took him to dinner. He wasn't happy about that. At least not at first. Then he decides to head back. They then find out what happened to him and how it connects to why their Borg ship was destroyed. The disease that infected everything was made by HIS people infected him to destroy them. Not just his people but his PARENTS did it.

Saving him from being assimilated again, they also destroy the ship and give a warning to the people. Telling them they are no better than the Borg if they do this again.

Icheb went to the star chart room after all of this. His demeanor no different than before. But a bit colder in his attitude.

"Stop just standing there!" Icheb turns fuming at Kaya.

Kaya's ears go down and almost ran but walks over with a picture in hand. Too shy to talk she just hands it to him. Icheb nearly rips it out of her hands and scowls but it fades as he sees the image.

It's of him and the others playing together in some field. All of them happy. Looking over he can see the scared thing playing with her hands looking down at the floor.

"Shall we make this come true?" Icheb holds his hand out for hers, a new found softness to his tone.

"Kay." Kaya nods taking a hold of his hand.

They got the others and stopped by the mess hall to make some lunches. They then make the holodeck into a large field where they can have a picnic. All of them playing together, Icheb watching them with a small smile.

"Icheb's it!" Naomi tags him pushing him over a bit the others laughing.

"You better run now." Icheb gets up chasing after the younger ones.

All of them laughing and having fun. Finally he was starting to act like a child himself. And enjoying it.


	29. S4 Saber 7: Crystals Call

Much happened in a year. Voyager found out there are Borg that can still remember being human. At least while they charge. Seven being one of them in the past. These Borg had a plan to stop the queen from finding them. But in doing so they destroy themselves to keep the others and Seven safe.

Not too soon after that the twins mother was found. She explains how they were with their father and they were attacked a year ago. She wanted to be a part of their lives so much she offered to stay on the ship if that's what they wanted. But they were happy to go with her, Mezoti going as well as their adopted sister.

When they had to say goodbye the three girls couldn't let go of each other. Them promising to message each other until they were out of range. The boys wasn't as tearful but it was hard to see them go after everything they've been through.

Sadly after this Seven's life was put in danger. Icheb was able to help save her by giving up one of his Borg parts but this put his life in danger for a time. Wolffe and Cody made him an honorary trooper after that stupid but heroic stunt.

Seven, wanting to adopt him and give him a last name, takes back her human name. It took her awhile to get used to being called Annika Hansen.

After hitting the eight year mark they receive a hologram from Starcomand telling them where to find a ship. Once there they find a message waiting for them or at least a part of one with a familiar face on board. Bria hugging her old master with a wagging tail.

They make it just five years closer to home when they have to abandon it and the corrupted hologram to leave both to blow up. Home is still forty years away but they're closer and have a new passenger to help them along the way and tell them what Earth is trying to find them.

"So the war with the Dominion is over?" Kathryn sighs with relief.

"It ended two years ago. Thankfully." Windu nods. "May I ask how they have been?" he looks at the captain with a fatherly tone to him.

"They're key members to the crew. Kids too, I don't think we'd have made it this far without those little reminds of hope." Kathryn explains with a soft smile. "But if you really want to know I suggest a family dinner." She stands leading him out of her office.

"I just might do that." Windu nods heading off.

Kaya was a bit shy around him but warmed up as she heard stories about her mom from when she was a pup. Bria wishing her old master wasn't aboard as those started being told to the crew as well.

One morning Kaya woke up to her parents and little brother already up and gone. A note left for her explaining they had work and would see her later.

'They forgot my birthday.' Kaya's ears droop at that.

Getting into her favorite dress she drags her feet to the mess hall. It's dark as she comes in.

"H-hello? Uncle Neelix?" Kaya's ears are down as she walks in.

She can smell people but can't see them. This is a scary notion to her. It could mean many things, several bad.

"Surprise!" They cheer as the lights pop on.

"Happy eighth birthday sweetie." Bria hugs her growing pup kissing her cheek.

"Supis!" A four year old Sean cheers with a wagging tail.

"You remembered?" Kaya looks around at everyone with misty eyes, her tail wagging a bit.

"Of course we did." Harry places a paper crown on her head, he makes one of each of them every year.

"You're one of our little Voyagers. We could never forget any of your birthdays." Kathryn kisses the top of her head.

"Now what are we going to do with this cake?" Windu takes a large frosted cake out from the kitchen.

Kaya's tail wags as she goes over to blow at the candles. With that the party started. All of them dancing and have fun. Cody takes Sean to the room as Bria picks up their daughter to bring her back to their quarters. Windu close behind levitating the gifts.

"She's a ball of energy." Windu chuckles quietly as Cody brings him some tea.

"You have no idea." Cody chuckles himself sitting next to him.

"Oh I think I do." Windu has a far off and memorable look as he sips his tea.

"If that's a comment about me as a pup…" Bria starts taking the chair near them.

"You were a handful and now it." Windu cuts her off.

Bria falls silent at that with her ears drooped a bit. Cody had to chuckle at how much of a pup she becomes in front of him.

A few nights later Icheb comes in to the star chart room. Looking over he sees Kaya about to touch the controls.

"Kaya? What are you doing?" Icheb pulls her back.

"Icheb? Why are you in my room?" Kaya rubs her sleepy eyes with her free hand.

"You're not in your room." Icheb lets her go with a small head shake.

Kaya sleepily looks around to see he was right. Her ears popped up at that not remembering leaving her bed.

"I don't recall you ever sleep walking before." Raph looks her over. "Has this happened and I wasn't told?" he looks a bit annoyed at that idea.

"No. Mommy and daddy wouldn't let me. They told me to always come if I felt bad." Kaya shakes her head slightly.

"Is she alright?" Icheb looks over worried.

"Sleep walking is not a call for concern. It could be that the idea of being closer to Earth has stimulated her imagination. Or having someone from her mother's past made her dream of something that got her active." Raph assures the young man.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Kaya's ears droop a bit.

"Yes, but I want someone to go with you." Raph helps her off the bed.

"I'll take her." Icheb volunteers.

The sleepy girl riding on his back most of the way. Her parents unaware she even left until they were at the door.

This happened a few more nights. Each time she's stopped by or at the star chart room. Raph stumped at what could be happening to the girl. But to keep her from getting into trouble they have her in sickbay behind a force field.

The night they do this Raph finds the girl gone. She had taken down the field.

"Kaya." Icheb finds her punching in numbers to a planet about a week away.

"Here. Go here." Kaya points before passing out into his arms.

The next morning Bria is throwing a fit in the council room. Windu trying to talk her down.

"You know this was a possibility." Windu sighs lying back in a chair.

"No. No way is she going! It's not happening!" Bria fumes pacing in a circle.

"Bria…" Windu starts.

"No!" Bria howls. "It's too dangerous." She stares at her old master.

"Bria I understand you're worried. But can you really stop her from this? She's heard stories of you getting yours and your sister. Even Myra. For her… for her this is a coming of age thing. Could you stop her from something like that?" Windu turns her to him with a soft look.

Bria's ears go down at that. Windu gently stroking her hair to keep her calm.

Meanwhile Kaya is sitting on her a sickbay bed. She's kicking her legs as she hums waiting for a verdict. She perks up seeing her mom there with Windu, her ears drooped waiting to her what they have to say.

"You can go with Windu." Bria lets it out slowly with a calming breath.

"Thank you mommy." Kaya hops down hugging her leg as her tail wags.

"But you have to call when you land and listen to Windu. No running off on your own until it's time to look for your crystal." Bria gives the conditions.

"I will. I'll be good." Kaya nods excitedly.

Windu was right. For her this means she's growing up. It means she's becoming more like her mom and aunt. To her this was just a part of getting older and she was looking forward to it.

The day of her leaving came. Voyager would stay at a nearby station for down time and repairs while they are gone.

"Jacket. Food. Extra clothes. Does she need anything else?" Bria packs her a bag small bag for her.

"She'll be fine." Cody hugs her from behind kissing the back of her neck.

Bria leans back against him. She needed this comfort. Sending her daughter off on a crystal hunt was not appealing to her.

"Be safe." Naomi hugs her friend tight in the shuttle bay.

"I will." Kaya hugs her back tightly.

"Better come back in one piece." Dux takes his turn.

"Just come home." Ahusaka whispers holding her tight.

Kaya nuzzles him before getting on to the ship. Them still waving as the ship leaves.

The two travel for a while. Windu explains the usual three different trails; physical, emotional, or physiological. He explains how he can't predict what she'll face or what level it will be at. But he does have faith in her finding her crystal.

Landing on the island like planet Kaya is put a bit at ease. She felt like she had held her breath until getting here.

While setting up camp she was happy for her mom packing a jacket. They curl up by the fire. Kaya's ears drooped as she looks at the fire.

"Worried about what will happen?" Windu looks over at her.

"What if I don't find one?" Kaya looks at him with big eyes.

"Have faith in yourself. You will find it." Windu smiles over at her.

Kaya wasn't satisfied with that but she was too tired. She lies down on her sleeping bag drifting off. Windu keeps watch for a while. His eyes falling on to the girl, remembering when Bria was that small.

'Her tail ever sweeps in her sleep like Bria's did.' Windu smiles softly.

The next morning Kaya wakes up to the sound of something that sounds soothing. She walks over to a cave on the other side of a waterfall.

"You hear something from here?" Windu follows her.

"Is that my crystal?" Kaya looks over at him.

"Only one way to find out." Windu motions to the cave.

Kaya takes a deep breath heading in. She walks down the dark stone halls with drooped ears. Slipping down to a cave she holds her legs close whimpering.

'I can't do this. This is so scary.' Kaya whimpers in the barely lit cave.

The cave seems to be a light by crystals in the water. The sand soft but cold along with the cave. After a few hours she looks at her reflection through her teary eyes.

"I… I will do this. I want to be like mommy. I want to find my strength." Kaya rubs her eyes standing up.

She then saw a twinkle in the water. Something a bit brighter and that soothing song coming from it. Diving in she takes the shimmering pink crystal.

Running out she hugs Windu, her tail wagging like crazy. Windu holding her close. On the return trip he shows her how to make a necklace out of the crystal.

Returning her ears droop at them not being there to great her back. Coming to the mess hall Windu can't help but smirk.

They enter to a large party waiting for them. A sign reading 'Congrats Kaya' above them.

Kaya's tail wagging happily at all of this. Her mom twirling her around and kissing her all over.

"My pup's growing up." Cody smiles taking her into his arms kissing her cheeks.

"You're amazing Kaya!" The other kids cheer.


	30. S4 Saber 8: Endgame

That night Kaya sleeps with her necklace clung in her hands. Bria kissing the top of her head as she covers her with the blanket. Cody kisses his wife's lips lightly then takes her hand leading her back to their room.

Kaya snuggling in to her bed dreaming of being a Jedi like her mother. The endless adventures with her friends and being a hero of Voyager.

Over the next few months much has happened. They faced a few aliens. Neelix found a full colony of his people. After helping them protect their home he chooses to stay growing feelings for a young woman and her son.

Sometime later they got good news on two fronts. Bellona and Kathryn are pregnant, soon two more little Voyagers will join them. Then Annika started dating Noah Lessing, one of the survivors from the Equinox. Life on Voyager moves forward. Everyone getting ready for the Winter Moon or Christmas by human words. They have gotten used to them being on the ship and getting the holodecks ready for the events.

Kaya hums as she works on paper snowflakes. Sean plays with the finished ones, his tail wagging as he looks over all of them. Their parents watching them from the small kitchen enjoying the happy moment.

With all the craziness over the last couple of months this was a nice change of pace. No ships attacking. No threats. Just a nice time together.

"This perfect." Bria leans against her husband's chest completely at peace.

"Might be better with another girl or boy. Or a few more." Cody glances at her with a small smile.

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to get pup fever." Bria laughs.

"You don't want to?" Cody lifts a brow.

"I'm sure we can talk about it later. When the pups are asleep." Bria pecks his cheek.

Cody smiles at that about to kiss her when their coms went off. There was something coming through a breach and they need everyone on deck.

"Alright you two, time to go to Icheb's room." Bria picks up her son with Kaya beside her.

"Mommy can I see the sad lady when she gets here?" Kaya glances at her mom when she's dropped off.

"Sad lady?" Bria looks at her curiously.

"She's coming on a little ship." Kaya nods. "Can I make her a picture? Maybe it'll make her feel better."

"I think that's a good idea sweetie." Bria kisses the top of her head.

"As I recall you still have some snowflakes to make." Icheb pets her head gently.

"Kay." Kaya runs in to continue her project.

"Remember they can't leave here. Not until…" Bria starts.

"Not until I hear from the captain." Icheb finishes. "Don't worry I will keep them busy." He nods with a small smile.

"Keep yourself safe here as well." Bria smiles at him before heading off.

Arriving at her station it isn't long before a six months along Kathryn comes in with an old lady… Kathryn? Bria and Raph look over the older woman to make sure it is really her. All tests say yes.

"So know you know I am you." Admiral sits on the sickbay bed calmly.

"Yes but why? Why come here?" Bria eyes her wondering what her daughter meant by her being 'sad.'

"Three days ago, you detected elevated neutrino emissions in a nebula in Grid 986. You thought it might be a way home. You were right. I've come to tell you to take Voyager back to that nebula." Admiral looks at all of them with the look she gets when she's about to suggest a crazy plan.

"It was crawling with Borg." Raph nearly shouts at that idea.

"I've brought technology that'll get us past them. Oh, I don't blame you for being skeptical, but if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?" Admiral looks over at the younger her.

"For the sake of argument, let's say I believe everything you're telling me. The future you come from sounds pretty good. Voyager's home. I'm an Admiral. There are ways to defend against the Borg. My ready room even gets preserved for posterity." Kathryn eyes the older her, touching her growing stomach.

"So, why would you want to tamper with such a rosy timeline?" Admiral gives a small smirk. "To answer that, I'd have to tell you more than you want to know but suffice it to say if you don't do what I'm suggesting, it's going to take you another 16 years to get this ship home, and there are going to be casualties along the way." She explains slightly.

When Annika comes in with some readings Bria has a small idea of what could have happened. Judging by her scent something happens to Annika in those sixteen years. What she wasn't sure. But something has made her ready to go against everything she believes or believed in to be here and doing this.

The next few days they get everything ready for the attempt into the nebula. But when they go in they realize it's a hub of wormholes and a Borg hive. No it's THE hive.

Kathryn backs them out at that trying to find a way to get through and destroy the hub. But if only one can be done it's destroy the hub. This is when they see the difference between the two Kathryn's. The Admiral tells them to forget about destroying it and just go home.

The Admiral sits in her room after talking to her younger self and Annika. Pondering what really is the right thing to do as she hears her doorbell.

"Hello there. Does your mommy know you're here?" Admiral kneels seeing Kaya.

"Mommy said I could give this to you." Kaya nods handing her a picture.

The image is of all of them on Earth. All smiling and holding hands around it. The Admiral smiles at that.

"I forgot how helpful you're drawings can be. Thank you." Admiral gently pets her head.

Her tail wagging Kaya heads off with a little skip to her step. The Admiral looks at the photo again. Remembering the old days she heads for her younger selves room to talk this out. Think of a plan to get them home AND destroy the hub.

"A long time ago, I made a decision that stranded this crew in the Delta Quadrant." Kathryn starts in the meeting room the next day. "I don't regret that decision, but l didn't know all of you then, and Voyager was just a starship. It's much more than that now. It's become our home." She glances around the room.

"I know I could order you to carry out this plan and none of you would hesitate for a second, but I'm not going to do that. You know the crewmen who work under you and you know what your own hearts are telling you. So we're not going to attempt this unless everyone in this room agrees. No one will think less of you if you don't." The Admiral glances around herself, a softer tone to her.

"Let's go home." None hesitate to say with a fire in their eyes.

With that everyone started getting ready for the mission ahead of them. Annika kept out of the loop to keep the Borg Queen from knowing any details. She doesn't mind if it will keep everyone safe. Noah stays with her and the kids, assuring her everything will be alright.

Then the plan is set into motion. The Admiral heads into the hive to be taken and infect the queen with the same disease Icheb had. At the same time Voyager is racing through the wormhole for the way to Earth. Everyone trying to stay focused on this while Bellona is in sickbay giving birth. Needless to say Tom had no idea what to worry about more, the Borg or his baby and wife.

At last they make it to the end as the hub is almost done collapsing. In front of them is a large blue planet and a number of Starcomand ships.

"We're being hailed." Harry calls with a bit of disbelief in his tone.

"On screen." Kathryn calls rubbing her stomach.

"Voyager." Admiral Paris, Tom's father, is on the screen.

"Sorry to surprise you. Next time, we'll call ahead." Kathryn nods to him.

"Welcome back to Earth." Admiral Paris nods to them.

"It's good to be here." Kathryn smiles glancing around at the others.

"How did you?" Admiral Paris lifts a brow at this.

"It'll all be in my report, sir." Kathryn assures him.

"I look forward to it." He signs off.

"Thanks for your help, Admiral Janeway." Kathryn whispers rubbing her stomach.

"Sickbay to the Bridge. Doctor to Lieutenant Paris. There's someone here who'd like to say hello." Raph calls with little cries in the background, Tom frozen in his seat.

"You better get down there, Tom." Harry calls to his friend with a smile.

Tom nearly leaps out of his seat racing for the sickbay. While he goes to his girls Voyager heads for San Francisco to Starcomand headquarters.


	31. S4 Saber 9: X-Mas

In the sickbay of the headquarters, Kaya runs over to a window staring out at the glittering snow as the sun sets colors it pink and orange. Her tail wagging at the sight of it along with the single sun, she hasn't seen this on a world before.

"Mommy look snow. Real snow." Kaya smiles over at Bria with her hands on the cold window.

"Yes it is. Maybe we can play in it later." Bria pets her head looking out at the almost forgotten sight.

"Sleepy." Sean rubs his eyes being held by his dad.

"I know pup. It's been a long day." Cody holds him close.

"I'm sorry; I know this must be tiring for all of them and you. Sadly the debriefing will take a few days." Admiral Paris comes in to see them all.

"As long as it doesn't take another eight years." Tom jokes nervous to see his father again.

"But we'll be stuck here for our first holiday back." Harry sighs heavily at the idea of not seeing his family after so long.

"You'll have to stay within driving range of headquarters, but we've arranged for a hotel to be booked for all of you and your families should start arriving tomorrow. And questions can be put on hold for a few days as the reports are looked over." Admiral Paris smiles at all of them.

"Thank you Admiral." Kathryn nods to him.

"Owen, please. And thank you for looking after my family Captain." Owen holds his hand out for hers.

"Kathryn. And they've looked after us just as much. We wouldn't have made it without Tom." Kathryn shakes his hand glancing over at the said man with his wife and new daughter, Miral.

Owen nods heading over to give his congrats. The two men are stiff around each other but are trying at least. And both turn to mush at the sight of the baby.

All of them are given a person escort to Shooting Star Hotel. Kaya's eyes look like they're ready to pop out of her head as she looks around at everything. At the hotel she let's go of her mom's hand to press her hand into the snow.

"Cold." Kaya pulls it out laughing, her tail wagging.

"Come on sweetie, time for some rest. We can play tomorrow." Bria giggles taking her hand.

As they enter the employees, in large crowded lines, clap at the returning crew. They go down a line to the front desk and are escorted to their rooms.

Kaya hops on her large bed after a bath. She wasn't feeling sleepy and everything was so new to her she wanted to look at all of it.

"Okay pup, time to sleep." Cody catches her mid jump.

"But I wanna play." Kaya's ears droop puffing her cheeks.

"Tomorrow pup. Tomorrow you can play." Cody gives her a nose kiss.

Kaya hesitantly nods as he tucks her into the messy bed. With Sailor in hand she yawns drifting off to sleep as her dad pats her head.

"Sorry he wouldn't settle down." Bria whispers with their youngest snuggled next to her.

"It's fine, we might see another in here later on." Cody gives a small chuckle getting into the bed.

Kaya later on crawls into the bed not used to the sound of the wind and animals outside. She felt off not being on the ship and needed her parents. Not that they minded having all their little ones with them.

The next morning the pups' tails wag like crazy seeing a Christmas tree in their quarter's living room. Their parents snuggling close at this as well, this will be an interesting and hopefully smooth transition.

Meanwhile with the Kim's, Kelly stares at the tree amazed. Her little tail wagging as she stares at her reflection in the red bobble close to the floor.

"Come here sweetie, time to get ready to meet granny and grandpa." Harry picks her up.

"Shiny." Kelly pouts not wanting to leave her spot.

"It'll be there later sweetie." Harry promises kissing her cheek.

"Maybe the red outfit. It's more… Christmassy?" Myra tries to remember the right word as they head down to the dining room.

"She's perfect in her pink one. And you're lovely in the white." Harry pecks her cheek pushing the carriage.

Kelly naws on her teething ring. She doesn't understand why her mom is so nervous. The first group meets in the dining hall in the day, second afternoon, and finally around sunset. From there they can all make their plans for Christmas this weekend.

In the sea of people sits two Korean older couple. Seeing them they stand heading over to the young family.

"Hello mom. Dad." Harry nods to them with a small smile. "This is Myra, my wife, and our daughter Kelly." He holds Myra's hand then looks down at the carriage.

"H-hello." Myra's ears are drooped with nerves as she nods to them.

"No need to be so nervous. We're family after all." Marry, his mother, smiles over at her.

"I say we go out for a meal." John, his father, motions to the door with a small smile.

"Fuff! Fuff!" Kelly cheers in her little seat.

"Fuff?" The grandparents look at each other than them.

"That's what she calls pancakes." Harry chuckles slightly.

"Well fuff it is then." Marry bends down tapping the little things nose making her yip happily.

Myra relaxes a bit at that. Talking over food and them being so welcoming would put them all at ease.

Kaya ran down to the dining area jump hugging Luke. It was their first time meeting but she felt like she already knew him from the letters.

"It's good to see you again Wolfy." Anakin smiles at his old friend.

"You too." Bria smiles over at him.

"So cute." Erika's tail wags seeing the little girl a carriage Ahsoka's pushing.

The little four year old looks like her mother but human with orange hair with little braids on the side. She has baby blue eyes and white skin.

"We named her Satine after my aunty." Korkie kisses the top of his wife's head.

"Peti." Nine's claps in his carriage.

"I say we take this out on the town. It will be easier to talk out in a restaurant." Padme suggests.

"Agreed." Cody nods.

They take a few hover cars to family restaurant. Many eyeing them as word of Voyager is spreading quickly and many want to hear the stories of what happened.

They chat for a while. Exchanging stories about what happened in their different worlds. And how the others are doing.

"So where's Cut? He didn't hear we were here?" Cody sips his citer.

"Oh he did." Anakin shakes his head slightly. "But Shaeeah is at the academy, he had to pick her up since the transports are frozen at the moment." He explains cleaning up some sauce from his daughter's lips.

"He should arrive sometime tomorrow." Ahsoka sips her soda.

"Mommy I'm done. Can I go play in that?" Kaya points to the play place nearby.

"I don't know." Bria eyes it, not ready to have any of them far yet.

"I can take them." Windu nods to them.

"Alright, but stay where Windu can see you." Bria warns.

"Kay." Kaya nods.

The other kids joining her. Sean looks after them wanting to join but Bria wasn't having that. Not until they're a bit more at home here.

The other kids look at the wolf children oddly. But play with them for the most part. Even if some avoided them they had their pen pals to play with.

As they turn they find familiar faces waiting for them.

"Cut. It's been too long." Cody hugs his distant brother.

"I'm just glad you made it in one piece." Cut pats his back holding him close.

"I'm Suu, Cut's wife." Suu holds her hand out for Bria's.

"Nice to meet you." Bria shakes her hand.

"And I'm Jek! I'm ten!" the young Twi'lek boy cheers.

"I'm Shaeeah, I'm going to the academy as a piolet." Shaeeah smiles softly.

"You're late." Ahsoka hits Cut's arm playfully.

"Hey we're lucky we made it at all with all the traffic heading this way." Cut chuckles rubbing his arm.

All laughing as they head in to talk and put the little ones down to rest. The brothers head down to the bar to catch up for a while.

"So they're all doing fine then?" Cody sighs with relief.

"Echo and Fives have a thriving restaurant and Rex looked ready to propose when I last saw him." Cut chuckles sipping his bear.

"That's good to hear." Cody has a small smile.

"I can't believe Rex met you and never told any of us." Wolffe huffs sipping his bear.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Cut pats his shoulders understanding how he left his world.

Time passes and a few things have been made clear. Myra has nothing to worry about being accepted by the Kim family. Annika and Noah are going strong with their families. Icheb is accepted by Annika's aunt, Lina, and gets tongue tied around Shaeeah.

"What do you think?" Shaeeah spins in her short green elf custom and candy striped tights.

"Pretty you. Why wear?" Icheb musters out trying to hide his shame.

"I'm gonna keep the kids busy while the adults set up for the party. You want to help?" Shaeeah giggles, finding his stammering cute.

"Sure." Icheb nods clearing his throat.

"Great. The guys custom is in the closest, I'll see you in the kids area on the west side." Shaeeah heads off with a wave.

'Custom?' Icheb nearly groans at what he signed up for.

But if she looks cute in hers it can't be too bad. Right? Coming out Tom and Harry laugh taking holo pictures of him in his rangdeer onesie and antlers on top of his head. But with his head held high he walks off to the kids' area.

All of them tackling him and pulling him off to play. The teens taking them outside to play for a bit as well. The youngones having snowball fights and making snow angels and men.

After getting warm they are brought to a large ball room where a tall tree stands. The kids look up at it in aw.

"To new and old family, I say congrats on reuniting. And may we all remember the joy of this moment for years to come." Chakotay lifts a glass to the cheery event.


	32. S4 Saber 10: Schooling

As New Years came and went it was time to start thinking about the kids schooling and settling down.

Annika gets work at headquarters helping with the star charts and upping the protection for any possible Borg attacks. This also works with Noah; he'll be working closely with Annika. Icheb going to the academies science department in San Francisco. Raph was given his admitter so he can freely move about. He decided to stay so the scientists and engineers can try and make more of the admitters and so he can be the chief medic.

Sadly Naomi and her family had to head for Deep Space Nine. The two girls promising to keep in touch no matter what and holo call at least twice a week. The Janeways also leave for the country side to Kathryn's home. Chakotay was offered a job at the Jimlit College and Kathryn wants to try her hand at being a stay home mom for a while. Again the kids swear to talk whenever they can.

Tom and Bellona head for the sunny state of Florida. Tom got a job testing fliers and Bellona as an engineer.

The Kim's will be staying at Harry's old loft. He's requested a job on Earth while he takes his qualifier classes to become a captain. And having enough of space for a bit. With a bit of help Myra was given a job at the zoo, her powers able to help keepers and animals alike.

The Mycolics and Packs have houses next to one another. Both brothers opening up a work shop together called 'Troopers.' Erika will be starting work as a daycare teacher in the spring and Bria is opening an herb shop called 'Guardians.'

One spring morning Bria heads up stairs to her daughter's room. Knocking she doesn't hear anything.

"Kaya, come on honey. You don't want to be late for your first day of school." Bria comes in sitting next to the bulge on the bed.

"Not going." Kaya mutters in her little cocoon.

"And why is that?" Bria eyes her.

"There's no Naomi or Saka. And aunty isn't teaching." Kaya whimpers.

"Oh sweetie." Bria lifts the blankets. "I know you miss them. But think of all the new friends you'll make and Luke and Leia go to Light Academy. And so will Dux. So you won't be alone." Bria tries to assure her.

"Can't I go with Sean and have Aunty Erika for a teacher?" Kaya's ears are drooped.

"Sorry honey." Bria kisses the top of her head. "Time to get up for breakfast and ready for school." She pats her daughter's head leaving to get thing done.

Kaya's ears are still drooped as she gets ready for school and slowly eats her porridge. It's tasty but by her face you'd think she's eating slop.

"Do I want to know?" Cody looks over at his down eared princess.

"First day of school blues." Bria sighs sipping her tea.

"I don't wanna go. Don't make me daddy." Kaya looks over at him with big eyes.

"School scary?" Sean's ears droop looking at his sister with shaking violet eyes.

"No. No it's not. And Kaya is going to prove that by going." Bria eyes her daughter.

Kaya whimpers but nods. She takes her school bag heading out to meet her tail wagging cousin. Dux is ready for the day and looking forward to school.

"Come here baby, time for you to go as well." Bria picks up her son nose kissing him making his tail wag.

"Welcome to Galaxy Care. I'm Libby, one of the head teachers." Libby smiles greeting the families.

"Libby?" Harry feels his breath catch seeing her there with Kelly in his arms and Myra holding his arm.

"It's been a long time Harry." Libby gives him a sad smile.

"Myra, we're getting ready for circle time. Want to bring Kelly over here?" Erika calls with a bunch of little ones running or crawling around.

"Sure." Myra's ears are drooped a bit taking their daughter.

"About… I wanted to…" The old couple says at the same time.

"I… I'm sorry about this. I tried explaining in letters but…" Harry rubs the back of his head.

"No I got them and understood." Libby plays with her nails looking down. "I didn't write back because… because I felt ashamed." She doesn't look up at him.

"Ashamed?" Harry looks at her confused.

"I… I started dating an Ensign after two years of you being gone." Libby pulls the words out. "I swear we didn't mean for it to happen. We were comforting each other, hanging out I mean, and then… then it just kinda happened." It was then he noticed the ring on her hand with Klingon writing on the sides.

"How long ago?" Harry smiles softly at her.

"A year ago." Libby plays with the rings a bit flushed.

"Libby, you thought I was dead. I can't blame you for moving on. And clearly I have." Harry smiles looking over at his wife settling their little one down.

"They're both very pretty." Libby gives a small smile looking over at them.

"Maybe we can all have dinner sometime. As friends." Harry holds his hand out for hers.

"I'd like that." Libby shakes it with a small smile.

"Dada." Kelly's tail wags as he comes over.

"Daddy and mommy have to go to work. But we'll be back later sweetie." Harry pecks her head.

"And you get to play with Nines, Sean, and Satine." Myra does the same.

"Nines mine." Kelly's tail wags hugging the close by boy.

Harry felt a bit tense at that. Myra pulling him off before he passes out.

Meanwhile at Light Academy Kaya sits in the back with her ears drooped. She had done this for a few classes.

"Come on Kaya. You can't just sit in the back." Leia leans her hands on her friend's desk.

"I don't like being around new people." Kaya's ears are down as she looks over at her friend.

"I know it can be scary. But we're friends and you can have so many. Just give it a try." Leia suggests softly.

Kaya shakes her head with a small whimper. She's not good at being around new people. Leia sighs at this. Looks like this was going to take a while.

Taking her hand she bring her to the cafeteria. The poor pup looked like she was ready to pass out with so many kids around. Dux on the other hand had shined in gym class and was now hanging out with his new group of friends.

Entering into the large room Leia takes her to the food area to get their lunches. Timidly Kaya picked out her food and drink. But while walking to a table a Klingon girl trips Kaya so she face palms into her food.

"Woops. Looks like the puppy is clumsy." The brown eyed girl chuckles with two others with her; a Batozoid and a Human.

"Listen to her whimper." The hot pink haired Batozoid huffs.

"What a clots." The light-green eyed Mexican girl snickers.

"You did that on purpose Mira!" Leia shouts furious.

"It's her own fault for being such a clots." Mira huffs fluffing her sandy and curly hair.

With most of the cafeteria laughing she runs off outside into the still nippy air. She curls up under a tree crying.

"Kaya? Are you okay?" Luke comes out to talk with her.

"G-go away." Kaya whimpers with her head behind her knees.

"It's cold out. Why don't we go back in and warm up. Tell a teach what happened." Luke stands in front of her worried.

Kaya shakes her head, not looking up at him. She was shivering but the thought of going in wasn't appealing to her. She'd rather freeze. Luke drapes his coat over her shoulders sitting next to her. Kaya leans on him balling her eyes out.

The rest of the day fairs no better. Mira and her lackeys; Bonny and Rosa, continue to plague her. Pulling her hair, calling her names, basically making the girls days at school hell.

Then after hitting a week, Kaya finds her necklace gone after gym class. Seeing the girls laughing she goes over to them.

"Give it back." Kaya says a bit timidly.

"What's that? Speak up Mutt." Mira swings the necklace in front of her.

"Give it back to me." Kaya says a bit louder.

"What this? She found it on the floor. How do I know it's yours?" Bunny, the black eyed Batozoid, smirks.

"Maybe you just lost yours." Rosa laughs.

"Give it to me. It's important." Kaya tries to snatch it.

"Try again Mutt." Mira laughs moving it out of the way.

"Look at her shaking. She's more like a Chihuahua then wolf." Rosa teases.

"Go whimper off puppy." Bunny shoes her off smirking.

With them laughing and tossing it back and forth, Kaya couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not a CHIHUAHUA!" Kaya rips her necklace out of Bunny's hand.

At that the three girls jump her. A fight breaking out until the teacher comes in separating them.

Kaya sits on a bench outside of the principal's office. Her hiccing as she waits for her punishment.

"You ready to go home sweetie?" Cody bends down to her level.

Kaya nods still sniffling. The ride is quiet until they stop by an ice cream shop.

"W-why here? A-aren't I in t-trouble?" Kaya looks at her dad rubbing her red eyes.

"For fighting, yes. For defending yourself, no." Cody shakes his head picking her up, something he hadn't done in a while.

"Th-they took my necklace a-and called me a Mutt. I'm not a mutt. I'm not." Kaya cries clinging to him.

"I know sweetie. I know." Cody rubs her back bringing her in for a treat.

"Triple scoop of cookie dough with hot fudge and gummy paws. And a dark chocolate tart." A waitress puts the stuff down in front of them.

Kaya was still sniffling a bit. Cody rubbing her tears away from her red eyes.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell us about them picking on you before?" Cody speaks gently.

"I… I didn't want t-to be a scardy pup." Kaya sniffles looking at her snack, unsure if she should touch it or not.

"Oh pup, telling someone doesn't mean you're a scardy pup or a tattle tale. Telling is actually really brave." Cody pets her head.

"R-really?" Kaya starts calming down.

"Really. Now eat up and we'll talk about this with mommy later on." Cody smiles over at her.

Kaya nods taking a small spoonful. Her tail wagging a bit as the treat starts to vanish.


	33. S4 Saber 11: Comet Camp PT1

After learning of what was happening most of the parents had their daughters' apologize. But the Klingons were less then eager to agree to this. A parent teacher meeting is held to talk this out.

"Our daughter is a worrier. She has no need to lower herself to some… mutt." Her father, a scruffy man, stands in a way to intimidate the Mycolics.

"Mr. Sav?" Bria steps forward with an ear twitch.

"Lord Sav to you little one. My husband is head of our house." His wife has scraggily sandy haired and provocatively dressed as she stands by him.

"Lord Sav." Bria has a cold smile on her face.

"You might want to set back Mrs. Sula Min." Cody whispers to the Trill teacher.

"Wh-" The young leopard spotted woman starts.

She falls silent as Bria pulls on Adam Sav's scraggly beard. Pulling him to her eye level to see the fire in them.

"MY name is Bria Mycolic. My father was a protector a Guardian. I lost him and most of my people to a mad man. Fought in a war and almost lost the man I love more times I can count. So you can imagine family is important to me as I hear it is to your people. For the sake of mutual understanding and bright future I suggest yours backs off from mine or at least is punished for such dishonorable actions. Don't you agree?" Bria stares at him sharply.

"Y-yes Mrs. Mycolic." Adam's voice nearly squeaks at the fierceness beside him.

"Good." Bria releases him, that satisfied yet still fueled smile on her face.

"She's… a feisty one." Adam rubs his sour face, a bit turned on by this.

"Oh I know." Cody smirks heading over to his wife.

After that the three girls are punished for their actions. Two weeks of detention and grounded for the same amount of time. The trio wasn't going to get close to Kaya again, not with her cousin and Skywalkers are with her. Not to mention a few other friends that had joined them.

As the school year went on the shy pup found her voice. With Windu and her mom teaching her about her powers and dad self-defense, last resort only, she felt a bit more confident. Still shy outside her group of friends but not as timid and soft spoken.

As summer came her tail wags with glee. She and her Voyager friends will be meeting up at Comet Camp on Bajor, the planet Deep Space Nine looks over. The countryside is lovely and the camp is supposed to be amazing.

"Wow, it's so big." Kaya looks around inside the station with wonder, her back pack hanging off her shoulder.

"Kaya!" Naomi run hugs her. "It's been way to long." She snuggles her close.

"I've missed you." Kaya's tail wags nuzzling her.

"Sorry about that. Naomi has been bouncing off the walls for the last few weeks." Her father, a handsome man, chuckles coming over with Samantha.

"She's not the only one." Cody looks at his hyper daughter.

"How's Bria doing about her being gone for three weeks?" Samantha looks at him nervously.

"Has the same look as you but looking forward to some time to ourselves when Sean naps." Cody gives a small smile. "When do they go down to the planet?"

"I'll bring them down tomorrow with the boys and don't worry we'll be a com call away if they need us." Mr. Wildman assures him.

"Thanks." Cody sighs with relief and a slight apprehension of going.

"Come on, I gotta show you around." Naomi pulls her friend off.

"Bye daddy!" Kaya waves as she runs off.

'So I'm dust in the wind already.' Cody frowns at that.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Mr. Wildman pats his shoulder.

"I just thought she'd be stuck to me for a few more years." Cody sighs heavily.

"I understand that." Mr. Wildman sighs.

"Why don't you two get a drink and I'll keep an eye on the girls." Samantha suggests.

The guys talk for a while. Cody helping Mr. Wildman with his anxieties about being a father. He was still worried about all the stuff he missed and how much time he had with her before she wanted nothing to do with either of them. Cody felt similar about what time he had left before he wasn't her hero anymore. Then there was reconnecting with Samantha. Cody had issues with Bria while on Voyager so he was more than happy to help as Chakotay had for him. It helped having a friend to talk these things through with.

The next morning the girls meet up with the guys and the Skywalkers before taking a shuttle down to Bajor. The planet is amazing and reminded Anakin of Naboo. Landing they meet up with a group of other kids in front of a tower.

"Wow." Kaya stares at it amazed.

"It was made for Commander Sisko after the Profits called him for further teachings. The Bejoran's see him as their Emissary and savoir so they made this as a beacon to guide him home." Naomi explains looking it over.

"Someone has been studying." A young man chuckles.

The turn to see a young black man standing there. His smile warm and inviting.

"Hello Mr. Jake." A few of the children call.

"Hello everyone." Jake smiles at all the kids. "Now, who is ready to go to the Crystal falls for our camp?" he looks around.

All the kids raise their hands excitedly. He then motions to the bus that will take them to his camp. All the kids rushing on ready to go.

Ahusaka annoyed as Luke sits next to Kaya. The two laughing and chatting with each other.

"You know they're friends right?" Naomi whispers to him.

"Doesn't bother me." Ahusaka, sounding annoyed, stares out the window.

'This is going to be a long trip.' Naomi sighs heavily at that.

'Does Naomi like him better?' Dux's ears droop sitting next to Leia as he glances over at the two on the other side of him.

"Come on cheer up. We have three weeks to play with each other." Leia offers some chips.

"Thanks." Dux forces a smile as he takes a chip, his ears still down as he chumps on it.

"Hello everyone, I'm Yana Sisko. Welcome to our camp." A pretty Bejoran woman greats them.

"Hello Miss Yana." They all cheer.

"Today we'll have all of you go to your assigned cabins and then change for a swim and welcome Barba Q. Then tomorrow we'll have all sorts of activities for you to do." The long haired woman looks around at all the young faces.

"Boys follow me and girls with our pretty nurse and my wife." Jake pecks her cheek.

Leia, Kaya, and Naomi are in the same cabin. The three hugging at the idea of getting to know each other. All agreeing Kaya have the middle bed so no one feels left out.

Meanwhile the guys… well let's just say it will be interesting. Dux took the middle saying he liked it. Though that's a part of it, he also wants to keep them from fighting.


	34. S4 Saber 12: Comet Camp PT2

Leia, Kaya, and Naomi are in the same cabin. The three hugging at the idea of getting to know each other. All agreeing Kaya have the middle bed so no one feels left out.

Meanwhile the guys… well let's just say it will be interesting. Dux took the middle saying he liked it. Though that's a part of it, he also wants to keep them from fighting.

The boys are tense as they go for a swim with the others. Luke and Ahusaka are on two different sides of the falls. Both seem calm at the moment.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' Dux sips a soda looking at the two of them.

"Come on Kaya!" Leia pulls on her arm laughing.

"You look so pretty." Naomi pulls on her other arm.

Kaya is being pulled along in a new swimsuit. Her baby-blue tankini is decorated with white stars. Somehow the color brings out her two different eye colors.

"Wow. They're so cute." All the boys look over at the girls in the different style tankinis; Naomi in purple and Leia in white.

'Then again maybe I'll be a ref for three weeks.' Dux sighs, unable to enjoy the sight, seeing his two friends ready to attack each other.

"I don't know about this." Kaya's tail is between her legs and ears drooped a bit.

"But you look so cute." They both cheer snuggling her on either side.

'I wonder if he'll like it.' Kaya flushes a bit, a certain boy on her mind.

"You okay Dux?" Naomi pats his shoulder as she sits next to him.

"Oh yeah, just getting ready for a storm." Dux sighs heavily, his feet dipped into the water.

"Storm?" Naomi blinks confused.

Then she looks over to see Kaya playing a water ball game. The she spots the two watching her and glare at each other when she's not looking.

'Oh, that storm.' Naomi's eyes widen a bit at that idea.

The next morning all of them get ready for a day of fun. Though everyone becomes aware of a rising storm right at the start. Luke and Ahusaka are ready to compete with each other in right about anything.

It starts at breakfast with them over piling their food and racing to finish first. Then it goes on to the swimming, them doing laps against each other. Kaya's ears droop at this. She wanted her guys to get along.

The straw breaker was at arts and crafts. The two starting a clay throwing match. As the others either join in or hide Kaya felt her blood boil.

"STOP IT!" Kaya yells freezing the clay in the air and placing it on a table glaring at the messy two of boys.

"He started it!" they point to each other. "Me?! You were…" the two started bickering.

The two are stopped by feeling a sting across their cheeks. Turning they see Kaya with a red hand and looks ready to cry.

"I hate both of you!" Kaya shouts with her ears up in anger before she runs off.

"All of you head out to the water while these two clean up." Jake, the head councilor, motions for another to take the kids then looks at the clay covered boys.

"This is your fault." Ahusaka mutters as he cleans.

"Mine? You're the one that started it." Luke huffs.

"Bad enough she's always talking about you." Both boys say at the same time.

The two stop at that looking over at the other. If they had tails they'd be between their legs now realizing they were jealous of the other.

"You like her, don't you?" Ahusaka glances over at him, his tone gentler.

"Yeah." Luke nods. "You?" he looks over at Ahusaka.

"Yeah." Ahusaka nods.

"Guys, do you know where Kaya ran off to? The teachers still can't find her." Leia comes in a bit out of breath.

"Didn't she run to the falls?" Luke looks over at his sister.

"Or the cabin?" Ahusaka begins to worry.

"No, we looked." Leia shakes her head.

The two boys jump up at that. Not even thinking they start scowering the camp for her.

Meanwhile Kaya is in the woods wiping the last of her tears under a tree. She had wanted to have fun on this trip. Have all her friends get along with one another. And now… now she wanted to go home.

'Boys are dummies.' Kaya rubs her eyes hicing a bit.

Then she feels a drop on her face. Looking up she sees the rain starting to come down.

"I better get back." Kaya rubs her eyes standing up. "Wh-which way is camp?" her ears droop not recognizing anything around her and the rain washing away all scents.

"This is ridiculous. How are we supposed to find her? Tracker?" Ahusaka sighs heavily under a gazebo.

"Tracker!" Luke pops up at that. "I can do that. We train together so I know what her force signature is." He points to himself.

"What are you waiting for? Find her!" Ahusaka stands himself.

Luke nods closing his eyes to get a feel for her. Getting an idea of where to look the boys run off.

"I… I wanna go home." Kaya whimpers as she shivers drenched to the bone looking around.

"Kaya/KK!" The boys yell run hugging her.

Kaya nuzzles into both of them needing the warmth. The guys then trying to recall where they came from.

"There you three." Jake sighs with relief holding an umbrella as he finds them wondering about.

He takes them back to get warm and looked over. Kaya wrapped in a warm blanket and handed a cup of coco.

"You poor thing. Once you've dried off I want you in a warm bath and then under the covers." Yana starts towel drying her hair. "And you boys, down all that coco and then head off to your cabin." She looks over at the two now sitting next to each other.

"Yes ma'am." They nod.

Back at the cabin they get ready for bed. A lot on both their minds.

"You know… if we don't stop we'll both lose her. Truss?" Luke holds his hand out for his.

"Truss." Ahusaka takes his hand.

"Oh finally we c-" Dux starts sighing with relief.

"At least until high school." Both boys say at the same time.

'It's a start.' Dux sighs with his ears drooped.

The next morning they plead for Kaya to talk with them again. She was happy they found her but was still mad about how they ruined their first day at camp. They'd have to try hard to get her to forgive them.

"You know they're really trying. Maybe you should forgive them." Naomi looks at the kicked puppy looking boys.

"They're boys, let it go." Leia adds.

"I already have." Kaya chuckles lightly.

"You have?" Her friends eyes widen a bit.

"I just want them to know fighting isn't going to work." Kaya sticks out her tongue playfully.

'Never make her mad.' Both girls feel a twinge of fear at the joy their normally shy friend is getting from this.


End file.
